Harry Potter And The Goddess Of Chaos (Editing)
by ObsessedAlina
Summary: The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter falls off a cliff and lands in the mythological world of Percy Jackson. With a goddess out to ruin him and new and old enemies after his head, Harry learns just what it's like to live as a half-blood. But something else is going on, bigger than the usual survival, and whether Harry likes it or not, the fate of two worlds may be tied to him.
1. A New World

**I** **–** **A New World**

 _"_ _Spirit of discord, spirit of strife and of striving, spirit of rivalry_ _in times of old it was well-known_

 _that yours is a world of nature and need, that you see well the struggle within us._ _"_

"Harry!" Ron lunged for him, nearly sailing over the cliff's edge, "Grab my hand!"

Harry was currently dangling off the edge of a cliff, having been blown off by an insane gust of wind. He made the mistake of looking down and the sight he met did nothing to help his mental. At the base of the cliff was a raging sea, complemented by jagged rocks that looked like they'd draw blood at the slightest touch.

Harry looked back up at Ron's face, which was stricken with grief and anxiety. Noting the distance between them, he quickly surmised that Ron would not be able to pull him up.

"I don't blame you if I fall!" Harry yelled to him, trying to ease the guilt of what was bound to happen. Knowing Ron, if Harry died, he'd never forgive himself and would spend the rest of his life expressing it as his biggest regret.

"That's not gonna happen!" Ron screamed at him, "Now GRAB MY HAND!"

Harry lifted his left arm and Ron stretched to grab it. Just as Harry used all the force he could muster to jump and clasp his best friend's hand, Ron was dragged back by Draco!

"HARRY!"

It felt like he was falling slow motion, seeing as how he had a lot of time to contemplate his life and all the choices he had made up until now. Hermione's face peered over the cliff, tears in her eyes as she tried to cast a spell to save him. Cedric pulled her away from the edge, looking just as upset at she was.

Harry closed his eyes, ' _Bet Mum and Dad won't be expecting me this early._ '

As he reached the water everything went black.

' _Am I dead?_ '

" **Dead so early? You've yet to live! No, death will not come to you so quickly. Not yet.** "

' _Who's speaking?_ '

" **I am the** **one** **most** **irreplaceable** **in the world: Bringer of Chaos, Pain and Strife.** **I look into the hearts of man and use as I see fit.** "

' _I asked for your name, not an introduction._ '

The female voice clicked her tongue, " **That is one thing you and that pesky demigod have in common;** **always** **making jokes at the incorrect time.** **No matter, both of you shall perish, in this world or the next** **.** "

* * *

Harry hit the ground – hard. He was almost confident that he'd heard a bone snap. As he looked around, he noted his setting had changed entirely. Instead of being impaled by sharp rocks, he was lying in the grass, flat on his back. Voices could be heard in the distance.

' _I can't move_ _._ ' The voices were growing more and more distant.

' _Somebody...please._ '

"Di Immortales! Are you alright?!" A concerned female voice asked him.

Her face popped into view; She was small and petite, with wispy hair the color of amber, and an elf-like face. Harry tried to say something but was unable to as his throat seared with pain.

"How'd you get in here? Zeus Almighty! You're hurt badly!" She shook her head, "Whatever, it doesn't matter how you got in, you must be a half-blood because they're the only ones able to cross the border freely."

She hoisted Harry up and when he looked down, he saw that she wore a green chiton and brown sandals. Even while holding him she still managed to move very swiftly, which made him question what she was. They came into a clearing and Harry was astonished at what he saw.

It was like he had landed in a camp of some sort. Teenagers of all ages were walking around wearing uniform orange shirts.

Some were competing in obstacle courses, others sword fighting and a few were eating. Harry would've loved to learn more about the activities and possibly participate in them, but his back and chest hurt terribly, along with his throat. A girl with blonde hair jogged up to them.

"Juniper! There you are! Grover was looking for you!" She turned to Harry, "What in Olympus? Who's this?" She hooked one of his arms over her shoulder as she asked questions, aiding Juniper in holding him.

"Thanks Annabeth. I don't know who he is." Juniper answered, shrugging her shoulders, "I found him in the forest. He's not a monster, is he?"

"I doubt it." Harry met a familiar sight, "For now just get him to the infirmary." It was a centaur, white from the waist down with a scruffy brown beard, thin brown hair and intense brown eyes.

"You're," Harry found his voice working, despite his searing throat, "A centaur?"

The centaur was taken back by his knowledge of who he was, "You've met one before?"

Harry nodded his head, "In a forest, just like this. He save me."

He seemed to be brooding, "Are you from California?"

"Chiron!" Annabeth exclaimed, "I'm interested in knowing his story but he's very injured!"

"Yeah and why is California important?" Juniper asked, confused by the statement.

"No reason. You're right Annabeth, this can wait. Take him to the Big House." Chiron shooed them off.

Harry could feel people's eyes on them as they went past. Not that he blamed them of course. If two students walked into Hogwarts carrying an injured person, Harry'd be the first to ask what was going on.

A guy with a Mediterranean tan, messy black hair and sea green eyes jogged up to Annabeth. "Whoa, what happened? Who's this?" He questioned.

"Not now Percy." Annabeth shook her head.

' _Percy? Funny. He doesn't look anything like Ron's brother._ ' Harry chuckled quietly to himself. Then he remembered what he had seen before his fall, ' _Ron and Hermione...Draco and Cedric had them. I wonder what's happening now._ '

They brought him to a wooden cabin that looked huge on the outside and even bigger on the inside.

"Lee, we need your help." Annabeth brought him to a shaggy blonde-haired guy.

"He's hurt _really_ bad." Juniper added in.

"Holy Hera Mother of All," Lee stopped in his tracks once he took a look at Harry, "You're right; this guy's jacked up. They'll take it from here." Lee whistled, pointing two fingers at Harry and two slightly older-looking guys came up to them.

They relieved Annabeth and Juniper of the duty of carrying him and took him to a separate room, away from the noise and buzzing of anxious, wounded teens. Setting him down on what resembled a hospital bed, there was nothing for Harry to say. The two bandaged him swiftly and quietly, taking extra care not to hurt him but the few pulses of pain every now and then did make him stop them.

Harry let out a wince as they wiped his cuts with alcohol.

"To reduce the risk of infection." One muttered.

' _I know that,_ ' Harry thought to himself, ' _It wasn't like I wanted to wince._ _'_

"We should give him ambrosia though, just to ease the pain." The other suggested.

The first guy grunted, "Go ahead." He had green hair, which Harry assumed had been dyed. The other that was rummaging through boxes had his hair dyed blue.

"I'm Harry, what are you two's names?" Whatever Harry had done to upset the other guy, he wanted to clear away any misconceptions.

"I'm Ryan." The blue haired guy came back, "And that's Isaac."

"Ah. You two are brothers, then?" Harry inquired.

Ryan shook his head, "I wish I could say so but~"

"Me? Related to him? Please, never say that again. You might just speak it into existence." Isaac immediately shook his head, the very idea of being related to Ryan putting a bad taste in his mouth

Harry finally recognized his accent, "Are you from Britain?"

Isaac looked at him with a new-found interest, "I am. What of it?"

"What a coincidence, so am I!" Harry sat up. But as quickly as he had rushed up, he laid back, "Ow, Ow, OW!"

"Ryan, hand me the ambrosia." Isaac snapped his fingers, "Come on man, we don't have all day for Zeus's sake."

Ryan grudgingly handed Isaac the ambrosia and shot Harry a look of absolute scorn.

' _What did I do?_ ' Harry asked himself as Isaac spoon fed him ambrosia, ' _This thing kind of tastes like...Treacle Tart? But there's no smell._ '

Isaac fed him the ambrosia out of a cup until it was empty, "There. You feeling any better?"

"Yes, much better actually." Harry sat up slowly, "Now I can get up without feeling any pain. What was in that?"

"This is ambrosia. I'm not sure how to explain it but it tastes different for everyone." Isaac said.

"Huh?" Harry questioned.

"What Isaac is trying to say," Ryan stepped in, "Is that ambrosia is a food for all half-bloods. It might taste like pizza to me but to him it will taste like candy corn. It depends on your favorite food."

"Amazing!" Harry looked at the remaining bits stuck to the cup side, "What kind of magic is that?"

"It's not magic, so much as...basic half-blood knowledge?" Isaac stated questioningly, "You're new here so you probably don't know the full story. I'm not good at explaining things so when you've rested up I~"

"We." Ryan corrected.

"Right," Isaac looked back at him, " **We** will take you down to Chiron and he'll clear up the confusion."

"Chiron? You mean the centaur I saw outside?" Harry was pressed to find answers, "What does he know? Is he the leader of this place?"

"All these questions." Isaac clicked his tongue and threw a pillow at his head, "Rest. Trust me, you're going to need it. Once they tell you the whole story you're going to feel like all the energy's left your body."

Harry patted the pillow, annoyed that he hadn't been answered properly. The mood was short-lived however, as he soon stretched out on the bed after removing his glasses.

Isaac and Ryan left the room, shutting off the lights. The curtains had been drawn, but there was still enough sunlight to give the room a sunset-ish vibe.

' _So I'm at a_ _ca_ _mp where magic is apparently unknown. Or should I say unused?_ ' Harry rolled over in bed, his back still paining him, ' _I can't think about this right now. If any of this is even real, I'll find out more after I'm well-rested. Hopefully this is all a dream._ _'_

* * *

But sleep didn't come as easily as he had hoped. The constant aching from various parts of his body kept him tossing and turning so frequently, he had to be extra careful not to roll off the bed. Giving up, he laid flat on his back and stared up at the ceiling.

Clearly up and awake, he decided to think about his circumstances and how he had gotten here, ' _Ron was mad at me for entering the Triwizard Tournament, even though I didn't put my name in. I'd asked him to meet up by the greenhouses and then..._ ' His mind went blank. What had happened?

Forcing himself to think, he slowly recalled being forced to run. ' _But from what?_ ' He shook his head, he was missing a key element.

Pressing his eyes together tightly, he continued trying to stir up memories. Before that, they had been talking about who could've put his name in the Goblet. Harry had said Voldemort causing the mood around them to darken, which usually happened whenever he was mentioned. This time however, it was different.

As Harry recalled, it felt as if a dementor was standing right next to him, sucking out all of the happiness in the air. Ron snapped him out of the mentality by scolding him and telling him to say You-Know-Who instead but it had done its damage. After that, that's when the...the lion!

He sat up in bed, everything coming back to him. After saying Voldemort's name, a few minutes had gone by when a Lion ran out from the Forbidden Forrest, barreling towards them at top speed. They each began running as fast as they could, shooting spells over their shoulders in an attempt to stop the animal.

They were chased up the edge and stopped by a cliff. Cornered by the raging sea, the two had stopped to take their final stand against the lion. That's when Malfoy had arrived as an unlikely hero, pushing the lion off the cliff and into the sea.

The three had exchanged words with the Gryffindors begrudgingly thanking the Slytherin when Harry lost his balance, falling over the edge. That's when Ron had…

"Gah!" He slammed his fist into the bed. How had he gotten here? **Why** was he here?! There was no reason for him to be in this environment, not when he had the Triwizard Tournament and the Yule Ball-

"The Ball!" He groaned, ' _I hadn't even gotten a date._ ' Just as he was about to complain again, he heard someone grab the doorknob.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked from outside.

Harry held his breath and listened.

"I'm going to murder him." Isaac's voice responded, thick with sarcasm, "What do you think Ryan? I'm checking up on him to see if he's alright."

"Don't bother, he's asleep. Going in now would just bother him."

"Then I'll be extra quiet." The doorknob turned and Harry slowly pulled up the covers.

It seemed Isaac was stopped as Ryan spoke again, "Seriously Isaac, what's wrong with you? You find another Brit so that means you should let your guard down? Even after what Chiron~"

"Not another word." Isaac warned him, "Say one more thing and I swear on the River of Styx, I'll hurt you. Besides, you know what the oracle said about me."

Ryan muttered something before continuing, "All I'm saying is, don't get your boxers in a bundle over this guy. He's got some cuts and bruises alright, but if he sleeps soundly, he'll be back to functioning in no time. There's nothing else we need to do."

"Alright." Isaac seemed to yank his arm away as he spoke with emphasis, "I know our Mothers are friends and all, but that doesn't mean you have to stalk me 24/7."

"Stalk you?" Ryan sucked his teeth, "Your Mother asked **_me_** to protect you and that's what I'm going to do. Now come on; we've got other things to do."

Their footsteps disappeared as Harry went back to breathing, taking in a large gulp of air.

' _What was that all about?_ ' He asked no one in particular as he struggled to breath, ' _Ryan is Isaac's guardian? Their mothers are friends?_ '

His thoughts turned to his godfather Sirius Black, who had been on the run from the magical community. If it weren't for Peter Pettigrew, he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys every summer break.

' _If it weren't for him…_ ' Harry tightened his hand into a fist, suppressing the urge to just get up and start smashing things. Every time he thought about what happened under the Whomping Willow, his scar burned with a hot intensity. Not painful, like it did when Voldemort was near. No, this was a much different burning.

A deep-seated rage flared up in him and at times, the thoughts that came to Harry's head made him doubt his belonging in Gryffindor.

' _This type of hatred...Godric would never approve._ ' Harry shook his head at himself as he turned over again. Shutting his eyes, it was like a wave of calming had washed over him, as he now felt drowsy and tired.

Relaxing his fist, Harry let the silence lull him to an ultimate sleep.


	2. Prophecies And Explanations

**II – Explanations**

"Wake up mate." A voice whispered.

Harry rubbed the crust out of his eyes as he opened them. Though his vision was poor without his glasses, he managed to make out the person in front of him.

"I'm up," Harry stretched in bed, making some kind of sheet angel, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." Isaac smiled, "Chiron wanted to see you the moment you opened your eyes. I figured I'd speed up that process."

Harry rolled his neck as he sat up, "How long have I been out?"

"About six hours."

"Six hours?!" Harry kicked off the covers, swinging out of bed. He grabbed his glasses from the table and yanked open the curtains; it was pitch black outside.

Isaac raised his hands up, "Settle down; there's no need to worry; anyone as injured as you would've slept this late. As a matter of fact, I'm surprised you slept for only 6 hours. Most near-death injuries cause people to sleep for the whole day."

"It's not me that I'm worried about!" Harry lept up, grabbing Isaac's shoulders, "Have you been waiting for six hours?"

"Not the whole time," Isaac blushed, embarrassed at Harry's statement, "Besides, it's not that big of a deal. You were fatally wounded and..."

"And?" Harry didn't take his eyes off him.

"And there aren't that many British Half-Bloods here." Isaac pushed Harry's hand off, "They tend to stay in the UK and fend for themselves so I thought it'd be a shame to have one of my own die so quickly."

"Oh." Harry let go of Isaac, "Just to be clear, by half-blood, you mean half-human, half-magic right?"

"Magic?" Isaac thought for a second, "Yeah. One could say we're half-magic, so yes."

' _If they_ _ **are**_ _half-bloods, why don't any of them know about magic?_ ' Harry asked himself, "Chiron, he's the centaur, right? I want to meet him. Maybe he'll be able to explain everything to me."

He was about to rush out the door when Isaac caught him by the chest. Harry turned back to look at him, "What?"

Isaac looked down, "Is there...is there anyone else that came with you?"

"No," Harry cocked his head to the side, the momentum leaving him as he stood up straight, no longer in a rush, "Why?"

"I just thought that..." Isaac tightened his hold on the Harry's shirt before letting go, "Never mind. I've kept you far too long, head to Chiron."

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?" Harry's thoughts drifted to the conversation he had overheard hours ago.

"I'm sure." Isaac nodded.

"But~"

"Go!" Isaac started him off with a half-hazard kick, "Stick around any longer and the next one won't be so lazy."

Harry threw up his hands in defeat and descended down the stairs before Isaac could attack him.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Harry looked up at Chiron, his mouth agape.

"Contrary to what you are thinking, I am not joking." Chiron clopped around the room slowly.

"There's no way _**any**_ of this is real." Harry shook his head in unchanged disbelief, "It just doesn't make sense!"

"And you think your story does?" Percy was leaning against the door frame, eavesdropping on the conversation. He had on an orange shirt that read " _Camp Half-Blood,_ " paired with some faded navy blue jeans. Around his neck was a necklace with two beads with designs Harry couldn't make out.

"A magical academy where kids as young as eleven attend for seven years to master sorcery?" Percy asked skeptically, "It doesn't even sound like it exists."

"It does, because I have PROOF!" Harry argued, defending his magical school, "I can perform a spell for you right now! But you can't produce a god!"

"So it's proof you want?" Chiron clopped up behind him, "Percy here is living proof. He's the son of Poseidon; one of the Big Three mentioned in the informative video."

Harry turned to Percy, who nodded his head, "It's true. I used to hate my Dad because I thought he was some jerk that had abandoned his family, but once I learned the full story and met him, I learned he's not such a bad guy. That's the story of most campers here."

"I still can't believe this," Harry turned back to Chiron, "I'm not trying to go against you in an irrational way, but I just can't see how any of this would come to exist. Why haven't we heard of it? Where are the gods in London?"

"Alright Harry," Chiron came to a halt, crossing his arms, "I'll try connecting some of your life experiences to the gods. Start fresh."

"I want to hear this too," Percy entered the room completely and sank into a bean bag, "Take it away."

"Well...[ **Insert Harry Potter Books One to Three(1-3)** ]," Harry told them the long and harrowing story of everything that had happened, "And that's how my life's been so far."

"Whoa," Percy exhaled, "Almost half of the kids at Camp Half-Blood are orphans, although there are a lot who have good relationships with their human parents. But for you to meet your Uncle or Godfather or whoever and lose him because of some stupid misunderstanding...that sucks!"

"Indeed," Chiron nodded, stroking his beard, "It is better to never have felt love, then to feel love, just to have it slip out of your grasp."

Harry shifted in his seat. While he loved conversing with others, he never liked it when he felt someone was pitying him. In fact, he hated the thought. It wasn't like pity would bring back his parents, or somehow clear his Uncle's name.

"The only things I can think to connect would be that those founders of the Hogwarts Houses are most definitely descendants of Hecate." Chiron told Harry.

"Hecate?" Harry asked with a confused look.

"She's the goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, and necromancy." Percy listed the aspects reserved for her.

"Genius now, ey?" Harry perked up an eyebrow, surprised at Percy's knowledge of the goddess.

Percy shrugged his shoulders, "Being around Annabeth will do that to you. I thought stupidity was contagious, not knowledge."

"This _Sybill Trelawney_ sounds very much like the Oracle, giving prophecies at random. Except the Oracle hasn't been around for hundreds of years now. Not in a mortal host at least." Chiron informed him.

"Then I guess Professor Trelawney is special." Harry commented, starting to mess around with the miniature bean bags laying around.

Chiron shook his head, "That's not possible. The Oracle's spirit is still trapped in its last host's body. There's no way it could've been reborn without us knowing."

"Maybe it got tired of the old corpse smell and decided to move into someone much fresher?" Harry joked, "Being trapped in a corpse might make you want to review all your options.

Percy laughed heartily, "Right? It's like, ' _Uh, do I wanna stay as an undead zombie or move into this chick?_ '"

Chiron gave him the evil eye and Percy's laugh stopped immediately, "Sorry."

"Besides," Harry intervened, not wanting Percy to get in trouble, "If there are actual gods in the world that go around having children left and right, then who says the Oracle can't be in two places at once?"

"No, no," Chiron sighed, possibly frustrated at the questions Harry was asking, "There was something bothering me that I wanted to point out...it had to do with you mentioning a prophecy."

"My prophecy?" Percy pointed at himself, unsure of who Chiron was talking to, "I don't even know it."

"You have a prophecy?" Harry looked at him in shock, "High-five mate, what lucky guys we are."

"It's about being one of the Big Three," Percy slammed his hand, "And don't you mean unlucky? The fate of the world kind of rests on our shoulders."

"No Percy, not your prophecy," Chiron clamped his hands together, "Harry, do you know your prophecy?"

Harry shook his head, "They won't let me hear it. Apparently I'm not the only one it can be applied to. Someone else's parents have been affected by Voldemort."

"I guess you and I are in the same boat." Percy inserted himself into the discussion, "Kinda."

"How?" Harry looked at him, "Your..." Harry remembered Percy's Father was a god, "Your Mum's dead?"

"No, but she almost died. I meant the whole, _fated-since-birth prophecy_ thing," Percy leaned back in his chair, "Thalia fits it too though."

"Thalia? Who's that?" Harry looked at Chiron, expecting the hero trainer to be on the verge of launching into an explanation.

"It's a long story and I'm sure Percy can relay most of the details." Chiron nodded towards him.

Harry brought his chair closer to Percy, "Tell me mate; I've shared my story, now it's your turn to share yours."

"Sure thing. But I might make a sarcastic comment or two." Percy hinted at the humorous tale Harry was about to hear.

"I don't mind that." Harry smirked as he sat up, "A few jokes never hurt anybody."

"So it all started when...[ **Insert The Lightning Thief and The Sea of Monsters** ]," Percy took a deep breath, "And...yeah. My life's been a little hectic."

"A little?" Harry cleared his throat, "If I had to compare our lives, we're both up to our waists in deep, excuse my french, shit." Chiron shook his head disapprovingly at Harry's swearing.

"I just wonder, was I sent to this world for a reason or did I take the wrong turn in the universe?"

"Wrong turn." Percy joked, "You should've taken a left at the Andromeda Galaxy, instead you took a right and ended up in an alternate Milky Way."

"The jokes are very clever is boys but we must bring this impromptu hangout to an end." Chiron clapped his hands, "Harry, you are asking the same questions we are and although I would love to learn more about you and your powers, it's getting late. There is the matter of where you will stay."

"Why don't we put him in the Hermes cabin?" Percy suggested, "That's where all the other undetermined kids go when they first get here."

"No," Chiron shook his head, flat-out disagreeing, "Harry would have gone there if he was a regular case. But with him having a prophecy, I can't take the chance of something happening to him. Not that the Hermes children are particularly violent, mind you. But for all we know, his prophecy is linked to yours Percy. And I don't want it to spell the end of Olympus simply because one of them decided to prank him."

"So, what are you saying?" Harry asked, wanting to get to the point, "Where will I be?"

"For now, you'll be staying at the Big House," Chiron placed a hand on his shoulder, "If what you say is true and you _aren't_ demigod, then we must consult the Oracle and ask why you landed in this Camp."

"Alrighty then," Percy stood up, "C'mon Harry, I'll show you the best room in the house. You get to stay there now that Mr. D's not here."

Harry followed after him, "Mr. D sounds like Professor Snape, except he has a beer belly. And kids." Harry added after some thought.

"Percy, I'm counting on you to hook him up with some new clothes," Chiron addressed him with a task, "He's been wearing his school uniform for the whole day now, not to mention he's bled into it. The outfit's probably raging with infection."

"Got it." With that, Percy and Harry left the room.

"Hook me up?" Harry questioned, once they were a good distance away from the room, "What's that supposed to be?"

Percy waved his hands, "That's just Chiron trying to be hip. You know, _stay with the times._ Annabeth and I both told him that if he's gonna do that, he needs to lose the 600 A.D. look."

Harry laughed in amusement, "I'm trying to picture Umbridge doing that and it's not working. Maybe Professor McGonagall, perhaps Dumbledore. But Umbridge? Not a chance."

"Umbridge, more like Um **bitch** ," Percy ran a pun by him, "I've only had two people to look out for: my old teacher Mrs. Dodds, who turned out to be one Hades' henchmen and my trash stepdad Gabe Ugliano. You on the other hand..."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Don't even get me started."

* * *

The two boys entered the room and Percy felt around for a light switch.

"You're lucky you came here when Mr. D was absent." Percy told Harry as he switched on the light, "He'd never agree to you sleeping in here, no matter how special you are."

"Okay, what's the deal with Mr. D?" Harry questioned, "Snape hates me because of a problem he had with my Dad but Mr. D has kids, correct? Why doesn't he like demigods?"

Percy shook his head, "You're asking the wrong guy. Mr. D's always had it out for demigods for some reason, even though he was one of us before he got turned into a god. I honestly don't know. I wouldn't recommend you question him though, he might turn you into a~"

"Dolphin?" Harry interrupted, smiling.

"Yeah." Percy nodded, smiling back as he tossed him a pillow.

Catching it, Harry looked around for a comforter, but Percy had already brought out one and spread it on the bed.

"Thanks mate." Harry nodded his head as he took a seat, "So uh, that girl, the one that brought me here~"

"You mean Juniper?" Percy interrupted, assuming who he had been talking about, "She's a wood nymph so she doesn't really come to the Big House that much."

"No, no," Harry waved his hand, "The other one; the blond with grey eyes."

"Oh, that's Annabeth," Percy told him, "Annabeth Chase; she's a daughter of Athena and Athena's children usually look like that."

"The goddess of Wisdom. Is she smart?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "What do _you_ think?"

Hermione came to mind and Harry smiled to himself, "I was just wondering. In my world, I have a really smart female friend, she's so smart it blows my mind. She doesn't have blonde hair and grey eyes though."

"Just because she's smart doesn't mean she's a daughter of Athena," Percy went on to further explain, "Think of it like this, you can be smart and not a child of Athena, but if you're a child of Athena, you're _definitely_ smart."

"Makes sense," Harry nodded, "So if I asked her to explain some words that didn't make sense to me, she'd be able to?"

"Yep, but you can't right now. The cabin's probably getting ready for bed and stuff."

Harry looked at the clock, "At 9PM?"

Percy shrugged, "What can I say? They're very prolific."

"I see." Harry rubbed his chin, "Here's a scenario: A masked ninja wants to visit Annabeth and ask her the question in my place. What would he need to know if he wanted to go see her?"

Percy's face broke out into the grin, "I catch your drift. Well, this **'** **masked ninja'** would need to climb onto the second floor of the Athena cabin and knock on the third window. That's hers."

"Alright." Harry nodded his head, "Are there any dangers I need to worry about? Hidden traps or anything of the sort?"

"No traps," Percy shook his head, "But the cleaning harpies might eat you if they catch you."

"Eat me?" Harry grabbed at his collar, "Well, that certainly raises the stakes, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't get eaten if I were you." Percy winked, "Doesn't do anything good to your body."

Harry snorted, "I'll keep that in mind. Now, do you have a hoodie I could borrow?"

"A hoodie?" Percy repeated his words, "Are you kidding? Come to my cabin and take a look at my closet."

* * *

Harry ended up arriving at the Athena Cabin at 9:30. After trying on multiple dark colored hoodies, they had finally managed to settle on a royal blue, along with a black mouth mask, just in case. Harry worried Percy would get blamed, seeing as he was the one who owned the hoodie, but Percy just shrugged it off.

" _I'm a son of the Big Three, what's the worst they can do? Take away my desert?_ "

Shaking his head, Harry focused on his task at hand. Lightly, he knocked on the third window of second floor and waited, perching on the roof like some kind of burglar.

' _This is the epitome of suspicious._ ' Harry shook his head at himself, ' _Honestly, I'm not worried about harpies eating me. I'm afraid one of the campers will spot some creep on the roof and take their own action!_ '

The shades were lifted and Annabeth looked out. Quickly, he removed his mask to show her it was a friendly face and she raised the window.

"What are you doing out here?" She whispered.

"I wanted to talk to you," He indicated, "Do you mind if I come in?"

She rubbed her forehead, "I don't know, sure." She stepped aside, allowing him to enter.

"Thank you," He nodded to her as he climbed inside, "Nice room you got here." He looked around.

"Don't mind the mess," Annabeth waved her hand at the mound of books on the floor, "I've just been doing some light reading."

"Light." He chuckled, "You and Hermione would be best friends, for sure."

"Hermione, she's a female friend of yours?" She asked, picking up a piece of paper on the floor and scribbling something on it with a blue pen.

"Best friend actually." He helped her to collect the papers scattered about, "The smartest person I've ever met."

Harry noticed her ears twitch, but she did not turn to him, "Oh? Is she that good?"

"I'd be willing to bet my allowance that she'd give you a run for your money." He taunted her.

She looked at him, eyes gleaming, "I see. Well, other than you issuing a claim to the smartest on your friend's behalf, why are you here?"

"I need some help deciphering, understanding something." He told her truthfully, "And since you have a reputation as being very intelligent from your friends..."

"What's the message?" She crossed her arms.

He looked around for a piece of paper and a pencil, "It's~"

"Don't write it, just say it," She interrupted him, "I...have a hard time reading words. Dyslexia."

"Right," Harry set down the pencil, "The video talked about that. Anyway, she said, ' **I am the Bringer of Chaos, Pain and Strife. I look into the hearts of man and use as I see fit.** ' Does that ring a bell in anyway?"

Annabeth cupped her hand under chin, staring intently at the ground, "I am the Bringer of Chaos, Pain and Strife...I've heard that somewhere before." She pushed him out of the way, sifting through a pile of books by her window.

She cracked open a dark red book with some Greek letters on its cover and used her finger as a guideline for skimming, "That message, it's part of a variation of the prayer of Ares."

"Prayer of Ares?" He questioned.

"Yes but in the original version it says, ' _Y_ _ou understand the terror of struggle and strife, you confront it in every way._ ' Where did you read this?" Annabeth turned to him, a twinkle of curiosity in her eyes.

"Well, I didn't read it," He went on to explain, "It was spoken to me. In my head." He tapped his side for an added effect.

Annabeth's eyes slowly widened, "A god spoke to you?"

"Goddess." Harry corrected, "I'm more than positive the voice was female."

"Female?" She tilted her head, "But there _is_ no female war deity. Ares only has his twin sons Phobos and Deimos."

"If that's true...then who spoke to me?"


	3. Do Your Thing Wizard

"Rise and shine princess!" Percy ripped the covers off Harry.

Harry muttered words so foul, they couldn't possibly be spoken again. He swung his legs over the bed, "Do you wake **everyone** up so rudely?"

"Rudely?" Percy cocked his head to one side, "What do you mean?"

Harry sighed, "You're just like Ron when it comes to personality. Always joking around."

Percy slapped harry on the back, "You told me about Ron yesterday. He seems like a nice guy. His twin brothers though, they're the ones I want to meet. As a matter of fact, Travis and Connor would get along **great** with them."

"They're twins as well right?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, but they're also sons of Hermes and have a bad habit of stealing. If I were you, I'd keep precious items close at all times." Percy warned.

Harry nodded his head, "Nice to know."

"Oh, the bathroom is the first room on the right," Percy directed him, "And you have the standard Camp Half-Blood uniform. Orange shirt, navy blue jeans."

"But I'm not a~"

Percy put his hand up, "I know, you're a human. But while you're here, you have to blend in with all the others. You don't want to attract the wrong kind of attention. Especially when the Children of Ares are always on the prowl."

Harry sighed and took the uniform from Percy, "Thanks I guess."

"Don't worry about it." Percy left his room.

Harry went into the bathroom and found that a yellow and red towel, a red toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste were laid out for him.

' _Alright Harry. Stop being such a grump. They're extending their hospitality. I shouldn't push away my only friend._ ' Harry stepped into the shower.

The hot water ran down his body and he pressed his hand against the wall. He hung his head and closed his eyes, deep in thought.. Yesterday's fight replayed itself in his mind. He wasn't able to save his friends. He watched them get dragged away. And then...

"And then a goddess spoke to me!" Harry's head snapped up, "Why didn't I tell Chiron that yesterday? How could such an important detail slip my mind?"

He shut off the water and stepped out of the bath. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he stepped out of the bathroom quickly and bumped into someone.

Harry fell backward, "Ah, gods dammit Percy!" Harry opened his eyes and found himself staring up at curly wavy golden blonde hair and intense gray eyes, "Um..." He slowly got up.

"S-Sorry." She averted her eyes.

"No, it was all my fault..." Harry remembered her name, "Annabeth."

"You remembered my name?" Annabeth appeared shocked.

"Well, yeah," Harry nodded his head, "You did help save my life."

"About that, you don't have to pay me back or anything," Annabeth rushed her words, "After all, anyone would do it. As half-bloods, we have to look out for each other."

Harry opened his mouth to correct her, to tell her he wasn't a half-blood, that he was actually a mixed wizard. But after further thought, he closed his mouth.

' _It's not **that** important_.' Harry told himself.

"So I guess I'll see you around?" Annabeth asked him.

"Yeah. I'm coming out right now actually." Harry told her.

"Right now?" Annabeth's voice revealed an anxious tone, "I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Annabeth!" A female voice called her name.

Annabeth turned around, "Thalia! Why are you in the Big House?"

Thalia wrapped her arms around Annabeth, pulling her into a bear hug, "I've been looking all over for you! Come on, we have important news to talk about. Grover just sent a message..."

Harry used their conversation as a chance to run into his room. Quickly he shut and locked the door behind him.

"Thank Zeus." Harry let out a breath he had been holding in, "Annabeth saw me half-naked and that girl, Thalia, did not need to join the ' _ **Let's See Harry Half-Naked Club**_ '."

He dressed himself quickly, jumping into the jeans and pulling the shirt on in a rough, quick manner. There came a knock on his door.

"Yeah?" Harry answered.

"Is it safe to come in?" It was Isaac.

' _Safe?_ ' Harry thought to himself, "Of course. It's not like I'm in here killing someone."

The door opened and Isaac stepped in, "That sounded much more casual in my head."

"Nevermind. What can I help you with?" Harry combed his hair.

"Chiron wanted to speak to you the moment you woke up. He's downstairs," Isaac told him, "It's urgent."

"I'm coming down right now." Harry slipped his wand out of his Gryffindor outfit and into the pocket of his jeans.

His Gryffindor scarf seemed to be calling to him. Harry almost left it behind and he would have, had he not remembered it was the only thing tying him to Hogwarts, next to his wand.

He wrapped it around his head like a bandanna, the Gryffindor logo visible on one end. Harry followed Isaac down the stairs.

Chiron was on the porch, speaking quickly in a hushed manner. Percy, Annabeth and Thalia were listening intently.

"I'm not going over there." Isaac stood by the stairwell.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Sometimes an interruption is needed."

"Suit yourself mate." Isaac wouldn't budge.

Harry walked out of the Big House and tapped Chiron on the shoulder.

He turned around, "Ah! Harry! Perfect timing," Chiron placed a hand on Harry's back and brought him forward, "Thalia, this is Harry Potter. The one I spoke to you about."

Thalia looked at him, "If it isn't No Shirt Boy."

Harry looked down, his ears turning red, ' _I thought she hadn't seen anything!_ '

"No Shirt Boy?" Percy questioned.

Annabeth covered her face with her hands, also remembering the incident.

Percy looked at her, "What went on upstairs?"

"It was nothing." Harry cleared his throat, "What were you saying Chiron?"

"Right, I was telling these three that Grover~"

"He's the satyr right?" Harry wanted to make sure he knew who everyone was.

Percy answered him, "Yeah, Grover Underwood. He's my best friend and we've been together for two years. He really~"

"Two years?" Thalia scoffed, "That's nothing. Grover and I~"

"Enough guys. Continue your bromance later, Chiron is speaking." Annabeth silenced the three of them.

"Thank you Annabeth." Chiron nodded at her, "As I was saying, Grover is a satyr who resides here. One of his jobs is to find demigods in the world and bring them here. He just called from Westover Hall, a military school. There are two twin demigods there and normally, this would be easy for him. But the Vice Principal there is being...difficult."

"Monster." Thalia instantly guessed..

"That _**is**_ a possibility, or he may be a mortal with a high resistance to the mist." Chiron weighed the two options, "Whatever the case, he's in need of some assistance."

"I'm going." Percy stepped forward.

Chiron smiled, "There was no stopping you with that one."

"I'm coming along as well." Annabeth stepped up right next to Percy.

Chiron nodded his head, "I can count on you to look after him."

"If Annabeth's going, then there's no way I'm staying behind." Thalia held Annabeth's hand.

Chiron had nothing to say for her.

"How about, ' _Another child of the Big Three ensures their safety_ '?" Harry tried to help.

Thalia patted him on the back, "I like that No Shirt."

"Are you really going to call me that?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know. Let's see if it sticks, _No Shirt_." Thalia grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes, "What about me?"

"What about you?" Chiron turned to him.

"Aren't you going to tell me to come along?" Harry looked at the others.

Chiron shook his head, "Three's the limit Harry. Didn't Percy mention this when recounting what has gone on so far?"

Harry raised his hands up, indicating he knew nothing.

"As long as I can remember," Annabeth spoke up, "Only three demigods were allowed to go on quests together."

"How come?" Harry slipped into a lawn chair on the porch.

Percy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, something like 'Two's a party, Three's a crowd'. If anymore demigods were traveling together, their...scent or whatever would draw monsters from all over the country."

"Trust me." Thalia added, "Even with three demigods, loads of monsters will come after you. I'm speaking from experience."

Harry nodded along, "I understand. I just thought I might be able to help."

"Actually," Chiron raised his hand up, "I think you can." He took what looked like a tiny bell out of his pocket and shook it.

Isaac stepped out of the Big House, "Yes?"

"Isaac, do me a favor. Would you call Argus here? Tell him it's urgent."

"Sure things," Isaac jogged off.

All four teenagers gave Chiron looks that asked the same question, 'What did we just witness?'

Chiron sighed, "Isaac is a son of Aidos."

"Ai-who?" Percy questioned.

"Aidos." Annabeth told Percy.

"What's her title?" Thalia was interested as well.

"If I'm remember correctly, her title was... _Aidos, the Goddess of shame, modesty and humility_." Annabeth recited.

"What does that have to do with him hearing a sound we couldn't?" Harry was the only one unsatisfied.

"This is a modesty bell forged by Hephaestus himself. Through my...connections, it came into my hands. I planned to ring it whenever the campers were being rowdy but as you can see, it was of no use." Chiron shook the bell, "When Isaac arrived last year, I tossed it out in the trash and he came running."

"Because of his Mom?" Thalia looked impressed.

"Some traits are so powerful, they pass on to the child." Chiron informed her.

"This gods and goddesses stuff is only legit in America." Harry blew a strand of hair out of his eye.

"Not true." Chiron would have gone on further to argue, but just then, Argus and Isaac jogged into view.

Argus had eyes...everywhere. They were all one shade of blue. The eyes that could be seen were on his face, neck, arms and hands. He wore the standard Camp Half-Blood uniform.

"I brought him. Just like you asked Chiron." Isaac reported.

Chiron nodded his head, "I appreciate it very much. Now, Argus I'd like you to..."

Argus seemed to be laughing at something from Harry's assessment. Though you couldn't really tell since his eyes were the only thing you could see.

"Argus," Chiron beckoned for him to come closer. Lowering his voice he said, "I'd like you to schedule a flight for these 4. They'll be heading to Bar Harbor, Maine."

"We're using a plane?" Percy coughed.

Even though Chiron had tried to whisper, Percy's dolphin-like hearing could never mistake anything.

"It's the fastest mode of transportation." Chiron stated.

"Yeah but..." Percy rubbed his left arm, "Last time I used a plane, Zeus threatened to blast me out of the sky."

"I'm with Percy on this one. I don't think flying is the way to go." Thalia backed him up.

"I don't see any other method," Chiron looked them all in the eyes, "A car would take about 9 hours."

"Um, if I may?" Harry spoke up.

Percy stopped rubbing his arm and grabbed Harry, pulling him in front, "I almost forgot! You're a wizard aren't you? You have some kind of spell that can take us there _**without**_ Zeus killing us?"

"Spells?" Thalia had not learned about this.

Annabeth waved her hand, "I'll fill you in later. Harry, do you have a spell that can take us there?" She questioned.

"Well, there's only one and I haven't tried using it on my own..." Harry trailed off.

Percy planted both his hands on Harry's shoulders, "In the name of all things Greek, I beg you, please, use that spell."

Harry had never been asked a question in this way. He couldn't possibly say no, "Fine. All of you, grab onto my clothing."

Annabeth grabbed his right shirt sleeve, Thalia grabbed the back of his shirt and Percy held his scarf. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated.

"What's taking so long?" Thalia whispered.

"I don't know," Percy whispered back, "Do your thing wizard!"

"Is he going to summon a~"

"Will both of you just shut up?!" Annabeth hissed.

Thalia and Percy exchanged ' _WOW_ ' glances and held onto Harry's garments.

' _I'll need to thank Annabeth later_.' Harry noted in his mind, ' _Okay, Bar Harbor, Maine...Bar Harbor, Maine..._ ' Harry repeated over and over.

The Three D's were the key to successfully apparating. Destination, Determination, Deliberation.

' _I want to go to Bar Harbor, Maine!_ ' Harry shouted in his mind, ' _And not just anywhere. I want to land right in front of Westover Hall!_ ' He could see it in his mind, the school, all black stone, with towers and slit windows.

Everything went dark. Harry felt like he was being crushed from every directions. The air was sucked out of his lungs as his eyes were pushed into his head. His eardrums turned and twisted.

Then, they settled. The four of them stood at the front where, a set of huge wooden doors on the edge of a rocky, snowy dark aura-having cliff overlooking a big frosty forest on one side and a gray churning ocean on the other.

"Well, that was fun." Annabeth had already recovered from the Apparition effects.

"Are you...kidding?" Percy wheezed, bent over, clutching his stomach.

"What is...wrong with you Annabeth?" Thalia was on the floor..

"They're so...slow." Harry searched for the right word.

"I know right?" Annabeth stood next to Harry.

Harry turned away from them to look at the ominous "school". What lay behind these doors that Harry was getting a bad vibe from just thinking about? He would have to find out, **after** Thalia and Percy recovered from their Apparition sickness.


	4. The Twins

( **Last Episode on Dragon Ball Z Kai! J.K...Rowling! See what I did there? (^_^) Anyways, the story continues...** )

"How long will it take you two to recover?" Harry ran his hands through his hair, an action he was guilty of doing whenever he was annoyed.

Percy and Thalia were hunched over, coughing their lungs out and trying to get a grip on the situation. Thalia managed to muster up some strength, which she used to answer him.

"You're a wizard." She coughed horribly, "You're used to this kind of thing."

"Not true!" Harry denied her statement, "This is the first time I've ever apparated in my life!"

"Well," Percy wiped away the specs of dried saliva outlining his bottom lip, "You've at least **seen** other people do it. I still don't understand how **you're** not affected." He was talking to Annabeth now.

"I guess you don't have to be a child of the Big Three to endure." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"That's not fair." Thalia managed to lift her head up, "Flying's not my strong suit. Apparating is the same thing except it's instant."

"Give me a break," Percy scoffed, "You're a child of Zeus!"

"Don't remind me." Thalia muttered.

"Hey!" Annabeth stomped her foot, "That is enough out of the both of you! Harry just got here and both of you are showing your true colors. What kind of story do you think he'll tell his friends when he gets back to his home?"

" **If** there's a home to go back to." Harry uttered the comment out of the corner of his mouth.

"Don't say that." Thalia used his shoulder to keep herself standing, "From what I've heard, you're friends are strong. I'm sure they're alive and well."

Harry grunted and crossed his arms.

Annabeth shook her head, "As I was saying, Grover is in there. What's our plan of action?"

"Why don't we just pose as students?" Percy suggested, "We ditched school the day before and we're just coming back now. I've ditched school a bunch of times so I think I can convince them."

"Don't worry Sea Boy," Thalia chipped in, "I'll get us in by manipulating the mist."

"Actually," Harry interrupted the both of them, smirking, "I have something much better in mind."

* * *

"You have a cloak that let's you become invisible?!" Percy's eyes were popping out of his head.

"My headmaster, Dumbledore, gave it to me." Harry told him.

"I wish Mr. D would give _**me**_ something like that. All I've received from him are threats to turn me into a dolphin." Percy muttered bitterly.

"Shhh!" Thalia shushed him, "We're getting close to the entrance!"

Annabeth had gone ahead of the trio, using her Cap Of Invisibility. Harry noted that they seemed to carry many similar items, physically and mentally. The two wooden doors cracked open, meaning Annabeth had already gotten inside.

"The school's having a dance." Annabeth whispered to the invisible trio.

"Perfect. We can sneak them out under the ruse of needing fresh air." Thalia whispered back.

"It's not going to be that easy." Harry told her, "Chiron said the Vice Principal was giving problems."

"He's a monster, I'm sure of it." Thalia stated firmly, "We have to deal with him first."

"But how do we do that without attracting attention from the students?" Annabeth wanted to know.

"I can manipulate the mist." Thalia offered.

Annabeth took on a tone of surprise, "You can?"

"I can try." Thalia went out from under Harry's Cloak of Invisibility.

"Thalia don't~" But Annabeth was too late. Thalia was already approaching the first adult in their view.

Walking over in a normal fashion, she seemed to be whispering things to herself because Harry noticed her bottom lip slightly moving.

Thalia tapped the teacher on the shoulder and he turned around. They exchanged words and he flashed a smile before turning back to a group of students around him.

Thalia casually walked back over to where the group had been huddled and climbed into Harry's cloak, "We're good to go."

"How?" Percy asked.

"I told him that I had caught three students sneaking out of the building and asked if she wanted to see them." Thalia recounted her story, "She said that as long as I was watching them, they wouldn't need to see her."

"Pretty dumb for a teacher." Harry mused.

"You have no idea." Percy rolled his eyes, "In one of my schools, the teacher literally~"

"Percy!" Annabeth cut him off.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"We don't have the time for this!" She hissed, "Let's find Grover, get the demigods and get the tartarus out of here!"

"Fine. Don't have to be such a hellhound about it." Percy muttered.

Annabeth took off her Cap Of Invisibility and Harry folded up his Cloak of Invisibility, putting it in the denim backpack he had gotten from Isaac. The four teens tried to act natural as they glided across the dance floor.

"Here's the plan." Thalia kept her voice low, "Percy, you and I will take the South and West wing and search for Grover. Use that empathy link the two of you have. Harry and Annabeth will search for the demigods in the North and East Wing. Hopefully~"

"Why do Harry and Annabeth get to go together?" Percy butted in.

"Because Harry and Annabeth are responsible and less likely to botch the plan!" Thalia snapped, "And if I keep you close, I can monitor what you say and do."

"Okay _**Mom**_." Percy grumbled, "Harry take care of Annabeth. She means the world to me."

"She means more to me than him so if anything happens to her, I'll maim you." Thalia tried to one up him.

"Maim?" Percy sneered, "Let a hair on her precious head get touched and I'll **kill** you."

"I'll~"

"Enough of this, get going!" Annabeth shooed them off, waving her hat around like bug repellent, "When we get back we are going to have a **long** talk."

"I love you!" Thalia waved as she dragged Percy off in their assigned direction.

"I love you too!" Percy said immediately after, not wanting Thalia to beat him.

After Percy and Thalia were a safe distance away, Harry commented.

"It looks like you have a lot of loving people around you." He looked at her.

Annabeth socked him in the arm, "Please, don't make this any more embarrassing than it already is."

Harry laughed, "I don't know. It would be fun to pit both of them against me."

"And how would you do that?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Harry leaned in close, "By making them jealous."

"OH NO!" Annabeth raised her hands, stepping back, "Trust me Harry, you do not want to have Percy feeling jealous. He'll...He'll do something stupid."

"It wouldn't be anything serious." Harry tried to persuade her, "A hug now and then?"

Annabeth shook her head, "Sorry, the only guys I've felt comfortable hugging are Percy, Grover, Chiron and…" She couldn't bring herself to name him but Harry knew.

' _Luke_.' He thought to himself.

"We'd better start searching for them then." Harry stretched his arms, deliberately speak to Annabeth, "I have a feeling Thalia would maim me if she came back and found us in the same spot."

"Right." Annabeth chuckled, "Stick close to me Harry. We didn't get you a weapon back at the Camp so _**if**_ there is a monster here, I'll be the one fighting it."

Harry took his wand out of his pocket, "I don't need a sword. Any fighting I need to do will come directly from this fellow."

"A stick?" Annabeth shook her head, "Well, if it can help us teleport, I guess it can pack a punch."

Harry nodded his head, "Don't judge a wand by its cover."

Annabeth and Harry left the dance room and walked through the hallways.

Percy had filled him in completely when they were outside of the building, waiting for Annabeth to open the doors. They were looking for _**fraternal**_ twin demigods, one girl and one boy.

It felt like they had spent hours combing through each floor.

"I'm going to take a gulp of water from that fountain over there." Harry pointed.

"Okay." Annabeth acknowledged, "I'm going to use the bathroom. Wait for me."

"Sure thing." Harry promised her.

Bending over the fountain, he held down the handle at the side and drank till he was fully hydrated. He heard chatter and laughter which prompted him to search for the source of the sound.

Walking away from the water fountain, he crept up to a room where the door was slightly cracked open. Light from inside could be seen on the hallway floor. Harry took a deep breath, clearing any forms of awkwardness and pushed the door open.

As he expected, the laughter cut short. Inside the room, a boy about 10 years old was standing next to a girl roughly his age. Both of them turning their eyes on Harry made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Can we help you?" The girl asked him, breaking the tension in the air. She had black eyes and silky dark hair. She looked lean and about Harry's height, if not a few inches shorter. Her olive skin seemed to glow, almost like she was a spirit.

"Forget him sis." The boy said angrily, "He's probably a transfer that wants to get a look at the two _**ghosts**_."

The boy had the same eyes as her accompanied by black shaggy hair that looked like he had just gotten out of bed. His olive skin glowed like hers.

"Nico!" She gave him a flabbergasted look.

"You know it too." He crossed his arms, making it clear he wasn't going to apologize.

He didn't have to though. Harry didn't understand a thing he had said.

"Wait a second." Harry said aloud, "Nico Di Angelo?"

Nico turned to the girl, "See?"

The girl walked towards Harry and pushed him back, "You need to leave."

"Hold on a second." Harry grabbed her hands instinctively.

"Don't touch my sister." Nico snarled, jumping up.

Harry dropped the girls hands, "Sorry, I didn't mean to~"

"Why are you still here?" Nico wedged himself between Bianca and Harry, "My sister asked you to leave. I don't want to make you."

Though his tone sounded serious, Harry noticed his knees trembling.

' _Acting tough to protect his sister._ ' Harry thought to himself, ' _Now where have I seen that before?_ '

"I know you're scared. You've been through some rough experiences and I can explain everything. But you both have to come with me." Harry pleaded.

Nico's shoulders relaxed, "How do you~"

"Let's go with him Nico." Bianca interrupted, her eyes shining at Harry.

"What? Why?" Nico was completely confused.

"It's like the dream I told you about. Someone would come for us and we would go on an adventure." Bianca smiled brightly.

"But~"

"Come on Nico." Bianca squeezed his hands, "Don't tell me you actually like this place."

Nico pursed his lips and looked to Harry, "Okay. But any shady movements…" Nico took a taser out of his back pocket.

' _It's a good thing he warned me_.' Harry laughed nervously, ' _Now I know not to make any sudden motions!_ '

"Harry?!" Annabeth was calling him.

"Is that you?" Bianca questioned.

"Yeah, she's my partner. We're supposed to be together but I wandered off when I heard your voices. She's probably worried sick and~"

Bianca latched onto his arm, "She sounds very distraught. We shouldn't keep her waiting right?"

"Right…" Harry shot Nico a questioning glance and Nico shrugged his shoulders in response, "Let's go."

* * *

 **Was in Starbucks and started brain storming. Before I knew it, I had a whole chapter. Enjoy! ^_^**


	5. It All Falls Apart

( **Bianca seems to have found her knight in shining** **armor. What's going on?** )

"So...your partner," Bianca questioned Harry as they walked down the hall, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Harry snorted at the thought, "Not at all. She's already got someone."

"Perfect." She smiled at him.

Nico walked behind the two silently, his hands in his pockets. It didn't take a genius to realize that Nico wasn't exactly a fan of the attention Bianca was giving Harry. Harry felt the dark aura he was letting off and decided that he wasn't going to risk becoming the enemy of a demigod who's power was unknown.

"So Nico," Harry started a conversation, "What do you like to do for fun?"

Nico caught up to Harry and was on his left side in a second, his face shining, "I'm a master at Mythomagic."

"What's that?" Harry asked him.

"It's a trading card game that comes with figurines. The whole thing is centered around Greek Mythology." Nico explained.

"Interesting." Harry looked to him.

"For example," Nico went on, "Did you know that Hades has 5000 attack points? Well, only if you let the enemy go first."

"Why would you let the enemy go first?" Harry questioned, "If the opponent is stronger, they could wipe you out with one blow."

"True but the game's no fun if you don't take risks." Nico shrugged his shoulders.

"Nico is **obsessed** with that game." Bianca butted in, "He tried teaching it to me once but I couldn't see the point so I dropped it."

"Actually, you caught on pretty quickly. But when we played our first game I destroyed you and you quit." Nico corrected her.

Bianca shot him a look and he put his hands in the air. Harry, however, didn't notice. He was too busy looking ahead.

"Annabeth!" He called, "I'm here!"

"Harry!" She ran up to him, "Thank Hera you're okay."

"Look who I found." He jerked his head at both Bianca and Nico.

"Hello." Nico raised his hand in a friendly manner, "I'm Nico."

Annabeth smiled at him, "Nice to meet you Nico."

He turned away bashfully. Meanwhile, Harry managed to separate Bianca from his side long enough for her to give Annabeth the time of day.

"Hel~lo!" Bianca greeted her in a friendly way, "Annabeth right?"

Annabeth cocked her head to one side, "How do you know my name?"

"I heard from Harry. Isn't he just the nicest person?" Bianca looked back at Harry loving.

Annabeth glanced at Harry and he mouthed the words, " _Don't ask._ "

"Well, first things first, we should explain why you're coming with us." Annabeth figured.

"You two are demigods." Harry blurted out.

Bianca was clearly in another world so Nico responded.

"You mean our Dad is a god?" His eyes twinkled.

"Not necessarily." Annabeth shook her head, "Your Mom could be your godly parent and your Dad could be human."

"Cool!" Nico exclaimed, "Do I have any powers? Maybe my Father's Zeus and I get to fly around."

Harry chuckled, "I highly doubt it. The Big Three swore not to have anymore children."

"Big Three?" Nico questioned him, confused at the term.

Before Harry could answer him, Annabeth put a hand up. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, all new kids do. However, this is not the appropriate time or place to answer these questions."

"Where are we gonna go?" Nico looked to Harry.

"Camp Half-Blood." Harry smiled, "Trust me, that place is amazing."

" _Annabeth! Yoohoo!_ " Percy sang, " _What are you doing?_ "

A tall man with curly brown hair, brown eyes and a noticeably wispy beard was walking alongside him. He covered his mouth at Percy's gesture, indicating he was resisting the urge.

Annabeth face palmed and shook her head.

"Is **that** your boyfriend?" Bianca asked, elbowing Annabeth in a playful manner.

"Yes." Annabeth answered with a sigh, "Although I'm beginning to reconsider."

Thalia was right behind him. Crossing her arms as they walked up to the group of 4, she glazed over the twins and turned to Harry.

"You found them?" There was a hint of jealousy in that voice.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and decided to overlook it, "What can I say? I heard laughter and it was just my luck that it was coming from them."

' _Or was it?_ ' Harry asked himself.

He had been delaying from telling Thalia, Annabeth and Percy that a goddess had spoken to him. After listening to Percy's story and going over the words the female voice had said, the goddess was not a friendly one.

' _Was this a trap?_ ' Harry speculated, ' _Has she brought me here to have me killed by a mythological monster? Before I find a way back to Ron and Hermione?_ '

' _No._ ' Harry argued with himself, ' _She wouldn't do that. If she wanted to get rid of me, she would have done it a long time ago. Then again, I don't even know what her true intentions are..._ '

"Harry!" Percy snapped his fingers in his face, "Come back to Earth Harry."

"I'm listening, I'm listening." Harry assured them.

Percy perked an eyebrow but nonetheless continued talking. Harry picked up from there.

"You guys said Dr. Thorn has been acting shady around you?" Percy questioned.

"Yeah." Bianca nodded her head, "Ever since we were put in this school he's been...circling around us."

Harry realized she had detached herself from him. He swung his right arm around in attempt to loosen it up a bit.

"It's like he was **everywhere**." Nico recounted, "I'd go out to use the bathroom and he'd be in the hallway."

"And when I went out for lunch," Bianca added on, "He would always stare at me."

"That is, until Grover showed up." Nico nodded in his direction, "He kind of usurped Dr. Thorn by hanging around us. He even got the other kids talking about it."

"I never would have guessed you were a satyr." Bianca smiled, "You blend in really well."

"Thank you." Grover bowed.

"As friendly as you guys are, we should all leave before a league of monsters appear. 6 demigods and a satyr. That's like ringing a dinner bell over a loud speaker for them to come get us." Thalia butted in.

"She's right you know." Someone called out.

Nico jumped back and Bianca pulled him behind her. "Mr. Thorn?"

Percy uncapped a ball point pen and it turned into a sword. It looked to be about 3 feet, though it could have been more.

The Celestial Bronze shined under the light. Just looking at the double-edged blade made _**Harry**_ feel threatened.

Percy's tightened his hold around the sword and Annabeth drew a dagger. Thalia lifted her wrist up and a bracelet shook. She was also holding a can of mace, which caught Harry's eye. After seeing a pen turn into a sword, he knew those two objects would be something much more lethal.

"Now, now, now." He raised his hands. "What are you kids doing with such weapons? Didn't your Mothers tell you not to play with sharp objects?"

"He smells like a monster." Grover told everyone.

"We can kill him and then leave." Percy suggested.

"That, I agree with." Annabeth nodded, "He's going to prove himself troublesome if we don't defeat him."

"Grover, shield the kids." Thalia ordered him.

He pushed Bianca and Nico behind him and spread his arms out. A determined look flashed in his eye and Harry felt that if it was necessary, Grover would be willing to die for them.

' _I guess I should try to look threatening as well._ ' Harry took his wand out of his pocket.

At the sigh of it, Dr. Thorn's smirk slid off his face, "You're here?"

Harry looked around before answering, "Are you talking to me?"

Dr. Throne shook his head, "I thought it was weird that backup had arrived so quickly. Now I know why."

He stepped back and began to grow in size. His face remained the same except for his eyes. They were no longer dark brown. One was hazel, the other was blue. His body morphed into that of a Lion's and his clothes, unable to contain his size, were torn to shreds.

A scorpion-like tail swung around behind him and Harry gulped. "He's a manticore."

"Yeah, we can see that." Thalia rolled her eyes.

Harry backed up, allowing Percy and Annabeth to share the front row, "Sorry guys. I can't help you with this one. Of course this would happen. The one monster I actually come face to face with is resistant to all magic."

"We'll talk about that later Wizard." Percy glanced back at him.

In the second that Percy looked back, Dr. Thorn shot a spike at him. His ADHD managed to sense the danger for him and he stepped to the right quickly, but not quick enough. It cut his shoulder and Percy felt his strength dissolves as he knelt on one knee.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath.

Thalia tapped her bracelet and it turned into a shield. On the front of it was a gut-wrenching image of Medusa, snakes and all. Dr. Thorn stepped back, clearly horrified.

"That's right you beast!" Thalia kept coming, "Back up!"

She sprayed the can of mace and it turned into a spear. Harry couldn't do anything but look on in awe. The Manticore was clearly done for.

Dr. Thorn must have realized this too because he turned on his heel and ran.

"Get back here you coward!" Thalia chased after him.

"Thalia, wait!" Annabeth ran after _her_.

"Aw Zeus!" Grover would have run off too but he turned back around to Nico and Bianca.

"D-Don't worry about us." Bianca was trying hard to keep her voice level, "We'll be fine."

Grover pursed his lips and turned to me, "Harry, watch over them?"

Harry flashed him a thumbs up, "I didn't plan on leaving."

"Thanks. Guys! Wait!" Grover went down the hall, taking out a wooden flute from his pocket as he ran.

Harry went over to Percy, "Let me see the wound."

Percy waved him off, "It's nothing. Trust me, I've been hit by **far** worse."

"I'm sure you have. But a Manticore's spike is poisoned." Harry pressed on, "That's why you felt all your strength sap."

"Let's say for a second..." Percy glanced at Bianca who was trembling and lowered his voice, "I'm poisoned. Do you have the antidote?"

"No, but I can delay the poison's full effects until we find one." Harry countered, " _Delay Poison_!" He pointed his wand at the cut.

"How do you feel?" Harry questioned him.

Percy jumped up, "Like I've been dead for some time but then I was revived." He slapped Harry on the back, "Man I wish I was a wizard!"

Harry grinned, "I don't know. It can be pretty stressful for someone outside of the magical world."

"Outside?" Percy scoffed, "Man, I've killed the Minotaur, gone to the underworld and back, battled a god, fought his daughter, sailed through the sea of monsters and came back alive. If I'm not magical, I don't know what is."

"Get going Percy." Harry got him going with a shove.

"Thanks again Harry!" Percy waved over his shoulder.

"You're welcome!" Harry called after him.

After Percy was out of sight, Harry turned around to face Bianca and Nico. Bianca's teeth were chattering while Nico seemed to be silent screaming with excitement.

"We should get you guys out of here." Harry put his arms around the twins, "Come on, let's go."

* * *

As Harry walked down the stairs, he felt someone's hands on him and without thinking, looked at Bianca.

His heroism in her eyes was short-lived. She now only saw his as a new friend. Or at least that's what she told him.

"What is it?" She asked him.

Harry shook his head, "It's nothing. Let's not rush ourselves. If they're still fighting the Manticore, we don't want to get caught in the crossfire."

"Yeah..." Nico seemed to be lost in thought.

Harry couldn't blame him. At first, when he found out about the Greek gods and goddesses, he had been slightly excited. But now that he had seen a human turn into a Manticore and a pen become a sword, he wasn't sure if it was a safe world. How had these demigods managed to live on their own?

' _It happens to the best of them._ ' A familiar female voice whispered.

' _It's you again._ ' Harry scowled inwardly, ' _What do you want with me?_ '

' _I'm interested in the boy my son wants to destroy._ ' She laughed sleepily.

' _Your son? Who is he?_ ' Harry demanded to know, ' _What have I done to him?_ '

' _It isn't what you've done._ ' She said, ' _It's what you're **going** to do that worries him._ '

Harry's mind flashed back to Cedric pulling Hermione back, ' _He wouldn't..._ ' Harry shook his head, ' _No. Cedric isn't a bad guy. He was probably pulling her back from the edge so she wouldn't fall. Damn it, why am I here? What's going on over there?_ '

' _Cedric isn't my son. A child of mine a Hufflepuff? Kronos forbid._ '

"Harry?" Nico touched his arm. They had reached the first floor.

Instinctively, Harry pulled back and immediately looked sorry. Even Bianca was surprised.

"Sorry Nico," Harry apologized, "I've got a lot of things on my mind."

"That's not what I was talking about." Nico pointed to a back doorway.

Just before the door closed, Harry caught a glimpse of Percy's leg as he was dragged out.

"Oh no." Harry broke out into a sprint.

Bianca and Nico were right behind him. Harry knew he couldn't leave them unprotected so he thought long and hard, remembering the two celestial bronze hammers he had seen when he was first being carried through the camp.

And then, raising his wand in the air he yelled, " _Accio_!"

Nothing happened for a moment and then Harry heard a crack, as if a firework had gone off. The hammers came speeding at him like bullets and for a split second he wondered if he would have to duck. Luckily, they stopped right in front of his waist.

Grabbing them out of the air, he handed one to Nico and then one to Bianca, "Use these to protect yourselves."

"Where are you going?" Nico questioned him.

"I have to help Thalia and the others." Harry stated.

"Don't leave us alone!" Bianca begged him.

He patted her head, "Nico is here with you. I've gotten you two celestial hammers in case anything else shows up."

Her face went pale at the possibility of another monster.

"Don't worry," Harry assured her, "The chances of that happening are unlikely. Especially in such a guarded place like this."

"Why don't we just come with you?" Bianca suggested.

Harry shook his head, "It's too dangerous. I can't have you guys risking your lives. You're inexperienced."

Bianca opened her mouth to say something but Nico clamped his hand over her lips, "We've got this Harry. Go on."

"Thanks you guys. I'll be back in a flash, I swear it." Harry bolted out the door.

* * *

( **Hey guys! I realized how short 1,000 words are and I am now raising my minimum to 2,500. Is that better? I don't know. It still seems pretty small. If I get more reviews telling me it's short, I'll raise it to 3,000. Ciao!** )


	6. Hunters

( **Harry is _SUCH_ a genius! Leave the two innocent inexperienced demigods alone and go fight a monster resistant to all Magic!|^.^** **| Isn't he a genius?** **Back to the story.** )

The moment he stepped outside, he came face to face, literally, with Thalia, Grover and Annabeth's unconscious bodies. Grover was laid out by the doorway, having caused Harry to trip and stumble into Thalia's body. She was on top of Annabeth, who was flat on her back. It looked as if Thalia had been trying to shield Annabeth from an attack and it ended up knocking both of them out.

Moving Thalia to the ground, Harry patted Annabeth's cheeks in an attempt to wake her up.

"Hey! Annabeth!" He hissed, "Get up!"

She stirred but didn't move. He turned his attempts to Thalia. She cracked open her eyes and tried to sit up, only to fall back.

"What's wrong?" Harry questioned.

"My arm." She hissed when he lifted up her left arm.

"It's probably broken." He took out his wand and pointed at it, " _Brackium Emendo_!"

Both harry and Thalia could hear her bones pop back into place. After the cracking stopped, she shook it, once, twice and got up.

"Thanks No Shirt." She slapped him on the back.

He rolled his eyes, "Stop calling me that."

She grinned, "Alright, for mending my broken arm with your magic, you've earned yourself the right to remove that nickname."

"Thank you." Harry sighed in relief.

"I should be thanking you, Harrdini." She grinned.

"Oh my Zeus." Harry shook his head.

"I'll wake up Annabeth and Grover," She looked around, "You find Percy."

"That I can do." Harry nodded his head and left Thalia to tend to the other two.

While walking, he spotted Manticore tracks in the mud. He followed the tracks until he spotted Dr. Thorn near the cliff's edge. On his right side lay a badly-cut up Percy. This put Harry in a sticky situation. He knew magic had no effect on a manticore. Hermione wasn't here to point out any advantages he had.

' _What would Ron do?_ ' Harry asked himself.

He took a deep breath, cleared his mind of any logic and rushed towards Dr. Thorn jumped onto him and pulled him back, away from the cliff's edge.

"What in the Tartarus?" He called out, surprised.

" _Vulnera Sanentur_ _!_ " He pointed his wand at Percy before being grabbed by Dr. Thorn.

"Not a very smart move, boy!" He threw Harry to ground, damaging his rib cage.

Harry landed face first and a loud crunch sound proceeded to come from his glasses. They slipped off as he raised his head.

Harry struggled to get up, clutching his right side. Dr. Thorn stomped over to him, each step much louder and intimidating than the last. As Dr. Thorn raised his left foot to squash Harry's head, he felt a sharp pain in his back.

Percy was back on his feet, digging Riptide into Dr. Thorn's lower spine, his lips drawn into a tight line of seriousness. He pressed Riptide down so it would go even further, causing Dr. Thorn to howl. His scorpion tail swung around and Percy had only a few seconds to yank Riptide out and dodge.

Slashing at Dr. Thorn's two ankles, he slid past him and ran over to Harry, dragging him to his feet.

"Come on man! We gotta go!" Percy hurried him.

"My glasses!" Harry patted the ground in search of them, "Where are they?"

Percy snatched them off of the ground and shoved Harry to get him going, "I've got them! Let's go!"

Harry ran blindly, trusting his ears as well as Percy's heavy breathing. He felt the ground get soggier and knew they were back with Thalia and the others. Percy stopped him and handed him glasses, then rushed to wrap Annabeth in a tight hug.

Putting on his glasses, the first thing he noticed was a diagonal crack through his left lens.

"Oh man," Grover bit into a can of Pepsi, "Your glasses are busted."

"It's fine, I can fix it." Harry pointed his wand at the broken lens, " _Oculus Reparo_!"

The crack shined for a second before fading away.

"Whoa," Thalia stared at him, impressed, "You've gotta teach me some spells once we get back."

" **If** we get back!" Grover pointed at an angry Dr. Thorn running their way.

"I think I can~" Harry clutched his side and would have fallen if it weren't for Thalia's dainty footwork. She was by his side in an instant, holding him up.

"You've done enough." Thalia thanked him, "I didn't die and come back to life for nothing. Let's go guys." She tapped her bracelet and the tip of her Mace canister, causing Aegis and her spear to form.

Percy uncapped his pen, stepping forward.

Dr. Thorn's scorpion tail came into view and from it, 3 spikes were shot. Thalia deflected one using Aegis while Percy managed to slice through the other using Riptide. That left one more. Annabeth, who was still a bit dazed turned to a spike coming straight towards her.

"No!" Harry fumbled for his wand and pointed it at her, but in his heart he knew it was too late.

An arrow went flying past her and hit the spike, derailing it of it's path and lodging it into the ground. Thalia turned around, frowning.

"Who is it?" Harry followed her gaze.

The bitterness clear in her voice, Thalia answered him, "The Hunters."

* * *

Dr. Thorn continued to run at the demigods, oblivious to the new threat that had appeared. As soon as three silver arrows struck him in the chest, he was aware of their presence. Uttering a cry so inhumane, he stumbled back, yanking the arrows out.

A group of adolescent girls stepped out from behind the trees.

"Artemis!" He swore, "What is a goddess doing here gods?"

Harry looked at the girl he was addressing and had to blink twice to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. She looked 12, though she could pass for 13. Her auburn hair had a few strands out of place in the ponytail it was pulled back in. Her yellow eyes were pale. They could pass as silver if someone wasn't looking closely. But nothing captured his attention more than her stung face. She was absolutely beautiful.

She ignored his question, keeping her bow trained on him.

"Hunters." Artemis flicked her head to the right and the girls surrounded him.

Dr. Thorn snarled again, but it was clearly a bluff. What was he going to do? He glared down at Harry and his lips curled into a smile.

"What's so funny?" One of the hunters questioned him.

He kept his eyes on Harry and pointed at him, "As long as you're alive, I'll be back."

Artemis let an hour fly and it pierced his heart, killing him instantly. He disappeared in a shower of gold dust. Thalia helped Harry up while Percy and Annabeth just stared at the Hunters. There was an awkward silence until one hunter spoke.

Looking at her, Harry had to bite his tongue to keep his draw from dropping open. She was gorgeous. Her dark brown eyes radiated a cold regal aura that was accompanied by perfect copper-colored skin. A silver circlet was braided into her hair at the top. She was absolutely stunning.

"You." She pointed at Harry with a hunting knife, "What did he mean?"

"...Huh?" Harry looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Artemis, permission to kill this sniveling male." She drew nearer.

"Hey!" Thalia barked, "Back off Zoë."

"Thou hast not the to power to command me, _Halfblood_." Zoë sneered.

"Zoë, that's enough." Artemis ordered.

"But~" Zoë shook her head, "Yes My Lady."

Zoë put away her knife, flashing Thalia a look of absolute loathing before returning to Artemis's side.

"Hunters, inspect the area." Artemis ordered them, her bow disappearing, "Make sure no monsters are lingering."

"There are two demigods," Harry said to her, "Nico and Bianca. They're in the building. They were what he was after. So if you could just~"

"Silence!" Zoë stared at him, furious, "Thou dare order Lady Artemis around! Ooh, were it not a commandment from My Lady I would have slain thee minutes ago!"

Thalia grabbed her by her collar, "No one speaks like that anymore!"

Zoë's face turned bright red, "I hate this language! It changes too often!" She removed Thalia's hand from her collar. "Watch thyself child."

"Child?!" Thalia looked like she was going to swing on her.

Annabeth, sensing the tension, tugged on Thalia's arm, "C'mon. It's not worth it."

Thalia let Annabeth pull her away, keeping her eyes locked with Zoë's. Artemis nodded her head back to a ginger haired muscular looking girl.

"Phoebe, get the demigods in the building. Clear it as well." Artemis snapped her fingers.

"Of course." She jogged towards the back door and disappeared into the building.

"Perseus Jackson." Artemis beckoned him to come closer, "I need a word with you."

Harry caught him exchanging glances with Annabeth. Grover mouthed the words, " _Whatever you do, don't piss her off,_ " To him and Percy nodded his head.

Gulping, he walked over to her, "Yes Ma'am?"

"Artemis." She corrected him. Making eye contact with Harry, she pulled him aside. "I need to have a word with you as well."

Harry sucked in a sharp breath and nodded his head quickly, "Sure."

Percy shot him a look and Harry instantly realized his mistake.

"I mean," Harry started again, "Of course."

Artemis raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Pushing Harry and Percy forward, she ordered them to march into the forest. The two boys glanced at each other, wondering if a male face was the last sight he'd behold before going to the next realm.

* * *

 **Yasss, the long awaited update has arrived! I have an idea for the next chapter! Thalia's POV! Well, not "POV" POV. Just POV. That's confusing right? *Waves hand* Don't worry about it, you'll understand once you read it. I'm going to update as fast as possible, though it might just be an update every week, 2 if I'm filled with ideas. A bientot!**


	7. A Reckless Ride

( **I apologize for the long hiatus**. **I'll make this chapter especially long for you guys! :D Back to the story!** )

"Turn around and put your hands on your head." Artemis ordered them.

Percy did as he was told, muttering a prayer to Poseidon in Greek. Harry raised his hands and put them on his head, but continued to face Artemis.

"Do you not speak English?" Artemis questioned, "Turn around."

"What are you going to do?" Harry looked her in the eyes.

She stared him down, her yellow eyes dangerously shining, "You dare to speak to me as though we are equals?"

"If you're going to kill me, then you're bringing yourself to my level. So yes, we're equals." Harry nodded his head.

Artemis started to laugh and Percy took the risk of turning around, exchanging glances with Harry.

Artemis wiped her eyes, tears of joy spilling out, "In all my years, I have never met a human such as yourself."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I'm different."

Artemis nodded, her eyes falling on his lightning scar, "I can tell."

Harry put his hand on his head, covering the scar up, "What did you want to talk about?"

Artemis crossed her arms, "I'm sorry, wasn't I going to kill you a second ago?"

"You weren't going to kill us." Harry stated firmly, "I was just joking around."

"Well, you're right. But that can always change." Artemis warned him, "Perseus, what _exactly_ did the Manticore say?"

Percy told Artemis everything the Manticore had rambled about, but her brow furrowed when he mentioned a "powerful creature, capable of taking down the gods."

Harry, forgetting his scar, let his hand drop to his side, "Monsters can fight gods?"

"Just because we're immortal doesn't mean we don't have enemies." Artemis turned to him, "Of course, the lower level ones, like those you have to deal with can't do anything to us. But stronger ones may be able to inflict wounds."

Harry cleared his throat, "Not that we didn't need saving, but I'd just like to know what a goddess is doing out here."

"I have sensed a strange power multiple times. Each time I sense it, I urge the Hunters to move quickly so we can find the source. As fast as we are, we never get there in time. Either the thing senses us coming and flees or it wanders off of its own will." Artemis exhaled heavily and Harry noticed her chest puff out as she did so.

Percy, following Harry's gaze, quickly elbowed him.

Harry looked at him, rubbing his side, "What the bloody hell man?" He whispered.

"Listen," Percy whispered to him, "Artemis is _not_ the goddess to stare at. Two guys saw her naked once. One's dead and the other got turned into a girl."

Harry shuddered, "Point taken."

Artemis interrupted them by clearing her throat, "Would you like to share your discussion with me?"

Percy shook his head quickly, "Just, uh, two guys talking."

Artemis arched an eyebrow but said nothing. Harry suspected she knew what they were talking about. He made a mental note to keep track of how long his eyes stayed on Artemis.

If Percy noticed it, then her Hunters would catch it even quicker. And after speaking with Zoe, he wasn't sure he wanted to take that chance.

"Well, that's all I have to discuss with you." Artemis stretched, "You can regroup with your friends."

Harry and Percy exchanged looks, shrugged shoulders and walked out of the forest. Annabeth hugged Percy and after hesitating, hugged Harry as well.

"I knew you wouldn't get hurt Harrdini." Thalia smirked.

Harry shook his head and Nico walked up to him. "Why did you just leave us there by ourselves?" He said angrily.

"Sorry, but it was the safest place I could~"

"I missed the fight of a lifetime!" Nico cut him off, stomping his foot, "You guys are all cut up and hurt and I didn't see anything!"

Bianca touched Nico's shoulder. "Calm down. You're embarrassing me."

"Listen kid, I'll make it up to you." Harry jerked his thumb at Artemis, "You see that lady?"

Nico nodded. "Mhm. What about her?"

"That's Artemis. The Goddess of Hunting, if I'm correct." Harry looked to Annabeth.

"Goddess of the Hunt, the moon, chastity, animals, and the wilderness." She recited from her memory.

"No way!" Nico yelled, facing them with a grin on his face, "In Mythomagic, Artemis does 6,500 HP Points of damage! I'm gonna go ask her if she thinks that's an accurate point system."

Percy held Nico back by his jacket, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there kid. Artemis is _not_ the goddess to mess with. She hates the male species."

"Oh." Nico looked dejected, "I read that in the books but I figured..."

"She'd be different?" Harry finished for him.

"Yeah." Nico nodded, "Guess she isn't. Didn't the myths say she turned two guys into animals?"

"Rightly so." Zoë snorted, "Men are worthless."

"I see you speak from the few instances you actually spoke to them." Harry crossed his arms, turning to her, "Based on the few encounters you've had with a man, that is the definition of prejudice, wouldn't you say?"

Zoë narrowed her eyes, "I need not speak to your kind. All men do is destroy."

"Really?" Harry stepped forward, "Where's the proof behind that? Or is this another faceless claim based on the one man you spoke to?"

"Listen boy!" Zoë stuck her finger in his face, "I have had enough of thy antics. Lady Artemis will forgive me for striking you dead."

"You mean you can strike people a live?" Percy joked.

"ARGH!" Zoë let out a yell of frustration, "Lady Artemis! Permission to do away with these peasants!"

"I understand your frustration Zoë, but bear with it." Artemis nodded her head in empathy, "That being said, I have a task for you."

"What is it, my Lady?" Zoë bowed her head.

"I'm placing the Hunters under your leadership. I want you **all** to go back to Camp Half-Blood." Artemis glared into her eyes, "No ifs, ands or buts."

"But~"

"I said _**no** **buts**_." Her silver-gray eyes darkened to that of a night-black.

"Y-Yes my lady." Zoë bowed.

"Good. Apollo, see to it that they arrive safely."

' _Apollo?_ ' Harry thought to himself, ' _The sun god? Where is he?_ '

"Okay Sis!" A male voice called out, "Leave it to me."

Before his very eyes, Harry witnessed a red Maserati appear in front of the group, a glowing red Maserati. The guy driving looked about 18, had sandy blond hair and a handsome face. He had a bright, warm smile and was wearing a sleeveless white tank top.

" _That's_ Apollo?" Harry whispered to Percy.

"Yes indeed!" Apollo answered Harry directly, "And you guys need a ride so..." Apollo snapped his fingers and the car turned into an orange mini-bus.

He opened the bus doors, "Climb on in."

The Hunters of Artemis were the first to enter, thanking Apollo politely. Next was Bianca, who happily sat at the back of the bus, near the Hunters. Then Nico, Grover, Annabeth and Percy took seats in the middle. Finally, Thalia and Harry hopped on, Harry sitting at the front by Apollo.

Apollo started the mini bus and they were soon in the sky, soaring through the clouds.

"What spell did you use to lift the car?" Harry asked, forgetting himself for a moment, "Hogwarts doesn't have anything like that."

"Spell?" Apollo looked back at Harry, grinning, "Dude, I don't know what you're talking about but, I have a haiku I've been creating in my head."

"Let's hear it mate." Harry leaned forward.

Apollo cleared his throat, " _Green grass breaks through snow._ _Artemis pleads for my help._ _I am so cool._ "

"Aren't you the god of poetry?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah. So whaddya think?" Apollo asked.

"It was um, very **interesting**." Harry nodded.

Apollo smiled, "Just like me. I'm a pretty interesting guy. Speaking of interesting...THALIA!"

"Yes?" Thalia turned around, breaking off her quiet chat with Annabeth.

"You're almost sixteen aren't you?"

"Uh, yes Si?." She came to the front.

Apollo waved his hand, "None of that _Sir_ stuff. We're cousins! And besides, calling me Sir makes me feel old."

"Whatever you say...bro."

Apollo clapped his hands, "There we go. Anyways, take the wheel."

"Wait, what?" Thalia's face twisted into an expression of shock.

"You're going to be able to drive soon. Might as well get a first-hand start." Apollo stood up.

"Oh, um..." Thalia rushed to the seat and firmly grasped the wheel.

"Just give it a little gas. Nice and eas~"

Thalia floored the gas pedal, sending the formerly-standing Harry, flying to the back. Having been accustomed to reckless transport, he bounced back up instantly.

A girl-ish scream flew into his ear, but he didn't have time to look for the source.

"Easy Thalia! What the hell's the matter with you?" He climbed back to the front.

When he looked at Thalia, he could see she was completely frozen, her hands stuck in place.

"Oi!" He snapped his fingers in her face, "Wake up."

That made things worse. She jerked back from the sudden motion, swerving the wheel to the right. That wasn't the worst part. Harry could feel them descending at an insane speed.

Looking through the front windshield, Harry could see flecks of sky scrapers.

"Pull up." He said.

People came into view and Harry yelled loudly, "PULL UP!"

Thalia swerved the wheel and they zoomed up, barely missing an office building.

"Whoa!" Apollo exclaimed, laughing, "You set a part of New England on fire!"

Harry murmured a silent prayer to those back there and hoped no one was hurt.

* * *

It was a regular day at Camp Half-Blood, excluding the absences of four well-known campers. Those in the Canoe Lake heard screaming and looked up, their eyes widening. An orange mini-bus slammed into the water, steaming appearing as it dove deeper.

Then, by some miracle, it re-positioned itself so that it was levitating above the water, then slowly lowered itself on the bank of the lake.

"That was one heck of a ride?" Apollo looked back at his guests, "How do you guys feel?"

"I think I'm gonna~" Nico clamped two hands of his mouth.

The doors opened and the occupants flooded out, all breathing heavily. Some of the Hunters muttered under their breaths, while Nico took one look at the water and puked.

"HEY!" Percy yelled at him, "Do that somewhere else man!"

"Thank you Percy!" Two naiads waved and then descended into the water.

Harry sighed, "Can't I just go home?"

* * *

( **I am sorry, my wonderful readers. This story has been inactive for too long! I was ready to give up...then I read the Cursed Child and my mind blew up. So, here's a chapter for you guys! Many more coming!** )


	8. The Dream

"Easy Nico." Bianca patted her brother's back, "Feel better."

Harry turned to Thalia, "What was that?"

"What was what?" She replied snazzily.

"You nearly killed us and you're giving **me** attitude?!" Harry barked at her.

She looked at the ground, "It's not my fault..." She mumbled, "I'm afraid of heights."

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Harry leaned closer.

Thalia glared at him, "You _know_ what I said."

"But...how?" Harry titled his head to one side, "You're the daughter of Zeus for Olympus sake!"

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean anything." She crossed her arms and looked away.

Harry exhaled silently, "Look, sorry if I'm judging. You kind of gave me a heart attack back on that bus."

"Stupid Apollo," Thalia grumbled, "Making me drive the chariot. If it wasn't for his hotness..."

Harry began to walk away, thinking this was something he was better off not hearing.

"Hey Nico." Harry waved slightly, "How are you feeling?"

"That ride was like...totally tubular!" Nico threw up a surfer sign, "I don't think anything that exciting will ever happen to me again!"

"I would hope not." Harry smiled, "Near-death experiences are an everyday occurrence for me. You have to be built for it."

"Hey," Nico shrugged, "I'm a demigod right? That means I should expect this kind of thing from now on, right?"

Harry pursed his lips, "Right..."

He had remembered his dream from the night before, ' _I have to tell Chiron about the goddess of Chaos. I've been so caught up in the mischief of this world that I've forgotten about my own. What's going on with Ron and Hermione?_ '

"Yo, Nico!" Percy waved to them from deeper inland, "We're heading to the Big House to explain things to Chiron and Mr. D. You should come with us and we'll sort you two out."

"Who's Mr. D?" Nico jogged over to him and Harry followed behind him, slowly walking.

"Ah, I call him Mr. D but he's actually Dionysus." Percy corrected himself.

"I get to meet **another** Greek god?" Nico's grin widened, "Man! That's 3 today! Wow!"

"Yeah yeah." Percy put Nico in a playful headlock and gave him a nuggie, "Try not to nerd out on me."

"No promises." Nico laughed.

Harry looked up at the sky, ' _Dionysus. If I'm correct, that's the wine god. Does he have any powers that could be of use to me?_ ' Noticing that Percy and Nico were a substantial distance away from him, he picked up his pace.

' _Ah well_.' Harry shook his head, ' _I just have to see how things play out_.'

* * *

"Peter Johnson!" Dionysus barked, "You're still alive?"

"Good to see you too, Mr. D." Percy rolled his eyes, "Still wearing that same leopard shirt?"

They were currently on the deck of the Big House.

"Listen Perry," Dionysus growled, "I could turn you into a dolphin if I wanted to."

"You _could_." Percy agreed, "But frankly, you're just too lazy to do it."

Dionysus stood up, the air around him becoming dangerous and heavy. There was a thudding of feet and Nico jumped in front of Percy.

"Oh my Gods!" Nico squealed, "You're the wine dude!"

"I...beg your pardon?" Dionysus was taken aback by Nico's sudden appearance.

"There's this card game I play and, shoot I don't have them on me." Nico looked mad for a second, "Anyways, I have your card! A lot of people think you're the weakest card but I think your powers are sweet!"

"I, uh, thank you." Dionysus seemed to settle down, Nico's ramblings pleasing him, "Tell me more about this game of yours."

"Okay so, it's based on Greek mythology..." Nico launched into a detailed explanation of his game.

"Harry." Chiron clopped over to him, "You look troubled. Is there something on your mind?"

' _Perfect_.' Harry thought to himself, "Actually, yes. There is something..."

* * *

"I see." Chiron walked around his desk and opened the cabinet, taking out a piece of paper, "And this goddess of Chaos said..."

"I needed Percy's help to find her." Harry finished for him, "Apparently she brought me here."

"Well then," Chiron finished writing, "This calls for a consultation with the oracle."

Harry put his hands up, "I don't think that's necessary."

"But why not?" Chiron furrowed his eyebrows, "Contrary to must beliefs, I do **not** know everything. The oracle is as good as any source to clear any misunderstandings."

"Yes I understand that." Harry nodded, "But like I told you before, I have my own prophecy. Technically, I'm not even supposed to be here. If I do something and everything back home is messed up..."

Chiron put a hand up, "I get you. Many times the gods refused to interfere when their children were in trouble, in fear of changing the future. This is the same."

Harry clapped his hands together, "Exactly. Thanks for understanding."

Chiron waved his hand, "Never mind that. Come with me. I have an announcement for the campers."

Harry followed him downstairs and out the door of the Big House. They walked to the Mess Hall, where majority of the campers were eating and conversing.

"Half-Bloods!" Chiron clapped his hands for their attention.

The chatter stopped almost instantaneously and all eyes turned to Chiron. Harry felt uneasy being the center of attention, but then reminded himself he always got stared at back home.

"As you have probably noticed, the Hunters will be staying with us for a while. As custom, we will be having a friendly game of Capture The Flag against them."

At this, the campers groaned and whispered amongst themselves.

"Now, now," Chiron raised his arms, "Let's not lose hope before the game has begun. This may be our year to turn things around, especially with our newest camper, Harry Potter."

Harry raised his hand quickly, then set it down.

"What can that twerp do?" A gruff male voice sneered.

"A lot more than you can, buddy." The words came out of Harry's mouth before he had a chance to think.

"Oh really?" The guy stood up, "Want to give us a demonstration? 1v1 me, _mate_." He mocked Harry's accent.

"Sherman, sit down." Chiron addressed him, "Any fighting can wait till **after** the match. Or do you want the Hunters to win?"

The glares he received from his surrounding demigods forced him to sit down and Harry knew he had made a new enemy.

"With that in mind, return to your cabins and prepare for the match. It will occur half past two." Chiron dismissed the half-bloods.

Immediately, all demigods stood up and dispersed, making battle preparations. The only people that remained were Percy and Nico. Thalia had gone off with the Athena's cabin, walking arm in arm with Annabeth and Bianca was somewhere in the Camp.

"Mind if I tag along with you?" Harry asked Percy.

"Sure." Percy grinned, "There's always room in the Poseidon cabin. How 'bout it Nico? Want to join us?"

"Of course!" Nico yelled, "I'd love to come!"

Percy chuckled, "All right, follow me gents."

* * *

" **This** place is all yours?" Harry looked around the cabin.

It was long and low, the floor painted an aqua blue. The walls were gray stone with painted on sea shells and corals, modeled after the ocean floor.

"Huh." Percy said from deeper inside, "This is new."

"What is?" Nico zoomed over to him, "Oh. My. Gods."

Harry entered the room and found himself looking at a blue and white fountain. At the bottom was some shiny object and without thinking he picked one up. It was a coin.

"Drachma." Percy told him, as if reading his mind, "It's the currency we use when we want to send Iris messages."

"Ah." Harry nodded his head, "Can't use them in the real world I suppose."

"Nope." Percy popped the p.

"Tell me," Harry tossed the coin back into the water, "How does this Capture The Flag work?"

"It kind of speaks for itself really. There are two teams and you have to capture the opposing teams' flag."

"I get that. But are there any boundaries? Certain rules I have to follow..." Harry trailed off.

"Oh!" Percy snapped his fingers, "I get ya. Basically it's the moral stuff, no killing or maiming. You're allowed to take prisoners but you can't bound them or gag them. Other than that, anything's fair game."

Harry stretched his arms, "I like the sound of that. Be honest with me, is my wand good enough for this?"

"Everyone has their own weapon. If you're really a wizard, you should have a few spells up your sleeve, right?" Percy patted his shoulder.

"What about me?" Nico whined.

"Right, right." Percy turned to him, "I'll take you to the armory and get you fitted for a weapon."

"Percy, you mind if I take one of these beds?" Harry jerked his thumb at the six empty bunk beds.

"Nah." Percy waved his hand, "Go ahead."

'"Thanks. Just gonna rest my eyes for a minute." Harry laid down.

"See ya." Percy and Nico left the cabin.

Almost immediately after Harry closed his eyes, he fell into a quick slumber and began to dream.

In the dream, Ron and Cedric were arguing:

" _I told you this would happen!_ " Ron was furious.

" _What was I supposed to do Ron? Sneak into the Girls' dormitory and watch her while she was sleeping?_ " Cedric snapped.

" _If need be, **YES**!_ " Ron shouted, " _Now we have no idea where she is. Oh Lord, if the Death Eaters took her Cedric, I swear on the weasely family tradition I will~_ "

" _She's going to be fine, alright?_ " Cedric cut him off, " _Let's just tell Professor Dumbledore. He'll know what to do._ "

" _For your sake, he better._ "

The scene faded and was replaced by another. Harry was watching a pale Hermione hold up a ceiling.

" _Hermione!_ " Harry tried to call out to her, but it was no use. She couldn't hear him.

A tall young man with medium length, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and a defined scar on his face walked around her, "Y _ou **are** a nice person. I have to thank you helping me with my burden_." He bent down and held Hermione's chin, " _Hopefully, this teaches you not to trust so easily._ "

" _Get away from her, you bastard!_ " Harry charged at him, going straight through him. He was helpless to watch.

Hermione croaked out a moan of pain and the guy stood up, " _Have no fear. Someone will arrive to take your place soon. Until then, make sure to keep it up._ " He laughed at his sly pun and walked away.

Harry was woken up by someone shaking him.

"Who's there?" He didn't have his glasses on, so he wasn't able to see the person.

"Just the girl-genius you helped."Annabeth handed him his glasses, "It's almost time for the game and you're sleeping?"

Harry rubbed his eyes as he put on his glasses, sitting up, "I didn't know."

"Well, whatever. Who's this **Hermione** you were yelling for in your sleep?" She asked him.

He held his head in his hands, "She's kind of like you. In the sense that she's a know-it-all."

Annabeth frowned, "I am **not** a know-it-all. I just have a wide range of facts in my head."

"Of course." Harry snickered, his mood brightening a bit before he remembered his dream, "I had a dream about her and she's...she's not in the best shape."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Annabeth patted his shoulder, "I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"No, no, no." Harry stood up, "She's not my girlfriend, more like my sister. And what I saw...there's no way she's okay. She's basically trapped."

Annabeth was silent for a moment, then she spoke, "Listen, there's no way I can help her but if you ever need someone to talk to that's a **serious** person..."

"Thanks Annabeth." Harry smiled lightly, "I'd like that."

She smiled back, "Wise Girl to the rescue. Now come on, let's go beat these Hunters."

* * *

( **I am proud to say that this is the longest chapter I have written in this story. Let's see if the next chapter will be even longer.** **^.^ Until next time, my beauties. Au revoir!** )


	9. Just A Spell

"Campers and Hunters!" Chiron stomped his hooves, "Send out your representatives."

Zoë stepped out, her arms crossed.

' _Of course it would be her._ ' Harry rolled his eyes, ' _And their team color is red. Damn it, why one of my favorite colors?_ '

He noticed Bianca beside one of the Hunters and his mouth dropped open.

He nudged Annabeth, "Isn't she supposed to be on our side?"

She shook her head, "On the back of the sun chariot, she took the oath to become a Huntress. She's one of them now."

"How could she just abandon her brother like that?" Harry's voice cracked with fury.

"Hey." Annabeth touched his hand lightly, "Don't get too involved in another family's business. Besides, Nico's with us now. This place is pretty neat, considering I've been here all my childhood."

Harry still couldn't take his eyes off her. To abandon family for newfound company, was a sore subject for him. Luckily, Thalia's appearance made his anger subside.

Chiron held up a gold drachma, "What do you two call?"

"Heads." Zoë said immediately.

Thalia shook her head, "Tails."

Chiron nodded and tossed the drachma into the air. He caught it in his palm and slapped onto the back of his hand.

Taking a look, he said with a grim face, "Heads."

Groans rose from the campers around Harry.

"What side do you choose?" Chiron turned to Zoë, not thrilled that she had won.

"East." She smiled, "I look forward to another win."

"Not this time wretch." The remark came from Isaac, who was to Harry's right, "Your winning streak is over."

"Damn right it is." Ryan grinned, looking behind him and at Isaac.

"Alright, Hunters and Campers, get to your respective sides. You have 5 minutes to put your flag in a secure place and discuss a plan of attack. Disperse!"

"Demigods, follow me!" Thalia yelled, snatching the Blue Flag out of the ground and running off into the woods.

Harry was slow to move and as a result, the demigods bulldozed over him.

He felt a hand grab his arm and tug him up, "Come on mate. Don't pass out before the real fight."

Harry smirked, "Bugger off."

* * *

"Listen guys," Thalia said to the group, "The Hunters have won 55 games in a row. But now that I'm back, I'm determined not to let this be there 56th. Annabeth, take the flag and put it on Zeus's fist."

"Got it." Annabeth disappeared.

"Silena," Thalia turned to a brown-haired, blue eyed girl on her left side, "You and Charles lead the team as a decoy to distract them. I'll sneak around and grab the flag while they're caught up battling you guys."

"I'll show them." Silena grumbled, " ' _Love is worthless_.' I'll pulverize them."

"What about me?" Harry raised his right hand.

"You and Percy are to guard the flag at **all** costs. You hear me Percy?" She glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Why're you singling me out?" Percy challenged her.

Thalia rolled her eyes, ignoring his question, "Just watch the flag."

The sound of a horn let the campers know the game hand commenced.

"Let's win this!" Thalia threw her fist in the air.

" **YEAH!** " The campers did the same, letting out a shout of enthusiasm.

Percy put his arm around Harry, "Let's get to that rock."

* * *

The jog to Zeus' Fist, which looked like a pile of deer droppings from Harry's perspective, was a considerable distance.

While walking there, Percy muttered under his breath, kicking the grass with each step.

"Are you mad that you're stuck here with me?" Harry asked.

"Huh?" Percy looked over his shoulder, "I'm not pissed because of you. I'm pissed because Thalia orders everyone around and no one objects. And why am **I** on guard duty?!"

Harry chuckled to himself, "I'm guessing you wanted to jump right into the fray."

"Damn right I did." Percy's anger suddenly disappeared, "Hey. You wouldn't mind staying here by yourself, would you?"

"You're planning to go for the flag, aren't you." Harry read him like a book.

Percy snapped his fingers, "Exactamundo. The thing is, can you defend the flag on your own?"

Harry crossed his arms, "That is a **very** offensive thing to say! I'll have you know, I dealt with my fair share of enemies in Hogwarts. An _expelliarmus_ always did the trick."

"I'll leave this to you." Percy nodded, waving as he disappeared behind the trees.

As soon as Percy's footsteps ceased to be heard, Harry took a seat on the grass. It was frighteningly silent, except for the occasional blowing of the wind. He was tempted to fall asleep when the snap of a twig echoed.

He stood up, on the alert. Just as he straightened his posture, Zoë ran out of the woods, bow drawn. He barely dodged the arrow she fired.

"HEY! I could've lost an eye!" He yelled.

"A pity I missed." She curve around him, drawing another arrow back.

Getting his wand out, he pointed it at her bow and yelled, " _Aresto Momentum!_ "

Zoë came skidding to a halt and stumbled over a root, her head smacking against the ground.

Harry winced, "Sorry about that."

She wasn't moving.

"Oh gods." Harry jogged over to her, "I didn't kill her, right? She's immortal."

Then he remembered the little facts Annabeth had shared with him:

" _They're not really immortal, more like they have everlasting youth. If they're defeated in battle, they can die._ "

Harry gripped his head tightly, "Zeus have mercy, I killed her."

A kick to his chest had him flat on his back.

"Who is dead?" Zoë spat, wiping blood from her forehead, "As if I would allow myself to be subdued by a man."

Wincing, Harry sat up, rubbing his chest, "You're bleeding."

"All thanks to you..." She swayed back and forth, "Dear Artmeis, my head. What was that? Sorcery?"

"Close. It was magic." Harry pushed himself up, sucking air in sharply to cope with the pain.

"So you're a son of Hecate." She tried to punch him, but ended up falling backwards.

He caught her before she hit the ground, "Easy there. You've got a concussion, at worst."

"Do not lay your hands on me, male." She tried to shove him but ended up patting his chest.

Harry pursed his lips, "Why do you hate men **so** much?"

"That's none of your business." Zoë looked away.

A great yell came from deep within the woods and Zoë muttered under her breath.

"What is it?" Harry asked her.

He had changed from carrying her to helping her stand on her own, with the exception of her arm around his neck.

Zoë looked bitter, "The Half-bloods have won. Curses."

* * *

As the two walked towards the creek, Harry could see Percy, waving around a red flag and grinning widely.

Next to him, Thalia looked scornful. Her lips moved but he couldn't tell what she was saying. It was only as they got closer could Harry hear the dialogue between them.

"You shouldn't have left the flag." Thalia's face was a light shade of red, a vein on her forehead making itself visible.

"Harry had it covered." Percy responded, "We won. If I'd left it to you, that might not have happened."

Thalia tapped the top of her mace canister and it turned into her signature spear. A bolt of lightning jumped out from the tip and hit Percy, sending him flying back into a tree. He was up on his feet quickly, his sword drawn. He slashed his sword in the air and water from the creek wrapped around her leg, spinning her around before throwing her into a tree.

"That is enough!" Chiron yelled, but the two paid him no mind.

Lightning sparked around Thalia and her spear began to glow yellow. The water wrapped around Percy, as if it was trying to give him some armor.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it in-between Thalia and Percy, ' _Gods, I hope this works._ '

" _Immobulus_!" He shouted.

"What the~? I can't move!" Percy yelled.

"Me neither! Harrdini, what did you do?" Thalia asked.

"I stopped you two from fighting. We won. There's no need to attack each other." Harry rolled his eyes, "Now we can~"

He froze when he looked to his left. A bandaged _corpse_ was steadily making its way to him and Zoë. When it was within a meter of them, it's jaw dropped open.

"Six _shall go west to the goddess in chains, man shall lose love in the land without_ _rain._ " The Oracle's voice was raspy and old, but Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from her, " _The_ _bane of Olympus shows the trail, only together can the questers prevail. The Titan's curse must one withstand, and a being shall revert from immortal to man._ "

When she was done, her body went limp and fell to the ground. Both the campers and Hunters were silent.

"For the record, I didn't do anything this time." Harry said, looking around.

"No." Chiron agreed, "You didn't. But we have much to discuss. The Oracle leaving the attic to deliver a prophecy. What in the world...?"

* * *

"OW!" Percy yelled as Ryan wrapped bandages around Percy's arm, "Couldn't you do it any gentler?"

"Sorry." Ryan slapped Percy on the back, smirking, "It's not my fault you got into a fight with Thalia."

"She didn't even do that much damage. It was the freaking tree that got me." Percy muttered.

Harry concealed his laughter, "Good thing we won. Otherwise she would have fried you."

"It's all thanks to you actually." Percy looked at him, "You managed to stop Zoë. Props to you."

Harry waved his hand, "Nothing special."

"Are you mad mate?" Isaac entered the room, a cardboard box in his arms, "If anyone else had been against her, they'd be sleeping in the infirmary right now."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm just lucky is all."

"About the prophecy~" Isaac started.

"I'm going." Harry interrupted, "That prophecy was meant for me. I know it was."

' _Hopefully Hermione will be okay._ '

* * *

( **Aw...I wanted this to be longer, but if I continued on this chapter it'd be forced. Until next week!** )


	10. The Beginning Of The End

( **T** **hings are going to get hectic. This is the 10th Chapter!** _WOO!_ **I just want to let you guys know that I read ALL your reviews and am thankful for the support. Let's dive in.** )

"What do you mean _I can't go_?" Harry slammed his fist down on Chiron's desk, "I **have** to go!"

"I'm sorry Harry." Chiron placed a hand on his shoulder, "But Dionysus and I already spoke about it. It was decided that Amber, Bianca, Celia, Phoebe, Thalia and Zoë would go."

Harry shook Chiron's hand off of him, "You don't get it."

"I understand how you feel, but you must~"

"No, you don't understand!" Harry kicked a chair to the side, "You don't understand anything!" He stormed out of the office, down the stairs and out of the Big House.

"Someone's angry." Thalia peered into the room.

Chiron sighed, "How long have you been there?"

"Eh, long enough to hear everything." Thalia walked into the room, her arm in a sling, "Part of me wanted to stick my leg out and trip him; as payback for what happened in the woods."

"Thank Zeus you didn't." Chiron left out a heavy breath, "You're in fit shape to leave tomorrow?"

"Of course." Thalia removed the bandages, "This is just a pathos getup. The Aphrodite kids offered to clean my cabin for me, which I gladly accepted."

"Thalia, Thalia, Thalia." Chiron shook his head, "When it comes to acting, you're just like your Father."

Thalia's smiled disappeared, "Don't mention him around me. Ever." She walked out of the room.

"My, my." Chiron said to himself, "No matter their personalities, be it Theseus, Heracles or Thalia, there's always one things the children of Zeus seem to agree on."

* * *

Harry stormed into the Athena Cabin, "Annabeth!"

"Whoa." One kid whistled as he walked down the hall.

"Annabeth!" Harry called her again.

"ANNABETH!" This shout came from a guy next to him, looking down the hall.

He had the same blonde hair as Annabeth, except it was tied back into a man bun. His gray eyes weren't the Athena-like storm type. They were actually so light, Harry almost mistook them for silver.

"What?" A door opened and she stepped out into the hall, "I told you guys I'm~"

Harry cleared his throat, "You said we could talk?"

"Y-Yeah, hold on a sec. Let me just get my sweater." Annabeth went back into her room.

Harry looked down at his feet, holding his hands behind his back. A minute later, Annabeth's door swung open and she jogged over to him.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Harry kicked the sand around him, raising a cloud of dust.

"So that's why you want to go so bad." Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. He had just finished telling Annabeth about his dream.

"If you ask me, I think Chiron's pretty dumb for not letting you go." She told him.

Harry sat down, not caring if his pants got dusty, "Well, that makes two of us. Doesn't matter what I think though. The fact still remains, I can't go."

"I'm sorry." Annabeth put her hands on her hips, "Last time I checked, you made it clear that you're **not** a demigod."

"Yeah, and?" Harry looked at her.

"And," Annabeth stood up, "That means what he says _technically_ doesn't apply to you."

Harry jumped up on his feet, "You're a genius Annabeth! A real smartie!"

She beamed with pride, "Thanks. I get it from my Mom."

Harry started walking, "Let's see, I'm going to need a weapon. I have a feeling my wand won't be too helpful against monsters."

"Right." Annabeth caught up to him, "That's why I'm taking you to meet a very good friend of mine. He's a son of Hephaestus."

"Son of Hephaestus?" Harry questioned, "The builder?"

"The **forger**." Annabeth corrected him, holding out her hand to pull him along, "Come on now, let's go."

Hesitant, Harry looked at her hand, "But I thought you and Percy were~"

"This isn't like that!" Annabeth cut him off, her face turning tomato red, "It's a reflex. Whenever I'm with someone who needs help, I just feel like holding their hand. Sorry, never mind."

"No, no." Harry shook his head, "It's okay. I'd actually like to hold your hand...if you don't mind." He couldn't meet her eyes.

She grabbed his left hand and held it firmly, "See? Nothing romantic about it. Just two friends walking."

"Right." Harry shook himself, ' _Just two friends walking._ '

* * *

"Make it quick Annabeth." The armored male figure said, "I need to put all of my focus into this."

"Fine, but first," Annabeth pushed Harry forward gently, "I'd like you to meet someone."

The guy clicked his tongue and turned around, shutting off his blowtorch and removing his wielding goggles at the same time, "I already know him. You're name's Harry right?"

Harry nodded, finding himself at a loss for words. The guy's height was a dangerously intimidating trait, along with his scowl that seemed to have been his first and only expression since birth.

Sighing, the guy held out a hand, "My name's Beckendorf. Charles Beckendorf. But everyone calls me Charlie."

Harry shook it, "Charlie, I know this is kind of sudden, but do you think you could make me a weapon?"

Charles stroked his chin, thinking, "It **is** sudden but nothing I can't handle. What do you need? A sword? A spear?"

Harry grinned, "Actually..." Harry motioned for him to come closer and whispered in his ear.

Charles eyes widened, but soon returned to their normal look and Harry pulled back, done with his request.

"Well?" Annabeth put her hands on her hips, "What does he want?"

"Can't tell you." Charles pulled his goggles back on.

"What?!" Annabeth looked at Harry, "Why not?"

"It was an agreement between gentlemen." Harry rubbed his eyes, "Charlie, you think you can have it ready by tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Pffft," Charles turned on his blowtorch, "I'll have it done by tonight."

* * *

( **Quick A/N, I just want to apologize to those who don't like the cutting of scenes. I promise it happens less as the chapter progresses. Okay, back to the story.** )

* * *

Annabeth was visibly annoyed during the walk to the Big House and Harry could see why.

' _How rude of me to not tell her._ ' He shook his head, ' _Sorry Annabeth, but I don't want you to laugh at my weapon._ '

"Well, good night." Annabeth said as the Big House came into their view.

Harry didn't bother asking her to continue, "Yeah, good night."

He continued towards the Big House and glanced over his shoulder. Annabeth must have been really pissed because she wasn't in sight anymore.

' _Well, that makes this easier for me._ ' Harry thought to himself.

Instead of crossing the small bridge to the Big House, he turned and crossed the bridge to the Arena. Even though the sun was basically under the horizon and light was fading fast, Harry could make out a male figure hacking at a straw Dummy.

"I think it's been defeated." Harry called out as he entered the Arena.

The figure stood up straight and Harry groaned internally. It was Sherman, the same guy who had called him a twerp.

"What are **you** doing here?" He spat bitterly.

"Came here to practice." Harry tilted his head, "Why else?"

Sherman faced Harry, "I could use a sparring partner."

"No thanks." Harry put his hands up, "You're all too eager to maim me."

"Seriously," Sherman persisted, "Dummies aren't alive. They won't move and try to dodge or counter. It could help us both."

Harry thought for a moment, "Oh, alright. But try not to severely injure me."

"No promises." Sherman smirked, tightening his grip around his sword.

Harry got out his wand and took a fighting stance.

"Ready?" Sherman called out.

"Ready." Harry nodded, clamping his hand wand.

"GO!" Sherman yelled, running at him like a hungry tiger.

Harry jumped back, " _Experlliarmus!_ "

Sherman's sword flew out of his hand, causing him to stop in his tracks, "What the~"

Harry seized the opportunity, using a conjuration, " _Incarcerous!_ "

Rope slid around Sherman, wrapping him tightly from head to toe.

"What in Zeus's name are you?" Sherman asked him, falling forward.

Harry caught him before he could hit the ground, "I'm a wizard."

* * *

Finally deciding to hit the hay, Harry slipped into the Big House, up the stairs and walked into the room Percy had first shown him to.

How long had he been at the camp? Two days? Three? And yet it felt like a year, his dream about Hermione turning it into an eternity.

Just the thought of the dream made Harry dread going to sleep. But he managed to. Within 2 minutes of laying down, staring at the ceiling, he dozed off.

Immediately, his scenery changed. It was the same cave-like area he had first seen Hermione in. Only this time, there were two new occupants.

" _Artemis_!" Harry recognized her, just barely.

She looked worn down and tired, like she hadn't slept in years.

" _Well?_ " A deep voice said, " _Will you take the burden from the girl?_ "

The owner of the voice had dark brown hair that was slicked-back, grey stone-like eyes, light brown skin and a very muscular build. He was tall with a brutal face, huge shoulders and hands that could hold his head easily.

Hermione came into view and Harry sucked in a sharp breath; She was pale, all traces of life in her barely visible.

" _Gods..._ " Harry croaked, " _What are they doing to you Hermione?_ "

Artemis pursed her lips and kneeled next to her, " _Don't worry. I'll take it from here._ "

Slowly, Artemis took the weight of the ceiling Hermione had been holding. As soon as she was out, Hermione collapsed on the ground.

" _She's served her purpose._ " The muscular man lifted Hermione up by her head, _"Dispose of her, Luke._ "

" _Luke?_ " Harry said to himself, " _So he's the one I'm after._ "

" _Don't you dare._ " A snake-like voice interrupted Harry's thoughts, " _She will serve as bait for the one **I'm** after_."

The person's face was covered by a mask and a hood was pulled on top of his head.

" _Well Atlas?_ " Artemis spoke, " _Do you plan to have me hold this forever?_ "

Atlas chuckled, " _How little you know, my young goddess. Even now, your darling attendants begin their quest to find you. They will play directly into my hands. If you'll excuse me, we have a long journey. I will personally greet your Hunters and make sure their quest is...challenging._ "

Artemis could do nothing but hiss at him.

" _What do we do with her?_ " Luke jerked his thumb at Hermione.

" _Don't do anything, you bastards._ " Harry clenched his fists tightly.

" _I will take care of her._ " The snake voice answered, " _Go on with your silly war._ "

" _You said you would help us._ " Luke gritted his teeth.

" _Indeed. Here._ " There was a loud cracking sound and a tall woman stepped into view.

She had long, thick shiny hair, thin lips, long eyelashes and a defined jawline.

" _You called, my Lord?"_ She kneeled to the dark-robed figure.

" _Yes I did. Bellatrix, escort these two men and help them with whatever they need. Do not hesitate to dirty your hands._

Bellatrix smirked, " _Of course not, my Lord._ "

Atlas' left eye twitched, " _Someone's watching us._ "

The woman held up her wand, casting a spell, " _Homenum Revelio!_ "

" _I don't see anything._ " Luke looked around.

" _I could've sworn..._ " Atlas trailed off.

" _Silly boys._ " Bellatrix chuckled menacingly, " _He's right there. But not for long. **Avada Kedavra!**_ "

Harry woke with a start, sitting up in bed and placing a hand over his heart.

' _I'm still alive._ ' He told himself, ' _It was just a dream._ '

He looked around the room. If anything, the dream revamped his desire to go on the quest. Hermione needed him more than ever.

With that in mind, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and headed for the shower.

* * *

"You're here early." Charles snapped the fingertips of his gloves.

Harry rubbed his eyes, "Is it ready?"

Charles grinned, lifting the weapon out of cold water, "Heck yeah it is! I present to you, _a celestial bronze bullet-shooting_ **shotgun**." Charlie handed Harry the 19" weapon.

"Whoa." Harry said, almost dropping the weapon, "Heavier than I expected."

"It's good though, right?" Charles asked, still grinning.

"Yeah." Harry gripped the all-black shotgun, "It's perfect. And the other one?"

"Oh, that one I'm not so sure about." Charles grabbed a smaller weapon out of the water, "I wasn't sure what color you preferred, so I just had them both painted black."

Harry took the 9 millimeter pistol from his hand, "It's perfect."

"Also," Charles reached under his metal desk, "I finished earlier than I planned to, so I took it upon myself to make you these." He held out two holsters.

Harry's eyes widened, "Charlie, you didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to." Charles shrugged, "Besides, what's the point of being a son of Hephaestus if you don't forge things?"

"Thanks man." Harry smiled, "You don't know how much this means to me."

Charles patted him on the back, "I heard you wanted to go on this quest. I'm not the type to pry into other people's business, but I want to know, what's so important that you'd be willing to break the rules?"

"A friend of mine is in trouble and I'm sure this quest will lead me to her. Knowing that she could be seriously hurt...I can't just sit here and hope everything goes well."

"Okay." Charles put his hands up, "That's good enough for me."

Harry nodded one last time and turned around, walking out of the armory with his new weapons. The pistol holster was looped around his belt and the shotgun holster was strapped to his leg.

Taking out his wand, Harry tapped each weapon and watched as they blended in with his black jeans.

' _All that's left is to leave the camp. But first, I have to figure out where they'll be going. And to do that, I'll need **his** help._ '

* * *

( **It took two weeks to make this as perfect as possible. Leave a review if you're liking the story so far!** **Also, the end is almost upon us...** )


	11. Obscure Oath

( **How do you guys like the new cover? Too bright? Too dark? Just right? Let me know how you feel! But, let's get back to the story.** )

Harry knocked on the door and waited. There were shuffling noises and the sound of something banging against the wall. A string of muttered words replaced those sounds and finally, the door opened inward, revealing a tired Percy.

" **What**." He asked, yawning loudly.

"I need your help." Harry looked around, "Can I come in?"

Percy scratched his head and stepped aside, making way, "Sure. Why not? It's not like I was sleeping or anything."

Harry scurried inside, "Sorry about this."

Percy waved his hand, "It's all good. I'm not really a morning person so if you hadn't woken me up, Grover might've poured water all over me."

"You're the son of Poseidon. Water shouldn't startle you." Harry chuckled, sitting down on the sea blue couch.

"You'd be surprised." Percy rubbed the back of his neck, "So, what can I help you with?"

Harry stopped smiling, "The quest they're about to go on, I _have_ to go with them. But Chiron won't let me."

"So you want me to help you follow them." Percy guessed.

lHarry nodded his head, "My magic can only do so much. It's not like I can apparate to their destination ahead of them. They don't even know where they're going, just heading West."

"Alright, alright." Percy put a hand up, "I'll get Annabeth's cap and find out where they're going." He stood up to leave.

"Wait!" Harry held him by his arm, "Annabeth can't know it's for me."

"Why not?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"She just can't." Harry pursed his lips, "I hope you understand."

Percy scratched the back of his head, "Not really, but whatever."

"Thank you." Harry nodded, letting go of Percy's arm.

"Don't mention it." Percy walked out of the cabin, shutting the door behind him quietly.

Harry leaned against the window, the sun slowly starting to rise. He took deep breath in an effort to calm himself and the silence was broken.

" _You're still alive?_ " It was the female voice who had spoken to him when he had first fallen off the cliff.

"Who are you?" Harry said out loud, looking around wildly.

" _Hmph. The half-bloods have not told you yet? No matter, all will be revealed in due time._ "

"Just tell me your name!" Harry yelled.

" _Foolish boy. Don't you know that chaos comes chronologically? It can't be clear skies one minute and then stormy the next._ "

"Not unless you live in Britain." Harry told the joke without thinking.

" _Be happy while you can. I have aided my son in bringing the wors_ _t strife between your comrades in the other world. Mark my words._ "

"What did you do?" Harry felt his heart beat quicken.

There was no response.

"Answer me, damn you! What did you do?!" Harry stomped his foot, looking up at the sky.

A yellow apple with something carved into rolled to him out of nowhere. He picked it up and put it in his bag.

A hand touched his shoulder and Harry pulled back his fist to punch the owner.

"Harry!" Annabeth put her hands up, "It's me!"

Slowly, Harry lowered his fist, his guard still up, "Why are you here?"

"Percy told me he needed my hat and before I could say anything, he took it and ran. I figured he'd be here." She explained.

Harry fell back into the sofa, "Well you can see he's not."

Annabeth crossed her arms, "What's with you? You've been so...rude ever since yesterday. First, you didn't want to tell me about your weapon and now you're just being a jerk."

"I have a lot on my mind, okay? And you whining in my ear isn't helping." Harry mumbled.

"Oh, I'm whining?" She scoffed, "Ever since you got here, you've been whimpering about your stupid magic school."

"It is **not** stupid." Harry sat up, glaring at her.

"If someone like you can get into it, it definitely is." Annabeth countered.

"Take that back, right now."

"Honestly," Annabeth threw her hands in the air, "I don't even know why you're trying so hard to go back. Your parents are dead, your aunt and uncle don't even care about you. Why don't you just~"

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled at her, "You don't know a _thing_ about me, so stop acting like you do!

Annabeth stepped back, "I didn't mean~"

" _I_ _didn't mean,_ " Harry mocked her, "Just get out."

Annabeth clamped her mouth shut and nodded, turning around. She looked back at him, "I'm sorry."

"Get. Out." Harry said firmly.

Annabeth left the cabin and silence returned. Boiling, Harry punched his knee in anger.

" _You anger. Why?_ " A male voice asked him out of the blue.

"Not another one." Harry muttered.

" _My_ _question has not yet been answered, mortal_."

Harry sighed, "I'm angry because I don't know what I'm doing here, where my friend is and whether or not she's alive."

" _You're to embark on a quest?_ "

"I'm not _supposed_ to," Harry admitted, "But I know I have to."

The male voice seemed to gasp for air, " _I have been sleeping for many millennia and of all the anger in the world, yours stirred me from my sleep._ "

"What does that mean?" Harry found himself look up at the ceiling.

" _I am a forgotten god. My existence has slowly been fading away. If you truly are the reason for delaying my eternal slumber, I would think it dishonorable not to instill a piece of myself within you._ "

"You mean to merge with me." Harry slowly realized.

" _Yes. But, I will not enter you without permission._ "

Harry went over their conversation in his head before speaking, "You mean to tell me that you're dying, right? Well, god or not, I wouldn't just let someone die, not if I can help it."

" _You_ _understand that if I /merge with you, you will no longer be human. Monsters will come after you. Trouble will always find its way to you._ "

"That's fine." Harry waved his hand, "I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me."

" _Very well. I thank you._ "

Harry watched a red light surround him, enveloping his arms and legs "Wait. I don't know your name."

" _I am Perses, the god of destruction and peace, father of Hecate._ "

The light disappeared and Harry felt as if the weight of the world had been put on his shoulders. He fell to the ground.

Swearing to himself, he struggled to get up. A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him up. It was Percy.

"You okay?" Percy looked concerned.

"Fine, fine." Harry nodded, "What did you find out?"

"Three of the hunters that were supposed to go are sick, thanks to the Stoll brothers." Percy grinned, "Now it's just Thalia, Zoë and Bianca going. They're heading out in an hour. We can follow them on Blackjack."

A clattering sound came from the kitchen and the two boys turned.

"A thief?" Harry whispered.

"Not likely. Percy whispered back, uncapping his pen, "There's nothing here that would interest anyone. I'll take the right side, you take the left."

"Got it." Harry nodded, taking out his wand.

The two slowly entered the kitchen from opposite ends. Harry met Percy's eyes and Percy mouthed the words, " _on three._ "

" _O_ _ne, two..._ THREE!" Percy yelled out the last number and jumped into the kitchen.

Harry was ready to yell **E** **xperlliarmus** , when he stopped to look at the intruder.

"Nico?" Harry lowered his wand, "What are you doing here?"

Nico looked from Harry to Percy, then down, "I...was eavesdropping." He confessed.

"Why?" Percy was the one asking questions now.

"Because I wanted to know where my sister was going. I was going to follow her." Nico twiddled his thumbs.

Harry placed a hand on Nico's shoulder, "It's too dangerous for you."

"Then it must be equally dangerous for Bianca!" Nico yelled with new-found confidence, "I have to go!"

"Listen to me Nico." Harry looked him in the eyes, "You have my word that _nothing_ will happen to Bianca."

"You swear?" Nico asked him, his eyes serious.

"I swear on the River of Styx." Harry nodded.

* * *

( **Hey Readers, this chapter was short and I apologize for that but my laptop is giving me problems, which is why I'm going to get anew one. In the meantime though, there are three options.**

 **1\. I type on my phone[** _if you guys don't mind shitty grammar and auto correct messing me up._ **]**

 **2\. I wait for my laptop[** _it'll be here in two weeks._ **]**

 **3\. I use a library computer.**

 **Please let me know what you believe is the best option. I write for you guys! Peace out!**


	12. The Power Of Teamwork

"There they go." Percy pointed at the black van driving out of the Camp.

"What are we waiting for?" Harry looked at him, "Let's go."

"Right." Percy nodded, "Blackjack, you ready?" He was talking to the pure black pegasus clopping around them.

Harry couldn't hear anything Blackjack was saying, but according to Percy, being the son of Poseidon gave him the power to speak with horses.

Percy mounted the winged horse and held out a hand to Harry, "Come on."

Harry grabbed Percy's hand and pulled himself onto Blackjack's back.

Blackjack neighed and trotted off the ground and into the sky.

"Ever flown before?" Percy called over the winds.

"Yes!" Harry yelled back, "Although, it was a car, not a horse!"

Harry might have been mistaken but he thought he heard Percy laugh.

'"Get comfy!" Percy called over his shoulder, "It's gonna be a _long_ ride."

* * *

' _He was right._ ' Harry thought to himself, ' _This had been a long ride._ '

The two boys were still on Blackjack, following the van with determination. Unable to sleep, in fear of another nightmare, Harry's mind wandered to other things. Such as his weapons. He had never held a gun before, let alone shot one.

' _It can't be **that** hard. Just hold the barrel and pull the trigger._ ' Slowly, he removed the shotgun from its holster, ' _Wait. How do I load this again?_ '

Harry inspected the pump action shotgun and, for the life of him, could not find the loading area.

"Hey Percy," Harry leaned forward to talk to him, "You ever held a shotgun before?"

"Nah." Percy shook his head, "Why?"

"I have one but I'm not exactly sure how to use it..." Harry trailed off.

"Well," Percy straightened his posture, "If you're really in a pinch and have no choice but to use it, make a quick prayer to Hephaestus. He'll probably help you out. And if not," Percy sighed, "You can always pray to Ares. He's the god of War, so he might be able to do something."

Harry made two mental notes, "Got it. Hephaestus and Ares."

"But hey," Percy looked back at Harry, "We've got each others backs. It'll never come down to that, right?"

"Right." Harry nodded, ' _How could I forget? I've got my wand with me. I'll be fine._ ' He was jolted out of his thoughts. Literally.

Blackjack skid to a halt on a roof and Percy shook his head, "No we can not have donuts! We're on a mission for Olympus' sake!"

Harry laughed as he slid off of the pegasus' back, "I understand you Blackjack. There's always a time for snacks."

Percy held out his arm, pointing, "Look there."

Harry followed Percy's finger and felt his heart sink. It was the Dr. Thorn and next to him was Bellatrix. They seemed to be arguing and Dr. Thorn shook his head, stomping off in anger.

"Let's follow him." Percy parkoured over to the next roof.

Harry jumped over as well, keeping his eyes on Dr. Thorn. He seemed to be drawing them farther and farther away from buildings, as they were forced to climb down a fire escape and tail him on foot. A shiver went down Harry's spine and he knew something wasn't right.

"Wait," He held Percy's arm, stopping him from going around the corner, "Be on your guard."

Percy nodded, uncapping his pen and removed his wand from his pocket. Both of them poked their heads around the corner and Harry heard Percy mutter in Greek. Standing next to Dr. Thorn was Luke, but he wasn't what caught Harry's eye. Atlas stood in between them, strength radiating from his body.

"Do you have them?" Atlas' voice boomed.

"Yes." Dr. Thorn nodded, and for the first time, Harry noticed the silver briefcase by his side.

Dr. Thorn opened the briefcase to reveal seven medium sized dinosaur teeth and a vial containing a red liquid. Luke took them out and pushed them into the soil beneath. When all seven were sufficiently submerged in dirt, Atlas took the vial and poured it over the teeth. Before Harry's own eyes, seven skeletal warriors popped out from the ground.

"What in Olympus' name?" Percy whispered.

"I don't know," Harry whispered back, "Let's see if we can hear them."

"You've done well, Manticore." Atlas smirked, nodding his head.

Dr. Thorn bowed, "It is my pleasure, General."

Luke kept glancing over his shoulder and Atlas turned to him, "What bothers you?"

"I feel like something's going to go wrong." Luke faced Atlas.

"Worry not, my dear boy," Atlas placed a hand on Luke's shoulder, "They shall succeed without fail." From his pocket he pulled out a black cloth and Harry realized it was the same fabric as the Hunter's outfits.

"That's~!"

"I know," Percy cut him off, "Listen, I'm about to do something **very** stupid. As soon as I move, run to the museum."

"What are you going to~"

"Now!" Percy yelled, running out from behind the corner and snatching the cloth from Atlas' hands.

Harry turned on his heel and ran down the road, as fast as his legs could move. His scar began to throb and Harry knew he was in trouble. Soon enough, he arrived at the museum. Almost immediately, he spotted Thalia's distinctive spiky black hair and headed towards her. Tapping her on the shoulder, she dropped her donut, jumping around in surprise.

"Harry?!" She looked bewildered, "What are you doing here?"

"There's no time for that," Harry shook his head, "Percy's here with me. We saw Dr. Thorn, Atlas and Luke together. They did something with~"

"Hold on," Thalia put her hands up, "You saw Luke? Here? Is he hurt?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "No, he's not, but~"

"Where? Maybe I can still talk some sense into him." She started towards the door.

"What?" Harry grabbed Thalia's wrist, stopping her in her tracks, "What do you mean ' _talk some sense into him'_? Are you insane?"

"Let go of me Harrdini!" Thalia wrung her arm loose.

Harry gripped her other arm, "Listen to me Thalia. The Luke you knew is gone. I don't know that much about the guy, but clearly he's not the same demigod you once fought beside. He's changed. For Zeus' sake, he's sided with Kronos!"

At the mention of the Titan's name, the air grew heavy. Thalia slapped Harry's hand off of her.

"Don't you think I know that?" Her voice had a quiet anger, "I know he's changed, but maybe, maybe if he saw me and we spoke face to face things would..."

"Go back to the way they used to?" Harry finished for her.

She nodded slowly, then sighed, holding her head, "I know it sounds dumb, but I really thought I could change him."

Harry leaned against the counter beside her, "It's not dumb to want to save a friend."

" **You!** "

Harry knew that voice. Exhaling, he turned around to find Zoë two yards away, pointing at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, not taking a step further.

"Nice to see you too." Harry waved.

Bianca was by her side, smiling like a little kid, "I didn't know going on a quest could be so much fun!"

"Trust me, it's not supposed to." Thalia assured her.

Percy appeared in the midst of a group, holding a navy blue Yankee cap. He was hunched over, struggling to catch his breath. Zoë nearly had a heart attack.

"Explain thyselves this instant!" She stomped her foot.

"Well, you see~" Percy was interrupted by the roar of a lion.

Harry looked to his left and saw it. It was roughly the size of an SUV, its fur shimmering gold.

"Move!" Thalia got him moving, shoving him out of the way as the Lion sprang to attack.

"Curses," Zoë muttered, "The Nemean Lion, of all things, why gods, why?"

"What do you think everyone's seeing right now?" Percy asked the group, talking about the humans running towards the exit.

"I don't know," Thalia jumped out of the Lion's reach, "And frankly, I don't care."

Bianca drew her bow, firing arrows at the Lion's back, but to no avail. The arrows either bounced off of broke harmlessly against it's fur. Thalia and Percy circled it, hesitant to get in close with their weapons. Harry searched his mind for a spell.

' _Think, Harry, think!_ ' He yelled in his mind.

"I have an idea!" Percy yelled, "Keep it busy for thirty seconds!" He ran off, deeper into the museum.

"Easier said than done," Thalia pushed the Lion back with her spear, "Hey, Wizard, got any spells?"

"I'm thinking!" Harry snapped.

"Well, think faster!" Thalia snapped back.

' _I've got it!_ ' A light bulb went off in Harry's head. The Lion turned to him, as if it could read Harry's mind. It built up speed and pounced, but just before it landed, Harry pointed his wand and yelled, " **Aguamenti!** "

A jet of water shot out from his wand, dousing the Lion. It roared in frustration, shaking it's damp mane.

"Thalia! Now!" Harry yelled, hoping she would understand his actions.

Thankfully, she did. Her spear charged with electricity, she stabbed at the Lion's wet hair. It was like fireworks had gone off in the museum. The Lion lit up as if it was the 4th of July. It fell over on its side and Harry felt his knees give way. He sank to the ground.

"I actually did it." His heart began to steady.

"It isn't over yet," Zoë pulled him to his feet, nodding at the Lion.

Indeed, it was not. The Lion, even after being thoroughly electrocuted still summoned the strength to stand. It was significantly weakened, but hadn't been killed.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Harry muttered.

The Lion trained its eyes on him. Why wouldn't it? After displaying his weird power, it made sense that the Lion would target the clear threat. Harry knew he didn't have another spell in him that would stop the lion. He thought about using his shotgun, but remembering Zoë and Bianca's failed attempts with their arrows, it was unlikely to work.

The Lion planted its paws down and roared, reasserting its dominance in the situation. While it was roaring, Harry saw Percy dash past him and toss some sort of bag into the Lion's mouth. The Lion held it's mouth open, retching at the contents of the bag.

"Zoë!" Percy called her.

She was already aiming her bow. She let an arrow fly and it hit the back of the Lion's mouth. In a shower of gold dust, the Nemean Lion dissolved. All that remained was its pelt.

"Take it." Zoë picked it up off the ground, handing it to Percy.

"What? I couldn't," Percy shook his head, "You killed it."

"While that is true, your...distraction allowed its weak spot to be exposed for so long."

Percy grinned, "The power of astronaut food."

Zoë threw it at him, "It's yours."

"Alright then." Percy gave up arguing, seeing as it was getting nowhere.

Before his eyes, Harry watched the Mist transform the pelt into a brown duster coat. From Harry's view, all Percy needed was a cowboy hat for the complete look.

"Hey," Thalia nudged Harry, "You see those guys over there?"

She was looking in the direction of a group of security men, heading towards them. Harry saw their images flicker and become skeletons.

"Oh bollocks," Harry muttered, stepping back, "We've got to go mates. Now."

Thalia nodded and the group of five left the museum.

* * *

( **Updates will be every 5 days. Give me some feedback. I'm going to edit all of this when it's done.** )


	13. The Past Is The Future

( **When the food coma made you lose track of the date. My bad.** )

Harry stared up at ceiling of the car, his hands tucked behind his head. The odd group of five had boarded a train after losing their skeletal followers and ridden its route until the end. He hadn't paid much attention to what happened next, he only remembered Thalia dragging him onto another train and laying him on a bed.

His clash with the Nemean Lion had taken a larger toll on him then he thought. Both physically and mentally. Added that to the dream which had woken him up moments ago and Harry was _not_ a happy camper.

In the dream, Cedric was sleeping. Not much could be gathered from his location, but it was clear he was not in good shape. His uniform was dirty and there was a large gash across his vest. His lower lip had a small cut and the area surrounding his right eyes was purple, as if he had been punched in the face. His right hand clutched his wand tightly and he muttered something in his sleep.

Off to his right, Harry could see a masked man walking up to Cedric. It was all Harry could do to restrain himself from calling out. The hooded man grabbed Cedric by his collar, jolting him awake.

 _"Get up!"_ The man slapped Cedric.

Cedric's eyes nearly popped out of his head. By the look on his face, Harry could tell that Cedric knew the man. Clearly the man was not a friend, as Cedric's face turned very pale.

 _"_ _Why are you here?_ " Cedric croaked.

The man chuckled, " _Just the boy I was looking for. His lordship will be pleased._ "

 _"Wait,"_ Cedric pushed the man back, _"Where are we going?"_

 _" **Petrificus Totalus**!_ " The man pointed his wand at Cedric.

Cedric's body went limp and the man threw him over his shoulder, stalking off into the darkness.

The scene shifted and Harry was now looking at Bellatrix and the hooded man from before.

 _"My lord,"_ Bellatrix placed her hands on the shoulders of the man, _"He draws nearer."_

 _"Yes, I can feel it. Is there a problem?"_

 _"Not at all, my lord,"_ Bellatrix smirked, _"_ _There is the matter of what to do with the girl once he arrives."_

 _"Dispose of her,"_ The hooded man waved his hand, _"She was only to be used as bait._ "

Bellatrix bit her lip and the hooded man turned around, _"Something troubles you. Speak."_

Bellatrix looked down, _"It's just that...I haven't had the chance to test out any spells and~"_

 _"Go ahead,"_ The man interrupted her, " _But she **must** remain alive."_

Bellatrix smiled like a child, _"Thank you my lord!_ "

He nodded and returned to the book he had been reading. The writing was in some foreign language, as Harry could not understand it.

" _Let's see how he fairs against this."_ The hooded man let out a snake-like laugh and that was when Harry woke up.

He ran his hand through his hair and searched for his glasses. Thalia had taken the time to remove them, so he assumed they must be on the bedside table. They were not.

Sighing, he got out of bed and walked out of the door of his sleeper car. Annabeth was sitting in the regular car, staring out of the window.

"Good afternoon." She smiled at him.

He stopped, "Annabeth? What are you doing here?"

"I _may_ have followed you guys across the country." She twiddled her thumbs.

Harry blinked twice before shaking his head. He was in no position to judge. After all, he had done much crazier things. He thought about asking her how she had managed to follow them, but after a moment of going over it, he decided against it. Somethings were better unsaid.

"Well, have you seen Thalia? I think she may have taken my glasses."

Annabeth chuckled, "You look cute without them."

For some reason, her compliment stirred up butterflies inside his stomach.

He looked to the side, "Thank you."

"Not a problem," She stood up, "I'll head to Thalia's car and ask for them."

"That would help." Harry smiled.

Annabeth disappeared into the next car and Harry stared out of the window. A ray of sunlight engulfed his skin and he felt...empowered. Something told him to touch the seat where the light was shining on. He tapped it with his finger and his skin seemed to absorb the light.

He stepped back, in awe of the occurrence. It had to be his eyes playing tricks on him. He tried it once more and his fingers had the same effect.

"What in the~?" He cut himself short, remembering the god that had merged with him hours ago.

But his powers to transfer to Harry so quickly, that must have meant something. Harry unstrapped his shotgun from his leg and held it up to the sunlight. It turned from matte black to crimson red, but when removed from the light, it went back to black.

He held the shotgun up the way his cursed Uncle had when meeting Hagrid and pulled the trigger. Nothing.

"Of course not," Harry shook his head, "I didn't bring any bullets."

Putting the shotgun back in its holster, Harry sighed, "This thing's useless."

"Here Harry," Annabeth said, holding out his glasses as she came out from another car, "Thalia did have them."

"Thank you," Harry put his glasses on and pushed them back, "Are we getting off anytime soon?"

"Actually~"

The train skidded to a stop and a jubilant voice announced over the intercom, "Hello passengers! We have arrived at our final stop! If you enjoyed the ride, pleas be sure to leave us a 5 star review on our website."

"Time to go." Harry nodded.

* * *

"Where the heck are we?" Percy groaned.

"Some town in New Mexico," Thalia answered him, "Didn't we tell you that?"

"Yeah but we've been walking forever. You'd think we entered another state by now."

Zoë sneered, "And here, the male tires. You don't hear the girls complaining, do you?"

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Harry spoke up.

"You stay out of this, wizard." Zoë told him.

Harry shut his mouth quickly and kept walking. The sunlight didn't bother him. He just hoped the others didn't notice that everywhere he stepped, a patch of sunlight faded. A bull-like cry interrupted his thoughts and they all looked around.

"Uh, anyone else hear that?" Bianca craned her head, nervously, from side to side.

"Trust me," Thalia nodded, "You'd have to be deaf to not hear that."

"Even then." Annabeth added.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we've got trouble." Harry pointed at a skeletal warrior walking towards them.

The others came out of nowhere, surrounding the group within seconds. They appeared to have handguns and one aimed for Percy.

"Look out!" Harry warned him.

Percy was able to react in time, deflecting the bullet with his pen-turned-sword. He slashed at the same skeletal warrior and it crumbled into dust, only to come back and reassemble itself.

"Crap." Harry heard Percy mutter.

Bianca pushed past him and stabbed the skeletal warrior with her knife, causing it to burst into flames.

"Any ideas?" Thalia pushed a skeletal warrior back with her spear.

Harry's eyes darted between each warrior. There were too many of them to immobilize. His hand crept towards his shotgun. It was useless without bullets, yet something told he should try it. Another skeletal warrior aimed its gun at Percy and pulled the trigger.

The lion pelt, or rather, the coat Percy was wearing deflected the bullet and bounced off harmlessly.

"Whoa," Percy looked down at his jacket, "Thanks!"

"Not the time!" Annabeth pulled him down as another bullet whizzed past.

Zoë shot one of the warriors, but to no avail. It simply reformed after crumbling to dust.

' _I've got to go for it!_ ' Harry took out the shotgun, pointed it at one of the skeletons and pulled the trigger.

A blast of bright red energy hit the warrior in its chest and it melted into a puddle of goo. The recoil sent Harry to the ground, but not before firing at another warrior.

"Whoa!" Thalia exclaimed, "How'd you do that?"

"I don't know." Harry admitted, getting up.

"Whatever you did, do it again!" Annabeth yelled at him.

A light bulb went off in Harry's head and he removed his pistol from its holster, tossing it to Annabeth, "Use this!"

"Are you sure it will work?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure," Harry shot another warrior point blank, "But if you stand there you'll die!"

"Good point." Annabeth aimed the pistol at a warrior and the same red energy was released, but in a smaller form.

The crimson light left holes in the skeleton's chest. While Annabeth distracted it, Bianca stabbed it with a knife.

There were five more left. Harry was starting to feel faint, but he wasn't sure why. All he knew was that if they kept going, it wouldn't end well. The ground shook before his feet, causing him to look around wildly. Even the skeletal warriors were uneasy, as they too searched for the source of the trembling. That's when _it_ emerged. A ten-meter-tall bull with horns the size of a school bus.

"Holy Hera..." Percy stared up at the bull, "Any ideas? Zoë? You're the huntress."

Zoë shook her head, "Some things even I can not handle."

"We are _so_ dead." Bianca murmured.

"Wait guys," Thalia walked towards the bull, "I think this thing is trying to help us."

"How would you know?" Percy questioned.

The bull lowered its head to Thalia and Thalia looked back at Percy, "That's how. Climb aboard kids!"

"She's not serious." Harry's mouth dropped open.

Annabeth was already jogging over. She grabbed a patch of its leg and made her way up onto its back.

Percy patted Harry on the back, "Don't want to get left behind."

A bullet bounced of his jacket and they turned around. Of course the skeletons weren't going to let them get away that easily. The bull snorted and once Bianca was on its back and secure, it brought its right leg back and kicked the skeleton into another dimension.

"That's one way to do it." Harry laughed as Annabeth helped him up, "This bull is amazing!"

"You're telling me!" Percy climbed onto its back and the bull started walking, "Thalia, where's this thing taking us?"

"I have no idea, but its helped us so far. Let's ride it and see how it goes." Thalia spread out on the back of the Bull.

Harry couldn't argue with that logic and promptly fell on his back, closing his eyes to rest. The click of metal stopped him from doing so and he sat up, remembering his other weapon.

"Annabeth, could I have my pistol back?" He asked, hold his hand out.

"Yeah, sure," Annabeth gave it to him, "The pistol and the shotgun, are those the weapons you couldn't tell me about?"

Harry looked down, "Yes..."

"There's nothing wrong with them! I mean, sure they're an odd choice, but I wouldn't have judged you." Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows while speaking.

"I know but...never mind. I was being dumb, can you forgive me?" Harry asked her.

"It's fine. Just trust me a little more, alright?" She softened her expression, lightly punching him in the shoulder.

Harry had lost his voice yet again. It always happened with Annabeth. It _only_ happened with Annabeth.

"Alright." He nodded.

Annabeth turned back to Thalia, messing with her hair. Harry laid down on his side, holding his glasses in his left hand. He felt the fatigue, nervousness and anxiety seep out of him as he fell asleep.

* * *

It was bright. Too bright to see. Harry held up his hands but they did nothing to help. He walked backwards, hoping to exit the room of absurd light and he did. But now everywhere was dark and cold.

"For Hades' sake," Harry muttered, "Can't I get a break?"

 _"Everyone would like a break, wouldn't they?"_ It was the goddess of Chaos's voice.

"It's you again. Do you insist on annoying me?" Harry sighed.

" _I have a question for you,"_ The goddess disregarded his statement, " _Darkness or light?"_

"I'm sorry?"

 _"Which do you prefer? Darkness or light?"_

"Why can't I have both?" Harry crossed his invisible arms.

 _"There is no such thing as a person who is both pure and evil. You are either one or the other."_

"That's what you think. I don't consider myself evil, but I'm not exactly a saint. Whatever you believe belongs to you. I _know_ what I am." Harry said defiantly.

 _"Your soul...what did you to it?"_

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I know I'm not going to let you continue messing with me," Harry closed his eyes and willed away the darkness.

 _"I t can't be...you're a~"_ The goddess disappeared, as well as the mixed scenery.

Now Harry was standing in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour with Hermione and Ron. Someone was pushing him forward, but he couldn't turn around to see who it was. Finally, the person came out from behind him and smiled.

It was Zoë.


	14. One Down, Two To Go

( **So Fanfiction gonna start deleting chapters now, ey? Gotchu. Anyways, this is a rewrite so that's why it's shorter than the usual chapter length. Dunno what happened to the original but now I'm going to start making Word copies. Hopefully this doesn't happen again.** )

Why was Zoë with him, Ron and Hermione? She was a huntress that belonged in this world. It was the stress. He had been through a lot and now his mind was creating a scenario in which he could relax.

Sitting up, he realized he was still on the bull. Percy was also awake, staring over the horizon.

"What's the problem?" Harry placed a hand on Percy's shoulder as he spoke to him.

"Hm? Nothing, nothing. Just...have a weird feeling." Percy told him.

"About what?"

Percy sighed, "I can't explain it. I just have one."

Harry nodded, "I understand. We all get feeling likes that once in a while."

"Guys, hate to interrupt," Annabeth pointed, "But look."

Harry followed her finger and saw two human figures standing on the ground in front of them, about 50 meters away.

"Who do you think they could be?" Thalia asked.

"Please not an enemy," Percy sighed, "I've had my share for now."

"It can not be..." Zoë trailed off as they got closer, "It is...Lord Ares and Lady Aphrodite."

* * *

The six slid down the bull's side as it lowered itself to the ground. Harry was the first to stand before the gods.

Ares was a muscular man with a hateful sneer. He had on black jeans with matching combat boots and a black bullet bulletproof vest on top of his blood red muscle shirt. His red aviators didn't allow anyone to see his eyes, but if Harry could've seen them, he'd guess that they were filled with images of death and destruction. The guy radiated an aura of anger.

Aphrodite, on the other hand, seemed like his polar opposite. Everything about her was beautiful and loving. She had wavy red hair and shining green eyes that seemed to tell you, ' _Everything is going to be okay._ ' She seemed to be wearing no makeup and the air around her radiated one of warmth and love.

For some reason, that scared him more than Ares.

She tapped his forehead, "Harry Potter...I must have a word with you."

Harry glanced back at the others, making eye contact with Thalia. She shrugged her shoulders and he faced forward.

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?"

"It is something that relates only to you, come this way." Aphrodite walked away from the group.

Harry followed after her and when they were a good distance from the others, she stopped.

"You're a cute one when I take a good look at you. If only you weren't so young..."

"Thank you?" Harry didn't like where this was going, "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh Olympus no!" She laughed, "I wanted to see for myself, the new demigod. You know the gods have been buzzing about you, right?"

"The thing is Lady Aphrodite~"

"Aphrodite is fine." She interrupted him.

"Okay. Well, Aphrodite, the thing is, I'm not a demigod. I'm 100% human. I'm not even from this world."

She blinked, "That's perfect! I can see it now, two teenagers from different worlds fighting against all odds to be together. _True_ star crossed lovers." Her eyes were shining.

"I don't~"

"Never mind," Aphrodite waved her hand, "Your stay here is short, I presume. I guess that means I don't have a chance to meddle with your love life."

"Alright then..." Harry was officially scared of the goddess, "Can I head back to my group now?"

"Yes, of course, of course," She smiled, "Try to stay alive for me, okay?"

"I'll try." Harry answered, and with that, trudged back to the group.

From the looks of things, Ares hadn't been much fun either. Percy was scowling, Thalia was frowning, Annabeth's forehead was creased and Zoë was muttering Greek to herself. Bianca seemed to be the only one unaffected by the dark emotions.

"Let's head on then." Harry clapped his hands together, shaking everyone out of their mood.

Ares and Aphrodite disappeared, leaving the group to fend for themselves, which wasn't hard. They entered the Junkyard of the Gods and marvelled at all the seemingly useless devices.

"Hey, this thing doesn't look like jun!" Percy pointed at a celestial bronze shield, reaching for it.

"You fool!" Zoë slapped his hand down, "Do not touch a thing! Does it not cross your mind that the gods tossed it here for a reason?"

"Just wanted to get a look." Percy mumbled under his breath.

' _Thanks for that Percy,_ ' Harry silently thanked him, ' _If you hadn't done that, I would've._ '

"I see the exit," Annabeth pointed, "We're almost out of here."

"Good," Zoë grunted, "This fish of Poseidon would eventually trigger something."

"Hey!" Percy yelled, "I wouldn't~"

He was interrupted by the sound of whirring and metal clanging together.

"Uh, what was that?" Thalia called out.

Before his very eyes, Harry saw a giant bronze statue come to life, its eye sockets glowing a dark orange.

"You touched something!" Zoë accused Percy.

"I didn't touch anything!" He screamed back at her.

"Then how did the Talos come to life?"

"Guys!" Thalia shouted, "Argue later! Right now you should move!"

She jumped back as the Talos tried to crush her under its foot.

"This is all my fault." Harry heard Bianca whisper, causing him to turn around.

"Why would you say that?" Harry asked her, pulling her behind a machine.

"I took this." She opened her hand and revealed a small purple Hades figure, "It was the only one Nico didn't have so I..."

"Oh Bianca..." Harry murmured, "Don't worry, we're going to get out of this alive. I promise."

"Okay," She nodded, relaxing a little, "I believe you."

"Good," Harry took out his wand, "Let's see if this works."

He took a deep breath and focused all of his energy to the tip of his wand.

Pointing it at the Talos, he yelled, " **Bombarda Maximum!** " It flew back, landing on a row of telephone wires. He watched in amazement as it lit up, crackling like microwaved popcorn.

When the electric shocking was done, the group came out of their cover.

"Leave it to the wizard to save the day." Thalia ruffled his hair.

Harry laughed, "I didn't think it was going to work."

"What?" Percy put an arm around his shoulder, "With all your spells, you were bound to think of something."

* * *

( **Unknown POV** )

"He's still progressing, Sir." A servant told me.

"I know," I waved my hand, "He's destined to clash with me. No one can kill him but I."

The servant kneeled, "Bellatrix grows impatient. She attacked one of the~"

"Tell her to take four, no, _five_ death eaters and meet them in San Francisco. Remind her to keep the boy alive." I cut him off.

"Alright Sir." The servant scampered off, leaving me to my thoughts.

"Well? Does it suit you, my lord?" Jr asked me.

I turned in my chair, "He's the perfect age. You say he was just wandering in this world?"

"Yes my lord," Jr nodded, "His magic abilities are quite impressive and he is respected in the wizarding community."

"I see. You've done well. Once the boy is dead, I shall reward you greatly. Leave."

"Of course, my lord. Thank you." The door clicked shut.

I stared at the pinkish hand before me. It had been so long since I had felt...flesh. A smile crept onto my lips and I laughed.

"A perfect body indeed! I await you, Harry Potter!"

* * *

 **Short chapter.** * _Shudders_ * **Sorry about that, I don't know where it went. I just typed up as much as I could remember :/ Won't happen again, as long as I can help it.**


	15. Thrilling Moments

"Damn it, how'd we end up like this?" Harry whispered to Percy in the elevator.

"I don't know, I thought the bull had gotten rid of them." Percy whispered back.

"Do you have any idea how we'll get back to the others?" Harry questioned.

"First step, not dying. The rest will come to me."

Harry rolled his eyes, "We can't hide in this elevator forever. In fact, I think it puts us at a disadvantage."

The group of people got off, leaving them alone with the tour guide.

"You boys are in a pinch, I see." She looked at them.

Harry reached inside his pocket for his wand, "Who are you?"

"Dude, relax," Percy grabbed his arm, "This is Annabeth's mom."

"Athena?" Harry tilted his head, no longer on guard, "What is a goddess doing here?"

"Are you suggesting I should be elsewhere?" Her gray eyes darkened as she turned to Harry.

"N-Not at all." Harry immediately apologized, ' _She is **definitely** Annabeth's Mother._ '

Athena crossed her arms, "I know about your...predicament. I can help you."

"Really? That would help a~"

"I said I would **help** , I never said I would intervene." Athena cut him off, "There is a way out for those who can find it."

The elevator stopped and she got off, disappearing.

"I'm think we should get off too." Percy followed Athena's lead, hopping out.

"Couldn't agree more." Harry nodded, stepping off the elevator.

The heavy footsteps of skeletal warriors prompted the two to hide behind a wall.

"And just when I thought we had lost them." Percy muttered.

"Unless they're dead or immobile, you never lose them," Harry shook his head, "How are we going to do? I don't think we can fight them."

"If they come this way, you blind 'em with a spell and we'll run for it. We can't fight them on our own. Even with your guns." Percy added quickly.

"Sounds like a plan, but first~"

"What are you two doing?"

Percy blindly turned around and slashed at the source of the voice.

"Oh. My God." It was a young girl with red hair. She looked to be their age.

"Percy!" Harry grabbed his hand back, "You don't just stab someone! Have you lost your marbles?"

"It's not my fault, she startled us!" Percy defended himself, "What kind of person sneaks up on others?"

Harry covered his mouth when he heard the shuffling of skeletal feet, "Crap, they've heard us," He turned to the girl, "Please, help us, we need to get out of here."

"After your friend just tried to _impale_ me? I don't think so." She crossed her arms.

"Just, please." Harry dragged Percy into the closet and closed the door.

He held his breath and listened.

"Are you guys looking for two teenage boys about yay high? Both with green eyes?" The girl asked.

They seemed to have nodded because she carried on.

"Good, I saw them run that way." She pointed in some unknown direction.

The sound of the skeletal warriors' footsteps became lighter and lighter until they were gone completely.

Harry peeked out of the closet, "Are they gone?"

She nodded, "You're lucky I have a heart. I have a mind to call them back. Especially now that I see you're, uh, loaded." She looked at his guns.

Harry smirked, "Red hair, spunk. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a Weasley."

"After I got you out of whatever trouble you were in, you call me a weasel? That's it. HEY SECURITY GUYS!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Harry put his hands up, "Don't call them back. Listen, I don't have enough time to explain but I'm thankful for your help. My name's Harry Potter."

"My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare," She placed a paintbrush in his hand, "If you ever feel blue, paint the sky anew."

"...Huh?" Harry and Percy both gave her a confused look.

She facepalmed, "It was supposed to be like in the movies when people part ways. I was trying to say something cool so you guys wouldn't forget me."

Harry grinned, "I definitely won't forget you."

"Harry, flirt later, leave now." Percy jerked his thumb at the elevator.

"Alright, alright. Don't throw a paddy," Harry muttered, "Rachel, I'm sure I'll remember you're name. Maybe we'll cross paths again."

"Maybe," Her green eyes shined, "You never know how the universe will work."

"Harry!"

"Coming!" With one last look over his shoulder, Harry entered the elevator and wondered if he would truly ever see her again.

Percy smirked, "So, did you get her number?"

Harry punched his shoulder, "It's not like that. She just...reminds me of someone."

"A lady friend perhaps?" Percy wouldn't let up.

"Well, yes, but not in the way that you're~"

"Harry's got a girlfriend! Harry's got a girlfriend!" Percy chanted.

"C'mon man. You're acting like you're in kindergarten." Harry shook his head.

"And I am. For this moment." Percy continued the childish chant.

' _Don't tell me I have to suffer this until we get out of here._ '

Unfortunately, Harry did have to suffer. To Percy's convenience, no one else got on, allowing him to tease Harry continuously. Once they reached the top floor, harry was glad to run out. He took a deep breath at the scenery.

They were at the top of the dam. Below them seemed to be endless water.

"Harry! Percy!" Annabeth's voice shook Harry out of his trance, "Where've you two been?"

She hugged both of them individually and maybe Harry's mind was playing tricks on him, but he could've sworn Annabeth gave him a little squeeze when it was his turn.

Percy waved his hand, "Hiding from monsters, dodging the death. You know, the usual. Oh, and Harry here found himself a love interest."

"What?" Annabeth looked at him.

"It's not like that at all. What happened was~"

"Okay, guys, we have much more important things to focus on than Harry's romantic life," Thalia cut them off, "I can't think of where to go next."

"G-Guys," Bianca pointed, "Aren't those the...?"

"For Hera's sake," Zoë muttered, "These skeletons can't leave us alone."

Harry looked around, "There's nowhere to run."

"They say the Gods will help us if we pray to them." Annabeth offered some advice.

"But who can we pray to?" Bianca asked the question that everyone was thinking.

A light bulb went off in Harry's head and he turned to Thalia, "Pray to your Father."

"What? Why me?" Thalia wanted to know.

"Because he's most likely to respond if his daughter asks him. Come on, we don't have time to argue about this," Harry removed his pistol from its holster, "I'll buy you time. But if you don't get us out of here, we're going to be dealing with skeletons and police."

Thalia closed her eyes and started to pray.

Harry aimed with one eye and shot a skeleton in the head. It dazed him for a moment, but soon he was back in action, heading towards them.

' _So the shotgun is the only one that works on them_ ,' Harry told himself, ' _Damn it, it's only good for close range._ '

A bullet whizzed past him and Percy removed his lion skin coat, holding it like a shield, "Thalia, anytime now!"

She didn't respond, still in the middle of prayer.

Zoë scowled, "I'm tired of being left at the mercy of these half-bloods. If Lady Artemis saw me now, she would not be pleased."

"Wait, Zoë," Bianca called after her, "What are you going to do?"

Zoë revealed a silver hunting knife in her right hand, "I'm going to hunt." She hopped over Percy's makeshift shield and kicked one skeletal warrior off the dam.

A woman screamed and a commotion started below.

"That's our signal to get out of here," Harry pointed, "Thalia are you~"

Before Harry could utter another word, giant metal angel statues flew towards the group, picked them up and carried them off. Zoë was snatched before she could fight any more skeletons.

"Help from Zeus?" Harry inquired from Thalia.

"Help from Zeus," Thalia had her eyes shut tightly, "Why'd it have to be flight?"

* * *

"So, anyone have any idea where we are?" Percy rubbed his neck as the angel statues flew off, "Cause I sure don't."

They had been let down on a rooftop of an unknown city.

Annabeth's face darkened, much to Harry's notice.

"Anything wrong?" He asked her.

"I know this place," Annabeth sighed, "This is San Francisco. My Dad lives here."

Thalia clicked her tongue, "The douche bag."

"Hey." Percy shook his head, telling her to cut it out.

"It's fine," Annabeth waved her hand, "I can't say I don't agree."

"If we're in San Francisco, before we see your Dad, we need to go to the docks," Percy interrupted, "It'll only take a few minutes."

"Fine by me," Thalia shrugged, "If I saw Annabeth's Dad right now, I don't know if I could resist punching him in the face. Sorry Annie."

"Like I said, I don't care." Annabeth bit her lip.

' _That's a lie Annabeth,_ ' Harry watched her silently, ' _Yo_ _u don't want to to say anything, but it bothers you._ '

"So, uh, how are we gonna get down from here?" Bianca asked.

Percy grinned, "My dear Bianca, there's a thing called a fire escape. See, it's purpose was to~"

"You talk too much," Zoë shook her head, "Bianca, follow me down."

Zoë scaled the building with her hands, climbing down slowly. When she was a good 10 feet above the ground, she dropped down, "Simple as that."

"Not all of us are immortal." Percy muttered.

Bianca however, followed her role model's example and was on the ground in no time, "Guys, it's actually not that hard."

Percy crossed his arms, "You guys aren't seriously gonna~"

Thalia was already rolling up her sleeves, "It looks fun."

Annabeth tied her hair into a pony tail with a rubber band, "I don't know if fun is the right word, but I want to try it out."

Percy sighed, "What about you Harry? You gonna jump too?"

Harry chuckled, "Actually, I'm fine climbing down. Got to get the blood rushing every now and then, am I right?"

"We just escaped indestructible skeletal warriors. My blood is _still_ rushing!"

"Stop being such a baby Seaweed Brain," Annabeth called from below, "You're wasting time."

Harry wrapped his Gryffindor scarf around his right hand and used it as a claw, digging into the building's side as he slid down. When he finally touched the ground, he couldn't help but smile.

"That really gets the blood kicking. Percy, try it! It's awesome!" Harry gave him a thumbs up.

Percy muttered a prayer to Hermes and jumped. The look on his face went from fear, to uncertainty and finally a rush of adrenaline.

"Woo-hoo!" Percy jumped in the air, "That was amazing! We've **got** to do that again!"

"Wasn't there something important you wanted to do by the docks?" Bianca reminded him.

"Right, right," Percy smacked himself in the forehead, "Sorry about that everyone. Let's go."

* * *

"Are you positive we are at the correct location?" Zoë crossed her arms.

"I haven't been here in a long time but...yeah," Annabeth nodded, "These are the docks."

"Well," Zoë looked at Percy, "What did you need?"

"I'm looking for him." Percy scanned the waters.

"Him?" Thalia questioned, "We're looking for a person?"

"Not a person, a god. Kind of." Percy jumped down from the street and onto the pier.

"I don't get it," Thalia followed after him, "What does he look like?"

Percy sighed, "I have no idea what he looks like, but if we want answers, we need to ask him. He's rumored to know everything."

"WHO IS HE?!" Thalia exclaimed.

"His name is Nereus and he's an old sea god from before my Dad's time," Percy explained, "That's all I know."

"Could that be the one you seek?" Zoë pointed.

They turned their heads to look. An fat man sat on the edge of the pier, muttering things to himself.

"Why not?" Annabeth shrugged her shoulders, "Does the fact that he happened to appear mean anything?"

"It's probably him." Harry nodded.

Percy was already walking up to him.

"Excuse me Sir~"

"Stay away!" The man yelled, causing Percy to jump back, "I don't want anyone near me!"

Percy exchanged looks with the others and they shrugged their shoulders.

He sighed as he continued, "Are you Nereus?"

"Not another one," The man groaned, "Are you a demigod?"

"Is that a problem?" Percy asked, reaching into his pocket for his pen.

"I'm tired of being asked questions," Nereus frowned, "Can't I rest in piece?"

"I understand how you feel but we really need~"

"It's always about **you** , isn't it?" Nereus stood up, "If you think for one second, I'm going to answer your question, you're dead wrong."

"Is there _anyway_ to get you to listen?" Percy questioned.

Nereus thought for a moment, scratching his pale yellow beard. His eyes seemed to light up and he smiled crookedly, "If you can catch me, I'll answer your question."

"Catch you?" Percy stepped forward, smirking, "Is that all?"

Nereus jumped into the water and Percy dived after him.

The others ran to the edge of the dock and stared into the water.

"How long do you think this is going to take?" Thalia asked no one in particular.

Zoë sighed, "My hope is that he catches the god swiftly. It is not my dream to spend the afternoon here."

"We agree on one thing at least." Thalia knelt on the wood.

Minutes felt like hours as they stood around waiting for someone to emerge victorious.

Bianca couldn't take it anymore, "Harry, do you have a spell you could use to make things end quicker?"

Harry smiled, "Never fear when the wizard is here. I think I have something..."

"Don't rush. We've been here for at least 7 minutes. Take your time, as long as you get that spell." Annabeth said.

"Shh," Thalia hushed Annabeth, "He's already got it."

" **Alarte Ascendare**!" Harry pointed his wand at the water casting the spell.

Both Nereus and Percy were blown high into the air. Nereus could be heard shrieking.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'LL ANSWER YOUR QUESTION!" Nereus conceded, acknowledging defeat.

Harry smirked as the old sea god and Percy fell into the water. Percy hopped out quickly and gave Harry a high five.

"Nice work." Percy grinned.

"Thank you." Harry jokingly bowed.

Nereus grumbled, "You should've drowned, even without using a cheap trick like that."

"I can't drown, I'm the son of Poseidon." Percy informed him.

"Curse that upstart," Nereus spat, "I was here first."

"Um~"

"Enough of this!" Zoë intervened, "Ask the question!"

"Right," Percy nodded, "Where is the monster that Artemis has been tracking?"

"Is that it?" Nereus laughed, pointing at the water, "There he is!"

Percy furrowed his brows, "Bessie? No, it can't be."

"You asked a question, you got an answer. See ya!" Nereus shape-shifted into a goldfish, disappearing into the sea.

"Damn it!" Percy ran his fingers through his hair, "This was all for nothing."

Zoë tensed, "Be on your guard."

"Why?" Thalia stood up, stretching.

"Because of them." Bianca pointed at the group of men behind them.

They were all human, except for a familiar Manticore.

"Dr. Thorn." Bianca said bitterly.

"Hello my dear Bianca, how are you?" He laughed, "Doing well I see? Sorry, you're not the reason I'm here."

"None of you are, except for her." He pointed at Thalia.

"Me?" Confusion was evident on her face, "Why?"

"The Ophiotaurus is right there. Kill it and all the power will be yours." Dr. Thorn stepped forward.

Harry removed his shotgun from its holster, "I don't think so. Why is this thing so special anyway? It looks like it couldn't hurt a fly."

"On its own, it has no real power," Dr. Thorn agreed, "But whoever kills it and burns its entrails will destroy Olympus."

"And why would I want to do that?" Thalia questioned, her mace can extending into her spear.

"What have the gods ever done for you?" Dr. Thorn questioned, "Your father Zeus, wouldn't even save you in your dying hours. Instead, he turned you into a tree. Not to mention he knew what he was putting you through when you came into existence."

Thalia was silent and Harry noticed her hand falter.

"Slay the Ophiotaurus and join us. We will create a better world, one where the gods don't rule and leave everything to chance. I'm sure Luke would be overjoyed to see you." Dr. Thorn added.

"Luke..?" Thalia slowly started to lower her gear.

"No way in Tartarus is she going with you," Harry stomped his foot, "You really think if you over throw the gods, you won't do the same thing? Power changes people. Even if the gods are doing the best job right now, they're still a hundred times better than you imbeciles."

"Heh, well said wizard," Zoë sneered, "Let us put these fools back in their place."

' _Use the pistol._ ' A familiar voice told Harry, ' _The pistol is meant for humans._ '

"Whatever you say!" Harry put his shotgun back in its holster and took the pistol instead, "I haven't used this one that much. Hopefully it won't send me flying like the shotgun."

He shot one human man and the guy fell to the floor.

"Harry?!" Percy looked back at him, "What did you just do?"

"Leave it alone Percy!" Annabeth ordered him, "I trust Harry. He wouldn't kill someone."

Percy clamped his mouth shut and nodded, apologize to Harry with his eyes.

Zoë and Thalia ran up the deck and engaged Dr. Thorn in combat while Harry picked off any humans that tried to intervene. This allowed Percy, Annabeth and Bianca to give Zoë and Thalia back up.

Once every human was down, Harry went back to his shotgun, but there was no need. The five of them had already gotten Dr. Thorn.

"What should we do?" Annabeth asked, "If we kill him, he'll just come back three hours later."

"I have an idea," Harry stepped forward, pointing his wand at Dr. Thorn, " **Incarcerous**."

Ropes appeared around him, turning this way and that until finally they made a big not at the center.

"That should hold him." Harry clapped his hands.

Thalia held her chin, "One more thing." She kicked Dr. Thorn onto his side and rolled him into the water, "There we go."

"Couldn't he drown?" Bianca asked.

Thalia shrugged her shoulders, "Monsters aren't human. We can't limit them to the same constraints."

"Wouldn't mind if he did," Percy said, receiving a punch from Annabeth, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't say stuff like that. We're _supposed_ to be the good guys." Annabeth scolded him.

"Supposed to." Percy mumbled rubbing his arm.

"Where to next?" Bianca asked, getting the group back on track.

"My sisters may know something to aide us with this quest, but in order to get to them we will need a vehicle." Zoë said.

Everyone was silent. Where could they get a working car without any questions?

Thalia snapped her fingers, "Annabeth! Your Dad!"

"What?" She grimaced at the mention of him.

"He has a car right? Maybe if you asked him he would~"

"Lend it to us?" Annabeth snorted, "He hasn't seen me in 4 years. I can't just show up out of the blue and ask to borrow his car.

"Annabeth, this could speed us up," Harry pleaded, "I've tried to put her out of my mind, but it's not working. Hermione needs my help as quickly as possible."

Annabeth pursed her lips, "Alright. Stop with the puppy eyes."

"Thank you." Harry bowed.

"Just in case, I want everyone to listen up," Annabeth warned them, "When we get there, no poking around, no asking questions and do **not** accept any offers for food."

Percy touched his stomach, "Even if you're really hungry?"

"Even if you're really hungry." Annabeth nodded, "Now let's go."

* * *

 **Back from the hiatus! :D**


	16. Family

"Wait," Percy stopped the group, "Before we head to Annabeth's house~"

"My Dad's." She corrected him.

"Right," He rolled his eyes, putting his hands in his pocket, "Before we head to your Dad's house, we have to get Bessie to a safe place."

"Bessie?" Zoë raised an eyebrow, "You do know that the Ophiotaurus is a boy, correct?"

"No way," Percy looked shocked, "She can't be."

"Guys!" Thalia put her hands up, "I swear, why am _I_ the one keeping us on task?"

Harry laughed quietly to himself as he watched the group interact with each other, ' _Ron would love them. Hermione would love them._ '

 _Hermione._ The word brought a feeling of sadness. What had she endured these past few days? Why was it taking him so long? How could he stand here and laugh when she was possibly being tortured at this very moment.

" _It isn't your fault,_ " A male voice in his head said, " _You didn't purposefully put her in her position. It is your duty to rescue her and crush your enemies."_

"Thank you." Harry said out loud, causing Annabeth to turn around and look at him.

"Who are you~"

Before she could say anymore, Percy clapped his hands, "I've got it! We'll send her~"

"Him." Zoë corrected Percy.

"Whatever," Percy waved a hand, "We'll send Bessie to Camp Half-Blood."

"How?" Bianca asked, causing the rest of them to think.

"Yes Perseus," Zoë nodded, "Explain to us how you plan to guide the Ophiotaurus to Long Island, all the way from San Francisco."

"With this," Percy removed the trench coat, which subsequently turned back into the Lion's pelt once removed from Percy's back.

"Have you lost your mind?" Thalia poked her forehead in a gesture, "What's the jacket going to do?"

"It's the not actual jacket that's going to transfer him," Percy frowned, "It's the thought that counts."

"Huh?" Thalia facepalmed, "Percy, you're making no sense."

"Just watch." Percy dumped the lion pelt in the sea and closed his eyes.

Around the Ophiotaurus, a turquoise-colored light began to swirl and the jacket was sucked into the sea.

"Bessie" mooed at the spectacle and Percy patted his head, "Don't worry. You're going to a safe place."

The Ophiotaurus vanished along with the light.

"What did you do?" Bianca questioned, wanting to know, "And _how_ did you do it?"

"I didn't do anything," Percy explained, "I just offered the lion pelt to my Dad in exchange for getting Bessie safely to Camp Half-Blood."

"I guess the gods do look out for demigods every once in a while." Harry surmised.

"Don't tell me you were actually listening to that Manticore?" Zoë wrinkled her nose, "The gods have _always_ looked out for their human-worshippers. Always."

"Yeah Harry!" Thalia put him a headlock, ruffling his hair, "Weren't you the one that snapped me out of his trance? Don't start telling me anything different."

"Alright!" Harry escaped her headlock, "Now can we leave?"

* * *

Annabeth took a deep breath, "Here we are."

They group stared up at the blue two story house, in between houses almost identical to it, except for the paint. It was straight out Full House, down to the slanted side walk.

' _Americans really know how to represent their cities on Television,_ ' Harry nodded to himself, ' _R_ _emarkable._ '

"It looks exactly the same." Annabeth said under her breath, her shoulders sagging slightly, "Like nothing's changed."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Zoë asked her, "Knock on the door."

Annabeth raised her fist to knock on the door, but faltered, turning around, "Come on guys, can't we just get Thalia to mess with the Mist and convince someone to give their car to us?"

"Annabeth," Harry patted her back, "Although I don't know the whole story, I _do_ know that if you don't talk to your Dad and sort things out, you're going to regret it later."

"I get it," She sighed, her body language making it clear that she did not like being put in this position, "I have to face him."

"No need to rush. Take your time. " Thalia assured her, "But preferably within five minutes."

Annabeth nodded but before she could turn back around and knock, the front swung inward, "I thought I heard voices. How can I help you kids?"

Annabeth's ear twitched, a sign that she recognized the voice. Slowly, she turned around.

The man looked at her and his brown eyes widened as he recognized her, "Annabeth? Is that you?"

Harry could tell she was frozen, so he reached for her left hand and gave her a little squeeze.

"Yeah, it's me," Annabeth came back to her senses, squeezing Harry's hand back as a 'thank-you' gesture, "Can we come inside?"

"O-Of course!" He stepped aside, swiping at his sandy-blonde hair, "Come in, come in! Uh, Helen, Annabeth's hear and she brought some friends!"

"Annabeth?" An Asian woman with black hair and red highlights came down stairs, "Wow, it's been so long! I didn't think you'd...never mind. Please, have a seat."

"Is that your stepmother?" Harry whispered to her once they took a seat.

"Yeah," Annabeth nodded, "She's definitely changed since I've left."

"Bobby! Matthew! Come say hi to your sister!" Helen called two boys.

"You have brothers?" Harry noticed Annabeth hadn't let go of his hand since they'd walked in.

"Yeah. Twins." She nodded.

He thought about bringing it up but ultimately decided not to let go. Even though she was trying her best to conceal it, Harry could feel Annabeth trembling, all the way to her fingertips.

"Relax," He told her, "It's not like they're going to attack you."

"I know," She responded, "I know, it's just...I'm so nervous."

"So, Mr. C," Thalia crossed her legs on the sofa, "Nice place you got here."

Annabeth's Father looked at her and Harry imagined he was wondering how his daughter had ever gotten involved with some chick who looked like she carried around a baseball bat and smashed cars for fun.

"Thank you," He took the compliment with a perfect poker face," You're one of Annabeth's friends, I presume?"

"Yup," Thalia nodded, popping the p, "A **real** good friend. The type to **never** abandon her, no matter **what** the circumstances."

Harry resisted the urge to facepalm. Thalia couldn't get any shallower than this.

Thankfully, Zoë kicked her in the shin before she could go on.

"Right..." Annabeth's Father nodded, "Well, you guys can call me Dr. Chase and feel free to make yourselves at home."

Zoë made eye contact with everyone, silently saying, " _We can not stay here._ "

"Annabeth, say something," Harry encouraged her, "Don't let the moment slip away."

"Dad," Annabeth stopped him, "We kind of have to leave. Like, we can't stay."

"Oh," Dr. Chase stopped in his tracks, "You sure you can't stay for snacks? Helen just put some cookies in the oven."

"We can't," Annabeth persisted, "But the thing is, the place we're going to, we really need a ride."

"Sure," Dr. Chase grabbed his coat, "Where are we headed?"

"No Dad, we need~" Annabeth paused and Harry gave her hand another reassuring squeeze, "We need to borrow your car."

Dr. Chase stopped completely, "You must know how sketchy this sounds. Showing up out of the blue and asking for my car."

' _He didn't waste any time,_ ' Harry noted, observing Dr. Chase carefully, ' _Can't say I blame him. He hasn't seen his daughter for years and when she does show up, she demands access to his car._ '

"I know Dad, and I promise, I _promise_ I'll get this car back to you. We're not using it for anything illegal," Annabeth told him, "But we really need a car to get to where we're going."

Dr. Chase pursed his lips and headed into the kitchen.

"I'm guessing that's a no," Thalia stood up, "Guess we'll have to hitchhike."

But Dr. Chase re-appeared moments later, the keys to his SUV in-hand, "I'm trusting you to get this back to me." He dropped it in Annabeth's hand.

"I will," Annabeth smiled for the first-time since they had gotten there, "You'll probably get it back late at night, but I'll return it."

"And," Dr. Chase added one more condition, "You have to spend a weekend with me. I don't know when, but it has to be within three weeks. And your boyfriend can come too." He turned to Harry.

"Boyfriend?" Annabeth looked down at their intertwined hands, "Oh no! Dad, he's not my boyfriend he's~"

"You don't have to explain it to me," Dr. Chase cut her off, "But make sure to visit, okay?"

Annabeth nodded, "Okay."

"Has she left yet? Oh thank goodness," Helen walked out of the kitchen, throwing her arms around Annabeth, "You still have a home here. Remember that."

Annabeth patted her stepmother's back, dazed at the affection she showed her. Zoë cleared her throat and brought Annabeth back to the task at hand.

"I'll definitely visit," Annabeth promised them, "For sure."

"By the way," Thalia asked Helen, "Do you have the time?"

"It is..." Helen checked her watch, "7:33."

"Thank you," Thalia nodded, mouthing the words, " _We gotta speed things up._ "

* * *

"I'd say that went surprisingly well," Harry said once they were in the car, "Would you all say the same?"

"It did," Percy nodded, "Especially with the ' _pretending to be her boyfriend_ ' thing."

"Mhm." Harry nodded, faking a smile.

Before they had gotten into the car, Annabeth pulled Harry off to the side and asked him specifically not to tell the others that he had held her hand. While Harry felt telling them would clearing up any misunderstandings, Annabeth believed it would cause more.

And since he didn't want to waste time arguing, he simply kept his mouth shut.

"I'll have to clear that up with him." Annabeth shook her head.

"I don't know," Thalia turned down the road and started climbing up the mountain, "You and Harry make a cute couple."

"Harry already has a girlfriend." Percy chimed in.

"Wow, you do?" Thalia gasped like it was such a shocker.

"I don't," Harry pinched Percy's shoulder, "You'd have to be insane to date me. It's like asking for death."

"If you think about it, this car has 5 demigods, including you," Percy added, "We're basically a moving magnet for death. So don't worry about it."

"Perseus, are you saying you want Harry and Annabeth to court each other?" Zoë asked him.

"I didn't say that," Percy denied, "But I'm just saying, if his reason for not dating is because he lives a dangerous life, I'm just saying we all do. It wouldn't be anything new."

"Stop the car." Bianca suddenly said, sitting straight up.

"What? Why?" Thalia looked at her through the rear-view mirror.

"No time for questions, everyone get out right now!" Bianca unbuckled her seat belt.

Harry's scar tingled and he followed Bianca's actions, hopping out of the car and scrambling to the sidewalk. A second after the last person, Thalia, got out of the car, a lightning bolt hit the vehicle, causing it explode.

"Holy~" Percy looked at Bianca, "How did you know?"

"I just...my body responded to the feeling. Like I had felt it before..." Bianca trailed off, looking away.

"Huh?" Percy said, clearly unsatisfied with answer.

Thalia patted out a small fire on her sleeve, clearly seething.

"Do not be deceived," Zoë told her, "This is the work of a Titan. Your Father, would never kill you."

"He's abandoned me before hasn't he?" Thalia muttered, leaving Zoë with nothing else to say, "Whatever, let's keep going. Lead the way Lieutenant."

There was an awkward silence. Thankfully, Harry decided to break it.

"Annabeth, how are you going to return this to your Dad?" He asked, trying not to laugh at her expression.

Annabeth just sighed, "I'll ask Chiron to help me out."

Percy laughed aloud, "I don't think Chiron is going to be able to help with this."

"Would you _shut up_ Percy?!" Annabeth told him.

They argued while walking, much to Harry's entertainment.

' _And they say Annabeth and I would make a good couple,_ ' Harry rolled his eyes, ' _Percy, you're more naive than I thought. Can't you see Annabeth's the one for you?_ '

Harry felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to look. It was Bianca.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Is Thalia mad at me?" Bianca whispered, as if she was afraid someone would overhear.

"No," Harry assured her, "She's not mad at you. Why would you think that?"

Bianca tugged at her black turtleneck, "Because I told her about the lightning bolt."

"Are you kidding?" Harry questioned, "If you'd kept quiet, we would've been dead by now. By the way, you said you'd felt something like that before. How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure," Bianca admitted, "I think Zoë's right about this being a Titan's work though. It felt much more deadly than what my body remembered."

"Slow down," Harry put two hands up, "A god has tried to strike you with lightning? Why?"

"I don't know," Bianca rubbed the back of her neck, "It just...it feels like it. It's like, when you know something but you can't really picture it. Like amnesia. Am I a danger to you guys? Maybe the bolt was for me and it missed. Maybe I should just~"

"Enough of that," Harry put his arm around her, giving her a hug, "Even if the bolt was for you, there's no way we would just leave you on your own."

Bianca closed her eyes and hugged him tightly.

' _Even if she's become an immortal huntress, she's only 10,_ ' Harry told himself, ' _A 10 year-old shouldn't have thoughts like these._ '

"Yo!" Percy called from up the road, "You guys coming or what?"

"We're coming!" Bianca told him, smiling at Harry, "Thank you."

"Not a problem," Harry smiled back, wrapping his Gryffindor scarf around his neck, "It's just what Gryffindors do."

Bianca left him by himself and that's when he heard a chuckle.

" _She's so innocent. That's going to get her killed._ " The deep male voice said to him.

' _Shut up!_ ' Harry told the voice, ' _Who are you?_ '

" _R_ _eally Harry? You don't know your own voice?_ " The deep mysterious voice lightened into his own, " _Did you honestly believe another voice had come to attack you?_ "

' _I don't know what to think anymore._ ' Harry said to himself.

" _Haven't you ever wondered why that goddess stopped talking to you?_ " His inner voice asked him, " _That's because I've blocked her. After all, a god can't enter another god's mind without permission._ "

' _But I'm not a god,_ ' Harry argued, ' _So how can I..._ '

He remembered his merging with a dying spirit.

' _You mean because of that I'm a god now?_ '

" _Not fully. Slowly, his powers are situating themselves with your body. You could call yourself a god host._ "

' _What do you mean by that?_ ' Harry didn't understand the explanation.

" _The Greeks most hated enemies next to the Romans, the Egyptians, believed they could act as mediators and their gods could posses a human body._ "

' _Beliefs aside, i_ _s it actually possible?_ ' Harry need to know.

" _No Greek god has ever attempted it, maybe because they know they won't be forgotten. But in this case it worked and you not only hosted, but merged with the Titan of destruction who fathered Hecate, the goddess of magic. Do you know what that means?_ "

Harry kept quiet, waiting for the voice to continue.

" _You, Harry Potter, are a Host. Under normal circumstances, your body should've burst into flames during the transition. I don't believe these demigods would be able to handle it. You're definitely a special one_."

Harry's mind drifted back to when the unknown goddess had spoken to him once again. She had mentioned something about his soul. Could this be it? Was that what she had been trying to say before she was cut off?

' _I need to know one thing_ ,' Harry told himself, ' _Are you a part of me, or a foreign object in my spirit._ '

" _Silly wizard, we are one and the same. Two halves of a coin_."

* * *

"What can we expect to see up here?" Thalia questioned Zoë.

"The Hesperides will be there. Hera forbade them to leave because they were in charge of guarding her golden apples," Zoë filled them in as they entered the garden, "Although, they are not exactly the reliable type. The real threat is the dragon."

"Dragon?" Annabeth chimed in, "Like, Hydra or one headed?"

"Picture a Hydra with 100 heads," Zoë described it, "That is what it is."

" _Di immortales_ ," Annabeth muttered, "Can we sneak past it?"

"If the Hesperides don't wake him up, we should be fine." Zoë sounded sure.

"But what if~"

"Halt," A female voice stopped them in their tracks, "Zoë? Why have you comeback?"

"Sisters," Zoë acknowledged the four beautiful girls in front of them, "I would sincerely appreciate it if you all made this as easy as possible."

They looked very much like Zoë, right down to their skin tone. The only difference was Zoë was wearing dark, huntress clothes while they wore white dresses

"You are a fool," One of the sisters said to her, "Turn back now while you have the chance. What will going against Father do for you?"

"Wait, _Father_?" Thalia turned to her, "Zoë, what is she talking about?"

"I had hoped to tell you all on my own," Zoë glared at the girl who had spoken, "But yes, Atlas is my Father."

Harry grabbed her by her jacket's collar, "Then what was all of this for, huh?"

"Harry!" Annabeth exclaimed, "Let her go."

He paid her no mind, staring Zoë in the eyes, "Answer me! Did you know about all of this? Was this just some game for your immortal entertainment?"

Percy grabbed Harry's arm, "Back off Potter. She's not our enemy."

"That reaction...you knew! Didn't you?" Harry let go of Zoë, disgusted.

"I knew, but it wasn't my place to tell anyone," Percy told him, getting in between Zoë and Harry, "Does it really change anything?"

"Yes!" Harry shouted, "It changes everything! She is the daughter of the **Titan** who kidnapped my best friend."

"Just like you're the son of two Aurors who opposed Voldemort and I'm the son of Poseidon!" Percy yelled back, "Did you _choose_ who your parents were going to be?! No! So don't make it any different for her!"

"I~" Harry clamped his mouth shut, ' _What in Tartarus? It's not in me to yell like that. And for something so stupid...that wasn't like me at all!_ '

"If you fools continue yelling, the Ladon will be attracted to the noise." One of the Hesperides warned them.

In response to that, Zoë cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled, "LADON! DRAGON GUARDIAN OF HERA'S GOLDEN APPLES! AWAKEN!"

"Are you insane?" Thalia looked at her, tugging at her arm, "How are we supposed to~"

The Ladon's terrifying roar cut her off as it stepped into sight. It was unlike anything Harry had ever seen. It was enormous standing higher than they could ever imagine with one hundred heads.

Its heads look like strings of confetti, if confetti could hiss and each individual strand was as thick as a truck. When the light hit his copper scales, they shimmered, partially blinding Harry.

When the effects subsided, he noted that the Hesperides had disappeared, most likely because they had no intention of getting caught in the battle that would soon ensue.

"How are we supposed to fight this thing?" Percy tightened his hand around his sword, "Zoë? Any ideas?"

"You all go on, I'll face the dragon." Zoë stepped forward, drawing her bow and arrow.

"Are you kidding?" Bianca threw a fit, "First, we find out that your Dad's the enemy. Okay, we're not going to hold that against you. But now you call the dragon out and tell us to go ahead?"

"Zoë, what exactly do you take us for?" Annabeth crossed her arms, "Weaklings? We're demigods for Olympus' sake, and we're not going anywhere without you."

Zoë shook her head and smiled, "I hate to admit it, but it seems you all are rubbing off on me."

"You're losing the accent," Percy joked, "Maybe a few more hours and you'll start sound like a New Yorker."

The Ladon roared again, reminding them of its presence.

"First of, we need to know," Thalia's canister of mace turned into her spear and the bracelet on her arm expanded into a copy of the famed aegis shield, "Can we beat that thing?"

"From the myths, even Hercules couldn't beat it, right?" Annabeth questioned.

At the mention of Hercules, Zoë's demeanor changed.

"But we aren't Hercules," Percy placed his hand on Zoë's shoulder, "Now what's our plan of action, Lieutenant?"

Zoë straightened her posture and nodded, returning to her serious mindset, "Even with all of us working together, there's only a 30% chance of us beating it."

"Damn," Harry shut his eyes, "So we have to run for it."

"Exactly," Zoë nodded, "I will act as the decoy and you~"

"There it is again!" Bianca pointed, "Do you still not trust us to do anything?"

"It isn't that, it's just, I'm immortal!" Zoë tried to explain, "I can take whatever it dishes out, but for you guys, one bit and you're dead."

"Speaking of bites," Percy slashed at four of the heads as the Ladon came charging at them, "Look out!"

Harry barely managed to get out of the way as two head snapped at him. They were close enough for him to get a whiff of its breath and it was something Harry would rather not experience again. Just to inhale its acidic breath made his eyes water.

It was as if a rat had crawled into its mouth, died, been brought back to life just to die again.

"Any spells Harry?" Percy questioned, covering his nose with his left arm.

"If your dragons are like the dragons in my world, it should be resistant to most spells except..."

"Except?" Percy pulled Harry out of the way as one of the Ladon heads tried to grab him.

"It can be stunned, but only if the caster is a wizarding genius or if multiple wizards cast the spell."

"Pray to Hecate!" Thalia yelled in their direction, while fending off a couple of heads with her shield, "She might be willing to help you."

"But how do I~?"

" _You have the knowledge. As a Host of Hecate's father, this should come naturally to you._ "

Harry's other half was right. He found himself reciting the prayer from memory:

" _O Hecate, I pray to thee._ _W_ _hen I doubt, show me my strength;_

 _When I am wrong, show me the right path;_

 _Light the crossroads before me, that I may see my way._

 _Queen of Transitions, Guardian of Doorways, Hecate, bless my journeys._

 _Through dark and dawn, day and dusk._

 _Help me to bring into balance the forces within myself -_ _Light and dark, above and below._

 _As a coin cannot have only one side, I am not whole, one without the other._ "

Harry couldn't feel himself 'power-up', but as Percy and Thalia had demonstrated many times before, you just had to have faith in the Gods.

He raised his wand, pointing it at the Ladon and reached deep down into his gut to call up whatever power he had, " **Stupefy!** "

The Ladon seemed to stumble back, looking around slowly, in a dazed manner.

"It worked!" Percy threw his arm around Harry, pulling him into a brotherly headlock, "You did it Harry, it worked!"

"It won't last forever. We have 50 seconds, maybe less." Harry told him.

"This way!" Zoë pointed, "The Ladon won't leave the tree! Once we get past here, it'll leave us alone!"

"Don't have to tell me twice." Thalia was right behind her and Annabeth followed suit.

Bianca was all teeth as Harry reached them.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"Nothing much," Bianca skipped, "I just think we've become like a real family."

"A real family?" Harry looked up at the sky, sunset approaching, "Yes, I suppose you're right. We are like family.


	17. Unclear Winner

They ran up the steps of the mountain with Zoë in the lead, particularly anxious to reach the top.

"Are just gonna run in there without a plan?" Percy questioned.

"That's what we usually do, right?" Annabeth quipped, "Run in there like headless chickens and fight until everything's alright."

"Guys, we're being inconsiderate to Harry," Thalia brought him up, "Your friend, do you have any idea where she might be?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't have a clue."

"Hopefully she's not very far." Bianca tried to stay optimistic.

"Hopeful~" Harry was cut off by a bright green light shooting into the sky and exploding into the dark mark.

An all-too familiar cackle rang in his ears, "Well if it isn't The Boy Who Lived?!"

"Bellatrix!" Harry shouted as the insane witch dropped into view, "Where is Hermione?"

She was dressed ridiculously casually, black jeans, a grey hoodie and black boots. If he hadn't had those dreams earlier, he wouldn't know he was fighting the same person.

"I won't tell you a thing!" She aimed her wand at him, a spell emitting from its tip.

Harry reached for his wand but his reaction time was too late. The spell was inches away from him before Thalia held her shield out to protect him.

"Come on now," Thalia lowered her shield as she regarded Bellatrix, "You're not even going to introduce yourself?"

Bellatrix clicked her tongue as she ran her eyes over the group, "Son of Poseidon, Daughter of Zeus...no, this won't be fun at all." Without another word, she turned and ran.

"HEY!" Harry yelled after her, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"Harry, go!" Annabeth pushed him forward.

"But~"

"Lady Artemis!" Zoë interrupted him, running over to the kneeling goddess.

"Stay back!" Artemis tried to warn her, buckling under a heavy weight, "It's a trap!"

Zoë heeded the message too late, as Luke seemed to step out from nowhere, attacking Zoë with his infamous sword, Backbiter. She took a cut to the face before pulling out her knife to defend herself. He countered her stab and sent her backwards a couple feet.

"Is that all the famed huntresses can do?" Luke mocked her, "In the end, you're all just kiss-ups to the gods."

"See?" Harry pointed, "How can I just leave?"

As if on cue, Atlas **_fell_** from the sky, cracking his knuckles, "Well, if it isn't my useless daughter? Here to betray me again I see?"

"So it would seem." Zoë said coldly, on her guard.

"Zoë!" Thalia yelled as she slid into place in front of her, taking on Luke's sword with her spear, "Luke! What are you doing?!"

"Thalia, join me. We can change the world. Make a world where the gods don't rule everything!" Luke said while parrying her thrusts.

"After you tried to poison me?!" Thalia knocked him in the head with her fist, "You've lost it!"

Annabeth grabbed Harry's head, forcing him to look away from the scene, "Hermione sounds like a smart girl and someone I would _love_ to meet. So go get her."

"I know she's in trouble. But wouldn't it be better to~"

Annabeth shut him up with a kiss to the forehead, "Don't die Wizard."

Harry nodded. There were a thousand thoughts running through his mind, but he pushed them all to the back of his head and focused on one task: Finding Hermione. As he ran past them, Percy flashed him a thumbs up.

' _What am I worrying for?_ ' Harry asked himself, ' _They've got this under control. Now where did Bellatrix go?_ '

" _Take a left_ ," His other half directed him, " _I can sense her magical presence_."

Harry turned and walked straight into a ruined room, "Bellatrix. Come out."

" _ **Avada Kedavra!**_ " She yelled from the shadows.

Harry narrowly dodged the killing curse and anger flared through his veins, " _ **Lumos Solem!**_ "

"My eyes!" She shrieked as she covered them, "You filthy half-blood!"

Her position revealed, Harry relied on his most used charm, " _ **Expelliarmus** **!**_ "

Her wand flew from her hand and rolled over to Harry. He took deep breaths as he walked towards her.

Wandless, Bellatrix stared him in the eyes, "What are you going to do?"

"Where. Is. Hermione." He asked through his teeth.

Never breaking eye contact, Bellatrix spoke, "Hermione, you have a visitor."

There was no response.

Harry pressed his wand to Bellatrix's neck, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No!" Bellatrix shook her head, her dark hair falling to her shoulders and partially concealing her right eye, "Come here, you stupid mudblood!"

"Don't call her that in front of me," Harry felt the wand dig into Bellatrix's skin, "You hear me?"

"I hear you," Bellatrix licked her lower lip, "Come on now Potter. You're not going to kill me, are you?"

"Try me." Harry threatened her, his green eyes a stormy green.

Light footsteps turned his attention away from her and that's when Hermione flung her arms around him, hugging him deeply.

"Hermione? Thank Olympus I~" He cut himself short when he saw her face, "Gods, what did they do to you?"

She was wearing a pink hoodie inside a denim jacket, though both looked like they had been used for centuries. Her skin was visibly paler, there were cuts all over her face, but the most notable change was in her eyes.

Her brown eyes no longer glowed with intelligence and wit. They had been reduced to a dull, mind sucking shade of brown. As if Harry was looking at a ghost in Hermione's body.

"I didn't know if I'd ever be freed," Hermione's voice cracked as her eyes began to fill with tears, "The General and a guy named Luke, they made me recite things that didn't make any sense."

"I hate to spoil the reunion, but since you have each other, could you let me go?" Bellatrix cut in.

Harry turned to her, "I had dreams. You tortured her, didn't you?"

"Well, she _was_ a prisoner!" Bellatrix declared, as if it was a reasonable response, "I had to get information from her!"

"No more curses please," Hermione murmured to herself, covering her ears, "I don't know anything. Please no more curses."

"Hermione, what curses did she use on you?" Harry asked her, while simultaneously backing her up.

"J-Just one," It pained him to see the most intelligent person he knew, stutter, like an illiterate, "The Cruciatus Curse."

"Come now Potter," Bellatrix inched along the wall, "Surely you can't be thinking of using the curse on me, can you?"

He faltered, lowering his wand, ' _Can I do this? I told myself I wouldn't stoop to their level. I'm supposed to be the good one._ '

It was during his deliberation that Bellatrix tried to escape, running out of the room and down the hall. Reason and morals were the last thing in Harry's mind as he threw his backpack down and chased after her.

Surprisingly, the Hall was in decent condition, with lighting and glossy floors. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a stone levitate and fit itself into place. It was as if the ruins were re-building themselves.

"Don't run!" Harry warned her, "Stop!"

Bellatrix instead ran faster, laughing maniacally.

Anger blew through his veins again and he pointed his wand at her, " ** _Crucio!_** "

Bellatrix stumbled and fell face first, enabling Harry to catch up to her. She was only able to get on her hands and knees before he arrived.

"I didn't think you had it in you," She smiled in a devilish manner, "Perhaps you're not as innocent as everyone perceives you to be."

" _You have to call it out from deep inside you_ ," His other half advised him, " _All the pain she gave Hermione, give it back to her times ten!_ "

That was all he needed to hear. Harry pointed his wand at Bellatrix with a more-controlled mindset, " _ **Crucio.**_ "

"Argh!" Bellatrix wailed in pain as she folded up.

"That's for Hermione's mind. And this!" Harry waved his wand, " _ **Diffindo!**_ This is for the cuts I can see!"

Lacerations appeared along her neck, cheeks, arms and wrists.

" _ **Deprimo,**_ " Harry said quietly under his breath, applying a heavy amount of pressure on Bellatrix, "Tell me, Aunty, how does it feel?Being suffocated like that."

She made a croaking sound with her throat, the pressure not allowing her to speak.

"I'm sure this can break a few bones. Maybe even lead to death," Harry said coldly, "Not that you'd be missed. Do you have anything to say for yourself? Words of forgiveness."

Again, Bellatrix couldn't speak.

Harry watched as her skin turned blue and her eyes slowly began to roll into the back of her head.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, "What are you doing!?"

Hermione's voice brought him back to reality and he quickly undid all the spells he had cast on her. Bellatrix coughed up a puddle of spit, breathing heavily.

"You almost killed her," Hermione touched his arm, "For a second, it felt like you were another person."

"Maybe I am."

"What?" Hermione looked him in the eyes.

Harry touched the right side of his face, "Sorry, I don't know where that came from."

"It's alright," Hermione rubbed his back, "You're probably tired. Sleep deprivation leads to incoherent thinking."

"You're starting to sound like yourself." Harry laughed.

"Am I?" Hermione giggled, "Oh, by the way, you dropped this satchel back there. I couldn't help but go through it and find this." She held out a golden apple.

Harry frowned and reached for it, "That's the apple that goddess gave to me. I should dispose of it while I have the chance."

As soon as his hands came into contact with the apple, a dark shock wave sent him plummeting back, smack into a wall. Groaning, he peeled himself off of it and fell to the ground.

"Ah! Gods, I'm going to need ambrosia!" He said aloud as he got up, patting his injured back.

"I must thank you," Hermione smiled at him, "Had she removed her hands from the apple before you touched it, this would never have occurred."

"Hermione?" Harry shielded his eyes from the bright purple light surrounding her, "What is..?"

"The girl named Hermione is no more. I am Eris, Goddess Of Chaos and _**you,**_ Harry Potter, have just given me the perfect Host."

"Host?" Harry thought back to his conversation with his other half, "But I thought I was one of the rare cases?"

"Indeed, I feared no one else would be capable of holding my body. But something told me that this girl might be able to hold me. That Bellatrix woman was simply to insane to keep under control," Eris stretched in Hermione's body, "This girl, however, is perfect. Her willpower is at an all time low."

"Damn you!" Harry tightened his fist, "Get out of her body right this instant!"

Eris laughed, "I'm afraid it'll take more than a request to get me out of this Host."

She snapped her fingers and Hermione's rags turned into a black Greek robe with gold sandals. Around her head appeared a gold diadem and in her right hand appeared a gold staff, her apple as its head.

' _Other me, is there **any** way to get Eris out of Hermione's body?_ ' Harry asked frantically.

" _There is one way, but it won't be in your favor,_ " The other half told him, " _You'd have to beat her into submission. Only when she is significantly weakened can you rip her out of Hermione's body_."

' _I have to hurt her?_ ' Harry couldn't do it, ' _No, no. There **has** to be another way._ '

" _Well, they say gods can telepathically communicate with each other,_ " His other half inquired, " _Maybe, you can try and open a link and a wake her up._ "

Harry dodged a blast from Eris, ' _In the mean time, Eris has to be occupied. Can you do that while I open a link?_ '

" _What do you take me for? Of course I can! After all, I am your helper._ " His other half laughed.

' _Thanks...wait, you don't have a name. How about...Ezra? It means helper, if I'm not mistaken._ ' Harry suggested.

" _Ezra...it'll have to do. Now open up that link and save your friend!_ " Ezra commanded him.

* * *

Harry had no clue how to open up a link, but he didn't want to disturb Ezra who was currently engaged in battle with Eris.

' _Think Harry, it can't be that hard,_ ' Harry chided himself, ' _I just have to think of her._ '

He focused hard, imagining the word Hermione in his mind. Then her face came into view. He imagined her smiling, correcting Ron on his pronunciation of certain spells, carrying books thicker than Hagrid's beard...

His scar burned and he knew he had made a connection.

' _Hermione?_ ' Harry said her name in his mind, ' _Answer me if you're awake._ '

There was a low groan and a creaking before Hermione replied, ' _Yes?_ '

' _Thank the Gods,_ ' Harry praised them, ' _You need to wake up._ '

' _But I don't want to._ '

A scene began to form in the connected link. She was in a dark bed, wrapped in black covers and a faint mist surrounding her. Harry was a few feet away from her, but when he moved to come closer, he was blocked by an invisible wall.

' _You **have** to!_ ' He tried to make her understand, ' _You're not really asleep. Your body is being taken over by some goddess and the longer you sleep, the lower your chances of getting your body back._ '

' _Have you been reading myths?_ ' Hermione scoffed as she turned in bed, ' _That kind of nonsense doesn't happen._ '

Harry banged against the wall but it stood firm than ever, _'Come on Hermione! Where do you think you are?_ '

' _That's an easy question,_ ' She answered, ' _In the Gryffindor dorms of course._ '

' _You're **not**! We were both transported to this world of mythical beasts and gods! Wake up!_ ' Harry kicked the invisible wall, more determined than ever.

She was running out of time. The foot of her bed was slowly starting to dissolve into dust and would soon consumer Hermione fully, signifying the death of her spirit.

Harry banged his fists against the wall, ' _WAKE! UP!_ '

But Hermione wouldn't listen, falling into an even deeper sleep. Harry tightened his fists.

' _I can't watch this. I can't stand by and let someone die in front of me. Not when I have the power to do something!_ ' He knocked his fists together and out of them came his two weapons, the shotgun and the pistol.

When he held them together, they stuck like glue and a red light ran over it, turning them into two red katars. Harry used them to slice a doorway in the wall and ran over to Hermione.

' _Come on, get up!_ ' He shook her.

She was unresponsive which made him fear the worst. Her legs had already dissolved and the dust was up to her waist.

' _What's something that is so shocking she'll have to wake up?_ ' Harry looked around wildly.

For some reason, his mind thought of old fairytales and how the prince usually saved the princess.

' _It's all or nothing._ ' Harry told himself and summoned enough courage to kiss Hermione.

* * *

"Damn, you're a tough one," Ezra wiped his lip as he took a fighting stance, "If we weren't enemies and you weren't in that body, I'd consider making you my wife."

"You flatter me," Eris laughed, "But are you sure? I **am** the goddess of chaos. Our marriage wouldn't be the slightest bit sane."

"Are you kidding? I'm the Titan of Destruction. If anything, we would just cancel each other out," Ezra looked around, "This place has stopped rebuilding itself. Did your comrades lose?"

"That foolish Titan Atlas wasn't my comrade. If anything, they bought me time. My son will be here soon and when he arrives~" Eris stood up straight, twitching.

"When he arrives?" Ezra raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter with you?"

Eris hunched over, "It can't be. Why is she waking up?"

"Harry's done it!" Ezra celebrated, "It seems I won by default."

"Shut up!" Eris raised her head just enough to look him in the eye, "You may have beat me, but when my son arrives, you'll~"

"I'd like you out of my body now." Hermione took back control.

"No, no, no!" Eris wailed, "This was meant to be! Your body is my best match!"

"Thank you for the compliment. Now **get. Out!** " Hermione yelled.

Ezra put his hand on their head and murmured under his breath in Greek, " _Begone, begone, begone. Begone, begone, begone. Spirit of Chaos, bringer of strife. Begone, begone, begone..._ "

Harry slowly took control over his body and when he finally came to, a dazed Hermione was on her hands and knees in front of him.

"Are you...are you really Hermione?" Harry questioned, his hands on her shoulders.

"It's Levi **O** sa, not Levio **SA**." She smiled as she stood up.

Harry pulled her into a bear hug, "It really is you."

She squeezed him back, "After all this time. You've suffered."

"Not as much as you," Harry's knees went weak, leaving it up to Hermione to support him, "My knees feel like jelly. Is that alright?"

Hermione patted his hair, "It's perfectly fine Harry. It's perfectly fine."

She led him over to a set of ruined steps and sat him down, before plopping right next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder.

" _Harry, I should warn you that Eris mentioned something about her son coming. I'm not sure who he is, but you should definitely be on your guard._ " Ezra informed him.

Harry sighed, "We can't get a break."

"What's wrong?" Hermione tilted her head to look up at him.

"Eris's son is on the way. I'm pretty sure it's...You-Know-Who." Harry told her, clutching his hands together.

"Please no," Hermione shook her head, "Please let it be someone else."

"Don't worry." Harry touched her cheek, "I _will_ protect you."

She blushed and Harry looked away, equally embarrassed, "About that kiss..."

"It was just a means of waking me up," Hermione interrupted him, "I know."

"Yes," Harry nodded, "A means of waking you up."

They sat silent for a moment.

"But you know," Hermione continued, "It _was_ my first one."

"Was it really?" Harry covered his mouth, "Sorry, that was inconsiderate of me. I should've yanked you up or~"

Hermione put a finger to his lips, "No more words. Let's just redo it."

"If you say so..." Harry leaned forward, dipping his head down.

Their lips came together in a soft, loving motion and before Harry knew it, his right arm was around her waist, preventing her from getting away. They seemed to be stuck like that for hours, before Harry pulled away.

"I thought we were just going for a redo." Hermione said, her voice barely audible as she hid her face.

"I had to make sure we did it right." Harry responded, looking up at the sky.

Thankfully, they didn't have to endure silence for much longer.

"Harry!" Percy's distinct voice called out to him, "Did you find her?"

"I did!" Harry informed him, standing up, "She's okay."

"Where's that crazy lady?" Percy asked as he came into closer contact with them.

Harry pointed at Bellatrix's unconscious body, "She's over there."

Thalia and Annabeth picked her up, Annabeth making sure to bind her hands and legs.

"How did things go on your end?" Harry asked.

"Atlas is back to holding the sky. And Luke..." Percy's face darkened, "He fell into a chasm. But don't talk about that in front of Thalia. She's the one who kicked him off."

"Understood," Harry nodded, "By the way, Percy meet Hermione."

"Hello." Hermione waved, sticking close to Harry's side.

"Nice to meet you, Harry's been going on and on about your intelligence," Percy exposed Harry, "Someone you'll really get along with is..."

Percy brought Annabeth over to them, "Her!"

"Hi, you're Hermione?" Annabeth asked, wanting to be sure.

"That's me." Hermione nodded.

"Okay, cool! I've heard so much about you from Harry. He would **not** stop complimenting you." Annabeth added gasoline to the fire.

Percy's eyes dropped down to Harry and Hermione's intertwined hands. He whispered in Harry's ear, "She's not your girlfriend, right?"

Annabeth also noticed their locked hands and pursed her lips. Something was brooding behind those stormy grey eyes of hers, but they would talk once they left.

Harry lightly pushed Percy back, not wanting to be teased right this second. That's when the three Huntresses walked in.

Bianca was supporting Zoë, who was clutching her right side painfully and Artemis rubbed her back,murmuring things to her.

"What happened?" Harry asked, concerned for Zoë.

"We can talk about it in Olympus," Artemis stopped anyone from informing Harry, "So let's all go and put this all behind us."

Harry felt Hermione's hold on him tighten and looked down at her. Her eyes were calmed her down, "She's not an enemy. She's the goddess of the Hunt and the moon."

"Artemis?" Hermione guessed.

"You've got it," Harry nodded, "Looks like you haven't lost any of your profound knowledge."

"Is everyone ready?" Artemis looked around.

Their faces were the least bit happy, reflecting the trials they had gone through.

"Even though you've been through Hell these past few days, it will only make you stronger," Artemis told them, "To see none of you smiling tells me one thing, you've grown. Now let's be off."


	18. The Worlds We Know

In order to get to Olympus, which Harry learned was at the top of the Empire State Building, they had to take the elevator to the 600th floor. Mind you, there were only 102 floors listed to the human world. Harry had started to question it, but when it finally dawned on him that he had faced mythological beasts and immortal beings, he shrugged his shoulders and stepped into the elevator. The ride to the top could be compared to being apparated, but on a much more bearable level. For instance, the elevator had some sort of space effect, making your body feel ten times heavier than what it would normally be. But that was nothing compared to being twisted and mushed when apparated.

Percy shook his head when the elevator reached the 600th floor, swaying from side to side as he stepped out, "I'll never understand how you do it."

Harry grinned, getting out of the elevator unaffected, "When you've lived my kind of life, you learn to adapt." Hermione's quiet gasp drew his attention and he turned to her quickly, "What is it?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you, it's just..." Hermione nodded at the scene before them, "It's so beautiful."

Before them was a massive palace, sitting on nothing but a cloud. It was illuminated by the surrounding torches. Said torches gave off a warm light, as if Olympus was an old home everyone knew.

"Courtesy of Hestia," Annabeth said, as if she had read his mind, "She's the goddess of the hearth. Wherever her fire is, it makes the place feel like home."

"Thanks for the info," Harry smiled. He noticed Annabeth's eye drop down to his and Hermione's entangled hands and felt the need to say something, "Listen Annabeth, when we finish this meeting with the gods, I have to talk to you."

"I'm sure you do," Annabeth nodded, pulling her lips into a thin line, "But let's not get into that right now. Not when the Gods are going to be judging you for the first time."

Artemis shushed them, "Carry on with your discussion later. The gods have already started the meeting."

They walked up the cloud-formed steps, in a single file, as if they were elementary students. The clouds hardened under their feet, creating a solid walkway for them to stand on. Harry continually glanced at Hermione, unsure of how she was processing everything. On their way to the Empire State Building, Harry had tried to fill her in on as much as possible, but she seemed to register everything on another level. An un-Hermione like level.

Artemis pressed the doors to the Hall of the Gods open and disappeared from the group, appearing at her seat in essentially Titan form. The rest of the gods had assembled, all in their respective giant forms. Dionysus was present as well, which was funny to Harry. Seeing as how all the other gods were grim faced and dressed in armor, Dionysus sitting there with his flamboyant spotted shirt and beer belly upset the serious atmosphere.

"Ouch sis," Apollo winced, interrupting Harry's thoughts as he laid eyes on his sister, "You're pretty banged up. Want me to take care of that for you?"

Artemis waved her hand, "After the meeting. Father, we are all here. May we proceed now?"

"You may," Zeus nodded, rubbing his neatly-trimmed beard, "I'd like you to tell us what went on in San Francisco. It's clear to see that you're injured badly. One of Olympus' best to come back so bruised. Who is responsible for this? "

"It was Atlas who was behind it all," Artemis informed the gods, "He had captured a girl and forced her to take his burden, leaving him free to roam."

"A mortal?" Hephaestus inquired, "Impossible. The weight would've killed her immediately and the whole sky would've flattened the city."

"She's no ordinary human," Artemis looked directly at Harry, "Introduce yourself. And the girl with you."

"He's got some good gear on him," Hephaestus said to no one in particular, running his eye over Harry's guns, "Did a child of mine make those?"

"What?" Harry looked at his guns and then back to the forging god, "Oh, yes. One of your sons did."

"Interesting," Hephaestus nodded, "Alright, go ahead."

Harry stepped forward, holding Hermione close, "Um, hello Olympians. My name is Harry Potter and this Hermione Granger. We are wizards from another world."

Hermes laughed out loud, interrupting Harry's introduction as he slapped his knee, "ANOTHER WORLD! OH GODS! HAHA! THAT'S A GOOD ONE!"

"It's not a joke!" Annabeth interrupted Hermes, "I saw him fall out of the sky!"

"Father, do you remember tossing someone about?" Hermes turned in his seat, facing Zeus.

Zeus stared intently at Harry before speaking, "I would recall if I had. It's not everyday you throw someone into the sky. No, I've never seen this boy in my life."

"But there can't actually be another world that we don't know about," Hermes persisted, "Right?"

"Why don't you go ask Chaos?" Ares took out his signature hunting knife, cleaning out his nails, "Existed longer than us. He'd probably have the answers."

Hermes rolled his eyes at Ares sarcasm, "Unlike you, I don't make a habit of working with the enemy."

"Did you say something?" Ares began to glow a dark red, "Speak up little brother."

"I said~"

"That is enough," Hera silenced them, "I will not permit any fighting in the throne room. For Olympus' sake, have some self-respect."

Poseidon tried not to laugh, wiping his mouth, "Well said sister. We got so caught up in the idea of another world that we didn't even hear the young man out. You were saying?"

"Thank you Lord Poseidon," Harry addressed him correctly, "I'm not sure how I was able to land in this world unharmed, but I believe that not only are people like me, who have no intention of messing things up entering this world, but also troublemakers from my side are coming here."

"Are you saying there are evildoers coming to wreak havoc in our world?" Athena questioned, bringing her hand to her chin.

"We've got one over here." Thalia called out, in reference to Bellatrix's unconscious body.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Harry nodded, continuing, "In fact, there's already a man in this world who has caused many problems for me back in my world. He's known as...Voldemort." At the mention of Voldemort, the hearth flickered a green-ish color, darkening the room.

"This man's name produces the same effect as a certain Titan's." Aphrodite murmured, "Not good. Not good at all."

"He must be stopped at once. I assume he's mortal?" Zeus looked down at Harry.

"At first, that's what we had all believed. But after being in this world for a few weeks, I think...I think he's a demigod." Harry said, startling himself with the statement.

"But how can that be?" Demeter was practically on the edge of her seat, "You said that you don't even know how you came to arrive in this world. To suggest that is a demigod would mean~"

"Gods from our world have been going to their world for quite some years now," Hermes interrupted her, "Is his godly parent one of the Olympians?"

Harry shook his head, "No. If she was, I don't think he would have turned out the way he did. His godly parent is a minor goddess, her name is Eris."

"Oh. Her," Aphrodite sucked her teeth, "Such a troublesome woman. She was never the least bit classy."

"It seems she's also working with your enemies as well. She was even able to possess Hermione." Harry informed them.

"Wait, wait, wait," Dionysus held up a hand, "Did you say possess? Gods can't possess people."

"Hera did it to get Hercules to kill his family." Hermes pointed out.

Hera cast him a look of loathing and Hermes smiled sheepishly, "What? It's true..."

"I don't mean a quick possession," Harry went on to elaborate fully, "She was situating herself in Hermione's body. She almost took control and destroyed Hermione's soul. If I hadn't snapped Hermione out of it, Eris might've been on her way here to initiate a fight."

"Aphrodite," Dionysus turned to her, "Eros' wife Psyche, has she ever spoken of such a thing? Seeing as she is the goddess of souls and all."

Aphrodite shook her head, "In all our conversations, I have never heard of such a thing."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Ares announced loudly, "A little fighting never hurt anybody."

"We're not talking about your average scuffle, fool," Demeter ridiculed him, "The very fate of Olympus hangs in the balance."

"Which," Athena sprang up, "Brings me back to the point I made before the meeting. Should we allow our two biggest weaknesses, Thalia and Percy, to live?"

"Wait, what." Percy's jaw dropped open.

"We all know it," Athena continued, "A half-blood of the eldest gods shall reach sixteen against all odds and etc. Thalia worries me more than Percy, seeing as how she is fifteen, teetering on the age of the prophecy."

"I can personally say that Thalia will never be the cause of Olympus's destruction." Artemis countered.

"Oh really?" Ares turned to her, "She's got our Father's blood in her, how can you be so sure?"

"Ares..." Zeus warned him.

"Sorry Pops," Ares grinned, "Go on Arty, tell us why."

"From this day forward," Artemis continued, "Thalia shall be my lieutenant and serve as second in-command for my Hunters."

"But how?" Harry looked back at Zoë, who was now leaning against Thalia, "I thought you were the lieutenant."

"You can't be lieutenant if you aren't a Hunter." Zoë smiled weakly.

"I don't understand," Harry looked from Artemis to Zoë, "What happened?"

"It is a story she can tell you herself, on her own time, but now that it is known, Thalia is no longer a concern," Artemis sat back in her throne, "Put her out of the spotlight."

"That leaves one fish out of water," Athena looked at Percy, "I must say, I'm not very fond of you Perseus."

"Yes Ma'am." Percy nodded, literally looking like a fish out of water.

"But I am," Hephaestus smiled at Percy, "You're very entertaining and following your life provides much joy for those who watch Hephaestus TV."

"Thanks?" Percy wasn't sure how to take that.

"Give us a good reason why we shouldn't blast you into smithereens right now," Ares barked, "Otherwise you're just a liability."

"No one will be blasting my son," Poseidon eyed both Ares and Athena, "Unless you really want a war on your hands."

"Ares, you should be the _last_ to talk of liability," Hermes started again, "Stealing the Master Bolt? I'm surprised Dad didn't chain you to a rock like he did Prometheus."

"You know what Hermes?" Ares sat forward, "You've got a lot to say about me but never want to mention _your son_ that is working with the enemy. Why? Because you abandoned him. How about that?"

Harry saw Hera whisper something to Zeus, who nodded before straightening his posture, "Let's do it this way," Zeus said, shutting down all the on-going arguments, "We'll put it to a vote. Those against the idea of killing Perseus, say I."

All the gods, except for Athena, Ares and Dionysus made their voices heard.

"If we destroy heroes who do us a great favor, then we are no better than the Titans. If this is Olympian justice, I will have none of it." Artemis crossed her arms.

"Well said, my dear niece," Poseidon nodded, "Years of control just to act more Tyrannical

"I guess that's that," Apollo clapped his hands, "Are we free to go? 'Cause I promised these four humans I'd do them a favor and sing in their band."

"Apollo, what have I told you about interacting with mortals?" Zeus sighed, facepalming.

"C'mon Dad," Apollo whined like a teenager, "They're not making me human. I'm just having fun!"

"Yes," Zeus shook his head, "This meeting is adjourned." Within seconds, Demeter, Apollo, Dionysus, Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, Hephaestus and Hermes disappeared. The only gods that remained were Artemis, Zeus, Hera and Poseidon.

"You all are free to go," Zeus waved a hand at the questers, "Unless you'd like some form of transportation."

Harry noticed that Hera had been looking in his direction, but when they made eye contact Hera looked away. Unsure of what that meant, he tuned back into the conversations around him. Artemis had placed a hand on Thalia's shoulder and was speaking to her, Zoë and Bianca.

"No thanks," Percy shook his head, rejecting Zeus's offer, "We'll be alright. See you around Uncle, Dad."

"I still have questions though," Harry faced the king of the gods before him, "How do we deal with Voldemort? Can I go back to my own world? And if I can, how?"

"My dear boy," Zeus placed a hand on his shoulder, "I can't tell you if you will ever return to your own world, but as for this Voldemort fellow, we just have to wait for him to make a move."

Harry nodded although he was unsatisfied with the answer. He _had_ to get back to his world and warn the wizarding world of more than one enemy. But he couldn't blame the gods. After all, there was only so much they knew. And seeing as how the news of another world shocked them, he definitely didn't expect them to teleport him back anytime soon.

* * *

As soon as they set foot in Camp Half-Blood, Thalia, Zoë, Harry and Hermione headed straight for the infirmary. Zoë's case was as simple as some bandages and ambrosia. Hermione, on the other hand, was advised to go see Dionysus.

When Harry got to Dionysus's room, he was told to leave Hermione alone while Dionysus conducted his examination. As sketchy a god Dionysus was, Harry had no doubt that when it came down to it, the wine god could be reliable in some cases. He doubled back to the infirmary and was glad to find Thalia and Bianca still by Zoë's side.

"Hey," Harry waved as he entered the room, "How she's feeling?"

" _She_ is awake," Zoë's eyes rolled open, "I have a name you know."

Bianca grinned, "Does that answer your question?"

"She's well enough to respond with sass, so yes," Harry nodded with a grin, "Now, you mind explaining to me how in Tartarus you became lieutenant?" He aimed this question at Thalia.

"Zoë, you wanna handle this one?" Thalia looked down at their sick comrade.

"Why not?" Zoë shrugged, sitting up with Bianca's help, "Assuming you know the basics about the Hunters, immortal and etc, the immortality comes with a catch. As long as we stay pure and abstain from men, our youth will never fade and we will never die. However, when it comes to the battlefield, if we are defeated, we lose our immortality."

"Wait, you lost in battle?" Harry couldn't believe it, leaning against the door, "How?"

"Atlas, Father of the year by the way, threw her against the rocks," Thalia chipped in, "And apparently, although none of us noticed, while fending off the Ladon, she was bit. When Atlas crushed her bones, the poison from the Ladon started to sink in. She would've died right there if it wasn't for Bianca."

Harry looked at Bianca in shock, "You healed her?"

"I didn't do a good job!" Bianca hurriedly discredited herself, strands of her black hair falling out of their bind and down in front of her face, "She's still banged up after all."

"What are you saying?" Zoë winced as she turned to face the young Hunter, "You brought me back when I was on the edge of death! Have a little more pride in yourself!"

Bianca's cheeks turned bright red, "I-It was nothing."

"Aw Zoë, you got her to stutter," Thalia was clearly loving every minute of this, "That's a keeper."

"Come on you guys!" Bianca flailed her arms like a child, "Stop teasing me!"

Harry laughed, thankful to dispel the dark mood his mind had been in for quite a while, "I need that. Thanks you guys."

"No probs," Thalia flashed him a thumbs up, "In fact..." She trailed off as she stared at something behind him. Harry turned around and came face to face with his Gryffindor friend and partner in crime, Hermione Granger. She was visibly stronger, her normal vigor and bounce evident and visible with one look. Her brown eyes were glossy, filled with life. Not at all like the dull, soulless orbs he had stared into when Eris had first left her body.

"Hello." He said sheepishly.

"Hello yourself," Hermione elbowed him in the chest, "Aren't you going to introduce me? And it has to be a proper introduction. Now that I'm fully functional and all."

"Dionysus healed you?" Harry jumped up.

"That's Mr. Dionysus," Hermione corrected him, "Once you get to know him, he's actually a very nice person. And yes, he did heal me."

Harry hugged her tightly, "Oh thank the Gods. I was worried he wouldn't be able to do anything."

Hermione returned his hug, squeezing the life out of him, "Introduce me, you ninny!"

Coincidentally, Percy and Annabeth entered the room, most likely to check up on Zoë's condition.

"You guys showed up at the right time," Harry smiled, "Thalia, Annabeth, Bianca, Zoë, Percy, this is Hermione Granger, one of my best friend."

"Nice to meet all of you," Hermione waved, "Thanks for taking care of my knuckle-headed friend here."

"Harry had nothing but good things to say about you," Percy grinned, "He told me you have some prankster twins in your world?"

"Yeah, Fred and George Weasley. They're definitely the two jokers in the deck." Hermione nodded.

"I was telling him about two friends of mine, Travis and Connor, they're also twins that like to play pranks. Maybe you could take back some novelty items for your prankster twins." Percy suggested.

Annabeth tugged on Harry's shirt enough to get his attention. Her eyes flicked to the door and Harry nodded. "Guys, Annabeth and I have to go talk to Charlie about my weapons," Harry lied on the spot, "We'll catch you guys later, alright?"

"We're not going anywhere," Thalia waved him off, "Take your time."

He exited the room and Annabeth followed suit. They didn't speak until they were out of the infirmary and on a whole other floor. Annabeth twirled the beads on her Camp Half-Blood making the silence between them even more chilling. Harry could not think of anything to say if his life depended on it. Thankfully Annabeth spoke, shattering the sharp silence:

"So you and Hermione were like that after all."

"No, no, no," Harry shook his head, eager to clear up the misunderstanding, "I was only holding her hand because she needed me to be there for her."

"Be there for her like a boyfriend or boy friend?" Annabeth inquired.

"Boy friend," Realizing that his answer was not distinguishable, he went on, "Annabeth, when I met her, she was like a child, scared beyond belief. I had to give her the helping hand she needed in order to go on. What if you were me and Hermione had been Thalia?"

"Alright, I get it," Annabeth nodded, putting her hand up, "Then describe us. Describe our relationship. What are we?"

This was the question of the hour, a question Harry was prepared to answer, "I like you Annabeth and I mean that in a boy-likes-girl way. But...I'm going to leave this world one way or another. I _have_ to get back to my own world and warn them of what we're up against. It wouldn't make sense to get together."

"But we can still~"

"What good would it do us?" Harry cut her off, posing the question, "Attractions are deepened and then ultimately ended when I leave. We'll just regret it for the rest of our lives."

Annabeth looked down, "I know I'm not as special as the witches in your world but I wouldn't...I wouldn't be a downgrade."

Harry placed his hands on her shoulders, "I have never once thought that. But be honest, you can't say you love me and I can't say I love you. It's better to end things now before they even start. Unless..."

"Unless?" Annabeth perked up.

"Unless you'd be willing to come with me?" Harry said in a questioning tone.

Annabeth shook her head, "I can't. This world is all I've ever known."

"Same here," Harry sighed and then held out his hand, "Let's make it official."

"Sure but I _need_ to know how it would've felt if I had kissed you. May I?" Annabeth asked, her cheeks starting to flush.

"Go ahead..." Harry trailed off as Annabeth brought their lips together. Although it was wrong of him, Harry couldn't help but compare Annabeth and Hermione. With Hermione, Harry had initiated the kiss and because of such, tried not to be so forceful. Annabeth however, had started the kiss and was actually the one putting the pressure on him. He didn't know what to think, he only knew that he liked it.

Annabeth pulled back, "You were my first. So don't you dare forget me Harry Potter."

"I won't," Harry promised, never taking his eyes off her, "You can bet on that."

She patted his chest, "Alright. Friends? And I mean _just_ friends."

"Of course, of course," Harry nodded, "Now do you think we could head back and~"

"Wait just a minute," A woman stepped out of the shadows and into the light, "I need to speak to you Harry."

"Queen Hera?" Annabeth covered her mouth, "I~Sorry, I wasn't here. I'll leave you two alone."

"And I trust you won't mention a word of this?" Hera glanced at Annabeth.

"I swear." Annabeth bowed respectfully and left the room in a hurry, meeting Harry's eyes as she raced past. That made Harry uneasy. He had been told stories of Hera and how merciless she could be when enraged. But he hadn't done anything to offend her had he?

"No, you are not going to be cursed," Hera said, plucking thoughts from his mind, "I just wanted to see my son."

" **Your son?** " Harry looked around, expecting someone else to be there, "Is that in reference to me?"

"Yes, you silly boy," Hera pulled him into a hug, much to his surprise, "Although I had hoped to never see you in this world."

"This doesn't make any sense," Harry ducked out from her arms, shaking his head, "My Mother is Lily Potter, a human. In another world. How can you possibly be~"

"Your father is James Potter and his silly friends used to call him Prongs," Hera started to recite facts only his mother would know, "He was never very nice to Snape, which annoyed me but he was a man I grew fond of. I guess you could say he reminded me of Zeus. There was a certain kind of...commanding air about him."

"But you're...you're the goddess of marriage!" Harry pointed out the obvious, "You shouldn't, you _wouldn't_! How?!"

Hera covered his mouth, "Not so loud. Do you want the whole camp to hear us?"

"Sorry." Harry apologized, looking down. He couldn't help but equate this to a typical scolding a mother would give. It fit in all too well. Hera was his Mum. That would explain why she had been staring at him in the throne room.

"It's alright," Hera exhaled, "I understand your confusion and the truth is, you shouldn't exist. If Zeus knew, gods, **_if Zeus knew_** he'd unleash horrors unheard of onto your world. That's why he must never know."

"But why tell me?" Harry questioned, still confused, "Wouldn't it have been better to keep it to yourself?"

"It might've been, but I didn't want to miss this chance. Your my son Harry," She ran her thumbs under his eyes in a slow motion, getting a good look at him, "You've been through so much and you didn't even know the truth."

"The truth?" Harry blinked, the color draining from his face in "About what?"

"The Great Prophecy. Everyone's been worried about Thalia and Percy but they don't know about you." Hera smiled sadly.

"About me..." Harry's mind dug up lines of the Great Prophecy, ' _A half blood of the eldest gods shall reach sixteen against all odds..._ '

"I could be the one the prophecy is talking about," Harry said with realization, looking Hera in the eyes, "I have two prophecies to deal with. Are you kidding me?!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Hera held Harry's face steady, "Your prophecy in the other world is set in stone, there's no changing it. But over here, you have two other people to share the burden with. Relax."

"I don't know Mum, I~" Harry stopped himself, "Can I call you that?"

"Well I don't expect you to call me Queen every time. I would actually prefer it if you called me Mum." Hera beamed.

"Alright well _Mum_ ," Harry joked, "There are still some things I'm unsure about."

"Like what?" Hera took a seat in one of the wooden chairs.

"Well for one," Harry grabbed a chair and brought it closer to her, "My~Lily Potter's hair is auburn red and her eyes are green. But your hair is dark black and you have brown eyes." Hera snapped her fingers and turned into the image of Harry's mother, facial features and all, right down to the eyes his teachers always commented on.

"Anything else?" Hera sat back, clearly pleased with herself.

"Lily Potter died, but you're here. Did you fake your death? And when she died, her death caused a charm against Voldemort to stick with me until I'm 16. How is this possible?"

Hera clapped her hands together, "Clearly I'm not dead. That answers your first question. As for question number two, I faked my death. And number three, _I_ placed that charm on you. Although that other world has its own old magic, I added my own spell that would last you until you're sixteen, because I expected that by then you'd be able to protect yourself."

"Wow," Harry looked at her in shock, "I still can't believe...Why did you have to leave?"

"There are many things that can be done when passing between the worlds," Hera told him, starting to stand, "For instance, the twenty-one years I spent in your world translated into three days that I was absent from Olympus."

"Like the Space-Time Theory." Harry snapped his fingers, "So does my world move slower or...?"

Hera hugged him, "I have to go. I can sense Zeus's activeness. He's probably looking for me."

"So this is goodbye. Right Mum?" Harry asked, looking up at her.

Hera nodded, "Maybe...I don't know, maybe we'll meet again. I love you Harry."

"I love you too Mum." Harry pulled back from the hug.

"Now..." Hera tilted her head, "Mind explaining that kiss with Athena's daughter?"

"Oh my gods Mum!" Harry covered his face, "You don't spy on your child like that!"

"Spy?" Hera waved her hand, "I'm the Queen of the Gods, nothing escapes me. Do you like her?"

"Mum, drop it." Harry shook his head, his face growing red, "Seriously, we just ended this conversation. It didn't work out."

"Oh," Hera rubbed his back, "Well, there's plenty more fish in the sea."

"Yeah, I know," Harry rolled his eyes, "Isn't Zeus going to be looking for you? You should probably go."

"You're right, you're right," Hera smiled, "Goodbye Harry."

"Bye Mum." Harry watched her phase into light and disappear.

* * *

 **A/N - My dear readers, can I ask what you guys read on? For example: phone, desktop, laptop, tablet, etc. Thanks for staying supportive and leaving reviews!**


	19. Gods Among Us

When Hera disappeared completely, Harry went to his room and collapsed into the bed. He hadn't realized how tired he was until he sank into the bed and discovered that lifting his arm was a near impossible task. So with his ripped jeans, his sweat-filled, rumpled sweater, he fell into a well-deserved sleep.

The dream started off with him back at Hogwarts. Zoë was by his side, pointing at the different paintings along the walls. Hermione appeared from behind his back and began to explain each painting's significance and gave random facts that Harry could care less about. Someone nudged his left side and he turned to find Ron rolling his eyes at Hermione. Harry smiled and nodded, glad that they were on the same page.

The four of them were sitting in the Gryffindor common room relaxing. Harry assumed they were on their own time, as Hermione would never skip class unless something serious called for it. Fred and George entered the room, laughing with each other as they whizzed around an oddly familiar brown object. George took it from his twin and started to chase Ron around the room, not stopping until Hermione threatened to hex both of them.

Zoë and Harry shared a good laugh, which was cut off by the sound of someone choking. Harry looked at each face in the room and not one person seemed like they were in need of assistance. Still, the noise was loud and very real to Harry. He looked at his five friends but they did not seem to hear the disturbance. And if they did hear it, they weren't bothered by it.

" _Harry..._ " The voice choked out, sounding very close to him, " _Harry, help me..._ "

Quickly, Harry realized this was a voice from outside his dream and forced himself to wake up. At first the scene before him was blurry, although he knew he was in his room. But as soon as he had his glasses on, his mouth almost dropped open in shock. Cedric was in the doorway, choking a blue Hermione.

"Cedric!" Harry shouted, jumping off the bed, "Let go of her man!"

Cedric let go, Hermione collapsing to the floor. She took shallow breaths in rapid succession, trying to steady her racing heartbeat. Harry helped her up and edged them back to the bed, "Are you made mate?"

"Harry Potter and the mudblood girl," Cedric smirked in a cold way, "I really am lucky to have landed in such a perfect spot."

"Cedric, _what_ are you talking about?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows, confused at his friendly upperclassmen's not-so friendly expression.

"Cedric?" He looked at himself in the mirror, "Ah yes, that is the name of this host body. A nice name. But I prefer Voldemort."

"No..." He stumbled back, his heart sinking as his dream from hours prior came back to him, "It can't be."

"It is," Voldemort raised Cedric's wand, verifying Harry's worst fears, "And I've come for you Potter. **_Bombarda Maximum!_** "

Harry's right hand quickly raised itself and cast a shield around Hermione and him at the last second. ' _Thanks Ezra_ ,' Harry acknowledged his other half, ' _What would I do without you?_ '

' _Probably be dead much earlier than this,_ ' Ezra joked, ' _I've kept you alive too many times for you to die now. Destroy this fool._ '

' _But that's Cedric's body he's using. Can't I save him?_ ' Harry questioned.

' _Remember the dream?_ ' Ezra reminded him, ' _How long do you think Voldemort's been in Cedric's body? Eris took over Hermione's and twenty minutes hadn't even passed before she was about to disappear. He's been in Cedric's body for **at least** six hours. I'm sorry but there's no hope._ '

Before Harry could take this all in and think of some rebuttal, the debris subsided and they were once again on an equal platform. The room's walls had been blown to bits though and Harry was sure it wouldn't be long before campers surrounded the building. Voldemort didn't seem to have any intention of letting his deed take this long, as he shot an unknown spell at Harry.

With his arm around Hermione, they jumped down to the lower floor through a hole in the ground. "We have to get outside." Harry told Hermione, "There are injured people in here."

Hermione nodded, her lips bending into a frown, "I'm not dumb Harry, I understand that."

Harry smirked for a quick second, before he went back to seriousness, "Run for help. I don't care who it is. Tell them that Voldemort's at the Big House. I'll hold him off for as long as I~"

"Are you insane?" Hermione questioned, "You sound _just_ like your father Harry! Except with us there's no baby I'm going to run away with. We fight together and we can take him!"

They ducked out of the Big House and jumped onto the grass, "He's not after you, alright? Just go get help. The cabins, you know where they are. If you go now, you can probably get Percy or Thalia back in time."

"Harry~"

"Hermione, go!" Harry pointed, not wanting her to spend another minute protesting. His attention was divided between the damaged Big House and her, as his eyes scanned for Voldemort.

"Gods you're such a~" She pursed her lips and kissed him quickly, "Whatever. Don't die Harry. You hear me?"

"I hear you," Harry stated, not wanting to jinx it and make it a long goodbye, "Go."

She ran off into the dark night, never looking back. Maybe out of worry that she would lose her resolve to leave him. Or maybe she wanted to prove she believed in him enough not to look over her shoulder. Whatever she had meant by it, Harry didn't have time to analyze it. Ce-Voldemort was up in the sky, looking down at Harry.

"Since you're after my life, think you can spare me one favor and tell me how this is possible?" Harry looked Voldemort up and down.

"Very well," Voldemort landed on the ground, "Do you believe there are any form of gods in our world?"

"No." Harry shook his head, "Otherwise they would've stopped you a long time ago."

Voldemort nodded, "That's what I believed. Until I learned of the Egyptian gods. They also~" Thunderstruck and Voldemort smirked, "I believe that's the King of the _Gree_ _k_ gods warning me to go no further. Him coming here would be a big problem so I'll refrain from going on in the direction. Just know Potter, there is magic older than ours and _much_ more powerful. **_Sa-Mir_**."

Harry felt like he was on fire. And not just his scar, like it usually burned when Voldemort was nearby, his whole body was burning up. A glance at his hand revealed strange symbols plastered all over. Harry rolled up his sleeves and revealed the symbols all over his arm and he was sure that if he unbuttoned his shirt right now, the symbols would be all over his body. Unable to bear the pain, Harry's knees gave out and he fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

"Yes," Voldemort chuckled in a raspy, snake-like way, "Much worse than the Cruciatus curse, isn't it? That's not all. I have much more in plan for you. Did you think I'd kill you as soon as I got the chance?"

"HARRY!" Thalia's booming voice shouted his name, "We've come to rescue you!"

"Seriously man!" Percy laughed loudly, "Can't you go a day without someone trying to kill you?"

' _He's too strong._ ' Harry wanted to tell them, but the pain from the burns had not subsided. Even attempting to speak made them worsen. He gritted his teeth as he tried to rise. Voldemort cackled to himself, "Half-bloods, mudbloods and hosts. This will definitely go down in History."

Percy ignored Voldemort's blatant disregard of the situation and slid over to Harry, placing a hand on him, "What's wrong?" At Percy's touch, Harry yelped and fell back. Percy's eyes noticed the symbols and it didn't take him too long to put two and two together.

"Hold on Harry, hold on," Percy hovered his hand above and closed his eyes and recited an ancient prayer:

" _I call upon Poseidon, god of the seas._

 _ _I ask that form this hand of mine, the floods of the ocean spring forth.__

 _ _From the Pacific to the Arctic, may these waters be brought onto the one before me.__

 _Hail Mighty Poseidon, lord of all the waters and oceans of the earth._

 _May the one who suffers,_ _suffer no more and find peace and serenity at the touch of your_ _water_."

Ice cold water blasted out from his hands, negating the burning spell Voldemort had cast on Harry. The symbols faded away but Harry could steal feel their affects.

"We need a healer!" Percy called over his shoulder, staying with Harry.

"Absolutely splendid!" Voldemort shot a spell at Percy, who held his sword up in a last-ditch effort to defend them. Thalia's shield collided with the light green spell, which Harry recognized as the killing curse, before being zapped away.

"Who said you were allowed to have all the action?" Thalia grinned, calling the shield back to her with telekinesis, "I can't let you show me up." She pointed her spear at Voldemort and a bolt of lightning emitted from its tip, sending Voldemort flying back.

Lee ran over to Harry in the meanwhile, muttering prayers to Apollo as he placed his hands on him. Harry could feel the pain fading away at a rapid pace. Once LEe deemed him fit for battle, Percy and Thalia both took an arm and helped each other carry Harry out of the fray.

"Harry, who in Tartarus is that?" Annabeth questioned once he was by her side.

"That's Voldemort," Hermione answered, a grim look on her face, "I don't know how he got into Cedric's body or how we're gonna get him out, but he can hurt Harry now."

"Whoa," Percy stared at the robed Voldemort-in-Cedric's body, "The Dark Lord in the flesh. What the fuck are we supposed to do?"

"Language," Annabeth called him out, "For now, let's just get Harry to a safe place."

"No," Harry spoke up as he got to his feet, "He's my enemy. If anyone's going to beat him, it's going to be me."

"Well said Harry!" Voldemort shot another spell at him.

" _ **Expelliarmus!**_ " Harry countered, a red light shooting from the tip of his wand and collided with Voldemort's green spell. The two fought for dominance over the other and though Harry didn't want to admit it, he could tell he was losing.

"Don't give up," The voice was loud and clear, "I will not allow him to win."

"Curses!" Voldemort shouted, "Stay out of this Ra!"

"You dare to go against me?" Harry could feel strength pouring into him, "Taste death!" Harry lost control of his body. He was helpless to stop himself from diverting the blast into the woods.

' _Ezra, what's happening?!_ ' He asked his other half in a panicked voice as he attempted to move his arm. The effort was to no avail, as it seemed to have a mind of its own, ' _Is this your doing?_ '

" _It's not me!_ " Ezra told him, " _Someone...something else is controlling you. Whoever this is, they're much stronger than me. I'm being blocked from intercepting. At least he's not on Voldemort's side._ "

Voldemort was stumbling on his feet as the entity controlling Harry's body bombarded him with spells. When Voldemort landed on his back after falling to a tripping spell, Harry watched as his legs stepped on Cedric's chest, holding the wand to his head.

"Your impudence has cost you your life; begone. **Ha-di!** " An explosion blew up in Harry's face and the last thing he remembered was a blinding green light being dispelled before he lost consciousness.

* * *

When Harry awoke, he knew immediately he was in the Poseidon cabin. The smell of salt water was too much for him not to recognize. As he sat up, he almost laid back down because of his pounding head.

"You're awake." Hermione was at the foot of his bed, sitting on a blue stool. Before he could greet her, she smothered him in a tight hug, not letting go for a good moment.

"I thought you had died," She whispered into his shoulder, her shoulders shaking as she held back tears. He held her tightly, rubbing her back in slow circular motions, "Don't you ever do something like that again."

"I'm sorry," He finally said as he pulled back, "I wasn't myself. During the fight, I couldn't even control my body. It was like I was trapped on a sofa, being forced to watch a show about myself. It felt horrible. As if a~"

She placed a finger to his lips, "I don't want that to happen to you again. I wish we could drop this subject all together but I have to tell you this," She took a deep breath, "Cedric is...Cedric is dead."

"No," Harry shook his head, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, "I got Voldemort out. Whatever was controlling me killed Voldemort. Cedric should be alive!"

"Chiron says that Voldemort managed to merge his conscious with Cedric's but once he saw that you could actually kill him, he left," Hermione explained, "Cedric died after."

"So does that mean..." Harry started to feel sick, holding his stomach, "I killed Cedric?"

"What? Gods no! Harry, something was controlling your body! It's not your fault!"

"Someone actually." The voice that had spoken before taking over Harry's body had reappeared. Behind Hermione a shadow emerged from the wall, turning into a tawny colored young man.

The man had short thick black hair which stopped at his chin. Said chin was covered in a light black stubble. The gold diadem on his forehead matched with the gold wrappings on his wrists and biceps, as well as the golden sandals which graced his feet. He was bare-chested, revealing an extremely fit figure. Around his waist was a medium-long white skirt and a weird cross thing happened to grace his neck.

"It's not a skirt, it's a shendyt. And the cross thing is actually an ankh," He corrected Harry, prying into his thoughts, "It symbolizes life."

"Who are you?" Harry questioned, standing up despite Hermione's apparent disapproval.

"I am the morning and the evening star. I am Ra, the god of the sun." He introduced himself, glowing orange for an added affect.

Hermione looked extremely confused, "But isn't Apollo the sun god?"

"Bah! These Greeks don't know what they're talking about!" Ra waved his hand, scrunching up his nose at the mention of Apollo, "We Egyptians are superior in every way."

Harry tightened his fist, remembering Cedric's death, "Why are you here?"

"I've come to give you a message from your deceased friend," Ra looked saddened, "Although I tried my best to bargain with Osiris, he would not allow your friend to return to the living world. He has given me his word however, that Cedric will remain unharmed."

"That's...that's great." Harry looked away, trying his best not to tear up. He felt Hermione's hand go over his and nodded, turning back to Ra. Tears could be shed later. He needed answers.

"Alright Ra, tell me everything you know," Harry demanded information from him, "Is there **any** way we can return to our world? And where did you come from?"

Ra held a hand up, "I'll start with the easiest one to explain. I have always been in this world, as the Olympians have been. The trouble with those upstarts is that they refuse to acknowledge I am much older than their parents or grandparents. Before there was this world, there was me. I _am_ the sun."

"Wait a minute," Hermione spoke up, "I remember reading about you in the library. Myths sated that if you were ever destroyed the world would end. Is that true?"

Ra nodded, "I am the life force that sustains this planet. Now you go and see if anything would happen if Apollo died. Damn Greeks."

"What's with all the bad blood?" Harry forced himself to speak up, keeping his new demigod friends, "The Greeks aren't bad people."

"You say that because we have been able to separate ourselves. Back in the day they were a real pain in the ass. I can't count how many times we tried to conquer each other," Ra shook his head, obviously upsetting himself, "And that foolish boy Zeus...he's lucky I didn't use my full force and burn him to ashes."

"You fought Zeus?" Harry couldn't help but drop his mouth open, "And won?"

"Of course I won!" Ra bellowed, angry at Harry's shock, "That hot-headed bolt couldn't survive against the Sun. Never mess with Ra."

Something clicked in Harry's head and it took all his strength not to jump up and shout, "On the train heading West, I had thought Ezra was the on absorbing energy from the Sun. But really it was you."

Ra nodded, coming clean, "I had to use your body as a hiding place. Forgive me if my powers went a little haywire."

Harry shook his head, "It's fine. If you hadn't helped me, I don't know where I'd be right now."

"Probably six feet under," Ra joked, "But moving on, you wanted to return to your own world, is that right?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded, jumping into the conversation, "Do you know of a way?"

"No but I know of a god who knows of a way," Ra smiled at Hermione, "I shall consult Iah and see if the old man knows something. Until then, sit tight."

"I don't know..." Harry stared off, thinking of the future, "Sitting still never seems to work for me. No matter how hard I try, something forces me to move in the end."

"Then stay alive until we can meet again," Ra touched his shoulder before pulling back, "Sun God out." Ra disappeared in a burst of light, leaving Harry and Hermione blinking in an effort to negate the effects.

"What have we learned so far?" Harry asked, consulting Hermione, "I understand what he just said but I'm still..."

"I'll say it in a way that's easy for you to understand," Hermione sat on the bed, "Ra is the Egyptian god of the Sun and apparently stronger than Zeus. The Egyptian gods seems to have fought the Greek gods and won for some reason the Greek gods remain in power over the world. Ra is bitter about this but that doesn't stop him from helping us," Hermione paused, giving Harry a chance to soak everything in, "Apparently Voldemort has learned Egyptian magic from somewhere which means there may be something like Egyptian demigods. You were used as a host for Ra but when he had no need to hide he left, leaving you and Ezra to yourselves. Now he's saying he might be able to get us back to Hogwarts? Are you clear?"

Harry blinked twice. Not wanting to make Hermione start all over again, he nodded, "I get the idea."

"Good," Hermione let out a sigh of exhaustion, "The real question is what do we do next?"

"That's easy," Harry pulled Hermione to her feet, "Who's the centaur everyone usually goes to when they're confused?"

* * *

"Harry," Chiron greeted him with a surprised look on his face, "You're awake?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, "And we have a lot to talk about. May we come in?"

"Of course, of course," Chiron stepped aside, "Make yourselves comfortable. Is something wrong?"

Hermione and Harry exchanged looks, with Harry nodding for Hermione to explain since she was best when it came to making sense.

"Chiron, the thing that possessed Harry was an Egyptian God." Before Hermione could go on, Chiron locked the door, shut the blinds and held a finger to his lips, signaling them to shush.

"What's the problem?" Harry whispered, feeling the need to lower his voice because of Chiron's antics.

"Before you go on with your story, I need both of you to know one thing. Do **not** mention the Egyptian gods to anyone here, not even Dionysus, do you hear me? There's been peace since 1945 and I don't want World War III to occur, alright?" Chiron stepped way from the window, making sure to look them in the eyes.

"We understand," Harry nodded, "But you really need to hear the whole story."

"Alright," Chiron nodded, turning to Hermione, "Sorry for interrupting. Please continue."

Hermione shrugged, "Ra was the one that had possesses Harry. According to him, he had used Harry as a temporary host to hide. Something big is happening, bigger than the Titans. We found out that Voldemort learned Egyptian magic which means there are Egyptians out to get us as well. The fact that he was cooperating with Atlas just goes to show enemies can put aside their differences for a common goal. That's dangerous."

"I understand what you're saying," Chiron rubbed his beard, clopping in place, "But believe me when I say if we attempted to do the same and work with the Egyptians, we would most certainly start World War III and if not, then it would be covered up as an attempted coup d'etat."

Harry stretched his fingers, "If we can get back to our world, I'm sure we could convince the best wizards to help and fight alongside you. We'd all be working for the greater good after all."

"Have you found a way?" Chiron perked up, listening carefully.

"Ra says he knows a man who might know something," Hermione shrugged, not wanting to get Chiron's hopes up, "He has no reason to lie to us so I think we might be heading back soon."

"Hopefully it isn't a one-way method," Harry chimed in, "I'd like to come visit later on. See how everyone's changed."

Chiron smiled, "I'd like the same. And if you could bring your most trusted wizard friends along, I'd be delighted to host them."

"I don't know, they are a bunch of troublemakers," Harry grinned, "It'd definitely be a lot of work to keep them in line."

"Have you met these half-bloods?" Chiron raise an eyebrow, "Your friends will fit right in."

"Then that's the plan," Hermione stood up, motioning Harry to do the same, "As soon as Ra comes back with some info, we'll be on our way."

"Yes," Harry nodded, standing up, "We have to get back as quickly as possible. The wizard world has no idea what they're in for."


	20. The End Of The Beginning

( **After three months of writing, editing, deleting and writer's block, I bring you the final chapter. Enjoy!** )

It turned out that Harry had pretty much slept through the morning and woken up in the afternoon. Camp activities continued as usual, except now all the Hephaestus children were occupied with fixing the Big House instead of training or relaxing. Harry had apologized to all of them, expressing sincere remorse about the damage he had caused, but they told him not to worry, wide smiles on their faces, explaining that this gave them a chance to add some "exciting" features they had been thinking of. So he continued strolling.

Hermione, after making sure he was fit to move around, went off to find Annabeth and discuss things that geniuses usually discussed, which were too sophisticated for Harry to understand and frankly, for him to care. Percy was busy sparring with Nico and attempting to teach him how to use a sword properly, although no sword seemed to work well from what Harry could see. Off to another side, Thalia and Bianca were aiming their bows at targets, getting directions from Zoë who was leaning against a crutch.

Seeing all his friends occupied with important tasks and no time to socialize with him, Harry left them to themselves and wandered around with no true aim. Eventually he drifted past the Mess Hall and down to Fireworks Beach. Watching the tides was occupying for a while, but soon proved to be very boring. When his legs grew tired he sat in the sand and mulled over everything that had occurred.

Cedric was dead, Voldemort was alive, Bellatrix was imprisoned in this world, Thalia had become a huntress, Zoë had _lost_ her huntress status, Annabeth had broken up with him, although they'd never really started dating in the first place, Hermione and him were a couple of some sort, his Mother was actually a Greek goddess who had sworn to never have children with mortals, making him a mistake and enemies from this world were working with Death Eaters in his.

Harry let out a deep sigh, "And I found out all of this because I fell off a cliff."

"Interesting how these things happen. Right little brother?" It was Hephaestus, who had appeared out of nowhere like the gods usually did. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit, same as the one a mechanic would wear although it was seared at the sleeves and dirty from grease. Over his shirt pocket there was a dark patch in the form of an anvil.

Around his waist was a black utility belt, tongs, a hammer, screws and things of the sort sticking out from their compartments. In his right hand was a small brown object but upon closer inspection, Harry could see it was actually a mechanical spider.

"Think fast." Hephaestus tossed it to him with a strong amount of force and Harry instinctively reached out, grabbing it before it fell to the ground. Harry coiled at it causing Hephaestus to laugh, "Don't worry, it won't bite."

"What did you mean by 'little brother'?" Harry asked as he stood up, dusting the sand off the pair of jeans Chiron had given him.

"We share the same mother, perhaps I should've called you little step-brother?" Hephaestus smiled lightly, the folds around his eyes crinkling.

"How did you-?" Harry clamped a hand over his mouth but it was too late; the damage had already been done.

"Not to worry," Hephaestus held a hand up, "I'm not so biased against Hera that I would tell Zeus. Even _I_ know how much trouble he would stir up if he knew. I do, however, have some advice to give you."

"Advice?" Harry raised an eyebrow, tossing the spider back and forth between hands, "What kind of advice?"

Hephaestus scratched his beard, "Well, maybe not advice...more like a warning. About Hera."

"Has she done something?" Harry asked, becoming concerned for his deathless mother.

Hephaestus shook his head, "It's not about what she's done, but what she's yet to do. Listen Harry, I bear no ill-will towards you, but you should know that our Mother...she isn't the goddess of family she would have you believe: no, she is far more cruel than any other immortal, save for the Titan of time who swallowed the first Olympians."

"What are you talking about?" Harry's nostrils flared in anger, "She's done nothing but show me kindness."

Hephaestus shook his head, "You don't understand, but it's to be expected; I too thought she was a caring loving mother. Just remember that blood isn't always thicker than water." Hephaestus turned to go.

"Wait." Harry stopped him, "Do you know something about my world? Possibly, a way to get to it? Really, anything at all would be appreciated."

"He doesn't but I do." Apollo appeared beside Hephaestus, wearing a plain yellow t-shirt and black shorts. Around his waist was a belt with a buckle designed as the sun and hooked in-between the belt and his pants was an oddly placed arrow, "Mind heading back bro? Dad's going to notice us talking to him and that could stir up some trouble."

Hephaestus shrugged his shoulders, "I've given him my advice; now it's up to him to use it as he sees fit. So long!" He parted, disappearing in a quick flash of fire.

"He may seem cold," Apollo said once the traces of the fire had disappeared completely, "But he means well. It's just...what with Hera throwing him off Olympus as a baby..."

"They aren't exactly friends." Harry finished for him, catching Apollo's drift.

"Right!" Apollo snapped his fingers, "And then there was an incident where Hephaestus kept her locked in chains...the wounds they have given each other are yet to heal."

"Fair enough." Harry shrugged, "Why are you here though? Did you come to tell me about their history?"

"Actually," Apollo slung his arm around Harry and walked with him, "I came to talk to you about your whole situation. See, pretty much every god that was in the throne room recognized you as Hera's son. I didn't really see it until I took a second look, but now I understand what Artemis was talking about; you have her eyes."

"Where have I heard _that_ before?" Harry muttered under his breath, remembering all the times his instructors and adult around him had made the same comment.

"Hm?"

"Nothing, you were saying?" Harry turned to him, trying to reaffirm Apollo's belief in his listening.

Thankfully, Apollo wasn't one to dwell on the past because he went right back to his conversation, "Yeah, so, everyone knows your Hera's boy and as clueless as Dad is, he'd have to be **_really_** dumb not to see it in you. I think he does actually. Which is why all the gods are urging you to leave."

"Leave?"

"Yeah, like, right now." Apollo looked down at his wrist like hes expected a watch to be there.

"But...how?" Harry gave him a look of confusion, "I can't leave! We don't have any way back!"

Holding up two hands, Apollo tried to calm him down, "Whoa there! Listen, maybe if we head down to the Underworld, ask Hades a few questions, I'm sure we could~"

"No!" Harry shouted, interrupting Apollo, "I'm tired of being messed around with by gods and goddesses. I wouldn't have to deal with **any** of this if I hadn't been brought here in the first place! And now you're all screaming at _me_ to get out when one of you brought me here?!"

"Uh...Harry?" Apollo raised a finger.

"No more questions!" Harry pointed an accusing finger at Apollo, "You can play Hermes role and tell the gods this: If Harry Potter is disturbed one more time, he hereby swears on the River of Styx to~"

"You swear you'll do what." The familiar god's voice could be heard from behind Harry. Slowly, he turned around and lo and behold, there stood the King of the Gods, looking very tall, muscular and intimidating. His eyes, which were usually an electric-blue eyes, were a dark blue, the same as a stormy sea, "Go on." It was there Harry could see a sort of resemblance between Zeus and Poseidon.

Harry stood petrified, unable to break eye contact with him, as well as move. Thankfully, Apollo wasn't under his spell. Grabbing Harry by the shoulders, he pushed him into the arms on an unknown individual.

"Get him away from here!" Apollo yelled, desperation evident in his voice, "I'll hold him back for as long as I can!

Zeus raised an eyebrow, "What kind of rebellious statement~"

That was the last Harry heard before darkness enveloped him. It wasn't a scary darkness, like when he had faced Eris; no, this darkness had a temporary feel. Like a cover over a piano, it could be removed at anytime and it soon was.

Soon enough, Harry could see again and by the looks of it, he was in London. Finding himself seated in a chair, he inspected his closer surroundings and looked at the store front: a cafe. Familiar speech patterns and accents flooded his ears and he looked down.

"I'm back in my world?" Harry stared at his hands which were starting to shake from happiness.

"No." Hermes sat across from him, wearing a blue track suit the same shade as his baby blue eyes, "Although I'm the god of travel, I'm not that good."

Harry felt like crying, but braced himself, holding in the tears, ' _Come on now Potter. You didn't think it would be **that** easy, did you?_ '

"Cheer up," Hermes told him, sitting up, "Before you can cry about not going home, you should cry about the fact that the King of the Gods has set his eye on you."

"...Is it really that big of a deal?" Harry muttered, not seeing the immediate threat. After all, he'd fought mythical beasts, dark magicians, _**and** _ a goddess.

"It is!" Hermes slammed his fist down on the table, "The last time someone angered Zeus, he was chained to a rock and had an eagle eat his liver everyday!"

His outburst brought stares from the surrounding tables. Sighing, Hermes waved his hand and they magically returned to their business.

"Look Harry," Hermes leaned forward, "I'm not saying you returning to your world is trivial, it's just that when faced with death, you don't really have the liberty to think..." Hermes sat up straight as he trailed off.

"What is it?" Harry asked, looking around for an unseen enemy.

"He's here." Hermes stood up, "That means Apollo must have...dammit all. Quickly, we've got to~"

"I don't think so." Zeus's voice made Harry's blood run cold as the king appeared from the air. Snapping his fingers, Hermes was sucked away in a flash of lightning, clearly not visible to mortal eye, as everyone carried about with their lives, "Potter, a word with you. Away from all this noise, if you please."

Gulping, Harry followed the Lord of the Heavens, fearing that he would be killed in a world far from his own.

* * *

The walk to a secluded courtyard was silent, no sounds except for the shuffling of their feet.

' _I wonder what he's thinking?_ ' Harry asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Zeus spoke, reading his mind, "Have a seat."

Harry was about to ask where when two white chairs appeared in front of him, each across from each other. Separating them was a solid gold table, miniature eagles carved as legs. He sat down in the farther chair, not wanting to insult the god by making him walk. At the same time, Zeus plopped in his seat, crossed his right leg over his left and stared at him.

Harry tried not to squirm under his gaze, but that in itself was another moral crisis. Would his resilience prove to annoy Zeus, as he would believe Harry was showing off? Or would showing weakness make Zeus think he would be easily disposed of?

Just as Harry was about to have a mental breakdown, Zeus broke his thought pattern, "You know Harry..." The god looked up at the sky, "When I first laid eyes on you, I immediately knew you were Hera's son."

Harry kept quiet, ' _He did? Then why didn't he~?_ '

"You're probably wondering, ' _Why didn't I say anything?_ ' I'm trying to figure that out myself." Zeus sighed, "I'm sure at Camp Half-Blood, they've educated you on my...adulterous past, am I correct?"

"Y-Yes sir." Harry nodded.

"I haven't always been the most faithful husband, yet Hera was the most faithful wife. Granted, she'd curse any woman I slept with and occasionally punish their children, but she never left me." Zeus placed his hands in his hair, "It wasn't until I laid eyes on you that I felt...heartbroken."

Zeus laughed in irony, "I guess that's how Hera felt, every time she learned of my affairs."

"Do you hate me?" Harry asked the question, curiosity taking over reasoning.

Zeus cracked his knuckles, "I hate you as much as Hera hated Heracles. There was no **true** argument between them, but he was a sign of my infidelity. A reminder of my betrayal. That is how I see you."

"Was she wrong to do it?" Harry continued questioning his godly stepfather.

"Of course!" Zeus folded his arms, "Just because I cheat doesn't mean she should do the same!"

"Are you going to hurt her because of this?" Harry stood up, defensive when it came to his Mother, "Because I _guarantee_ you wouldn't have allowed her to divorce you, even if she asked."

For a minute, a vein in Zeus's forehead tightened and Harry feared he had crossed a line. But Zeus's amused smile threw Harry off completely, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were **my** son instead of Hera's; what with that determination."

Harry sat back down, embarrassed, "I didn't mean~"

"It's fine," Zeus held up a hand, "I would've done the same for my mother eons ago, had my father threatened her in any way. You must remember to maintain your emotions, even in the face of the unbearable."

"I will." Harry nodded.

Zeus got up, walked around the table and placed a hand on Harry's head, "I see danger in your future Harry. In your world as well as this one."

"In my world? Does that mean I eventually return?" Harry couldn't hide the excitement in his voice.

"Not eventually, you're leaving at nightfall." It was Ra and this time he was wearing regular, human atire. A simple yellowm

"Ra? And Zeus? Within five feet of each other?" Harry's rubbed his eyes, unsure if they were deceiving him.

"Don't forget me!" A plump man appeared next to Ra, "I heard you're looking for a way to travel?"

"Iah?" Harry guessed and the man nodded.

"Zeus and I," Ra spoke up, "Have decided to lay off our age-old quarrel in the threat of new danger. Our enemies are joining forces, we'd be smart to do the same."

"And, if Ra has confidence in Iah to get you home, who am I to reject that offer?" Zeus shrugged, "Of course, telling you to suddenly pick up and leave would be rude. Once the clock strikes twelve, he'll come and collect you."

Harry bowed, "You've done so much for me, even though I am a product of betrayal. Thank you sir."

"There's no need for that." Zeus grabbed Harry's shoulder, giving him permission to rise, "You remind me of myself in many ways. I just hope fraternizing with women isn't one of them."

Annabeth and Hermione came to mind and Harry felt his cheeks redden. Zeus laughed, "So you **_are_ ** a little player, aren't you? Well, hopefully that trait leaves you before you're ready to settle down. Otherwise, you'll be in for it when you're older."

* * *

Zeus wasted no time sending Harry back to Camp Half-Blood and when he arrived, he was relieved to find the time just 8 o'clock. He'd been placed by the Amphitheater and when he walked in conveniently spotted Hermione. She waved him over, seemingly relaxed, which gave Harry the notion that Hermes hadn't raced back to scream death and murder once Zeus had taken him.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked him, once he was in earshot.

"Searching for a way for us to go home." He took a seat next to her, "Ra's got everything under control. We leave at midnight."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "How did you~? Never mind, where were you?!"

"I'll tell you once I've gotten everybody, alright?" Harry stood up, "Meet me at~"

"Stay there Harry!" Thalia's voice called from below, "We're coming to ya!" The others were right behind her, all having changed into the stand Camp Uniform, except for Bianca and Thalia, who were Hunters. They wore winter-themed clothing, patched with white and light blue.

"What are you two doing all alone?" Percy teased, sliding into a seat beside Harry, "Huh Wizard? Public Indecency is a serious rule."

"Oh shut up." Harry elbowed him, "We were just talking."

"I'm sure you were." Percy continued the joke.

"As much as I love humor, Harry actually had something important he wanted to share with us." Hermione nodded to Harry, "If you please."

"Right." Harry cleared his throat, "This is going to sound crazy but..." Harry recounted all that had gone on, but had made sure not to reveal that Hera was his mother. The news was already insane, to add to the mix that his mother was the Queen of the Heavens would lead to fainting.

Nico was the first to react, "THERE ARE EGYPTIAN GODS?!"

Bianca clapped her hand over his mouth, "What part of 'keep this a secret' do you **not** understand?"

"Sorry." Nico gave a muffled apology.

"You're leaving at midnight?" Annabeth looked disheartened, "That's a little soon, don't you think?"

"We _have_ to warn the Wizarding World, Annabeth." Harry readjusted his glasses, "Zeus mentioned something about me being in danger in this world. I'm guessing we'll see each other again."

"Oh _**definitely**_." Percy grinned, "Where ever there's danger, I'm sure to be nearby."

"And me!" Nico chipped in.

Zoë's silence reminded Harry of his dream, "Y'know Zoë, we haven't really talked about you losing your powers and I'm sure it's not something you'd like to dwell on~"

"Get to the point." At the mention of her lost powers, Zoë turned hostile.

"Well," Harry continued, "I had a dream where you were with Hermione and I in Hogwarts."

"What?" It was Bianca who asked for clarification.

"In my dream," Harry slowed down, "She had come with us. Zoë was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, wearing our uniform."

"You want me to accompany you?" Zoë looked intrigued, "For what?"

Hermione waved her hands, "You don't have to or anything, but I mean, it's kinda supposed to happen, if Harry saw it in his dreams."

"You should go Zoë." Thalia encouraged her, "Camp Half-Blood would bore you and you're too...old to be integrated in regular society. But over there in Britain, I'm guessing they won't tease you too much for your old accent."

Zoë frowned at Thalia's comment about her age and was about to decline when she saw the look on everyone's face. Hopeful, caring, smiling, happy. They all wanted the best for her. Harry just hoped she could see that.

Zoë sighed, "Fine; I'll go."

"Now we're talking!" Percy held his hand up for a high-five, "Come on Zoë, don't leave me hanging."

She stared at his hand for a few minutes and shook her head. Percy started to look dejected, after being passed down, but Zoë soon cleared up any bad feelings.

"I don't understand what we're supposed to do." Zoë admitted.

Thalia burst out into laughter, "Alright _Grandma_ , first what you do is..." The group turned their focus to the two and Harry drifted to his thoughts.

Voldemort possessing someone...as a **demigod.** It wasn't an **Imperius** Curse, that could be destroyed or broken if the victim had enough willpower. For him to merge souls with someone as pure as Cedric...what stopped the death eaters from doing the same? What if, right now they were infiltrating the Ministry, while Harry was sitting comfortably? What if~?

"Honestly Harry, how many times in a day can you lose focus?" Thalia sighed.

"I think he's beaten Percy at this point." Bianca laughed.

"Hey!" Percy faked a scowl.

"It's true." Annabeth made no move to defend him.

"Sorry guys," Harry offered a smile in apology, "I've got a lot on my mind."

"Don't sweat the tough stuff," Thalia advised him, "Cross that bridge when you get there." Harry gave her a blank look and she sighed, "Whatever. Just bring it in big boy."

"Yeah! Group hug everybody!" Nico agreed excitedly.

Harry was squashed to near-death because of the eight person hug, but was thankful for it. They spent the rest of the night joking about Harry's powers and Percy even tired to use his gun, although the recoil hit caused the shotgun to hit him square in the jaw.

When curfew fell and the demigods were ordered to their cabins, Hermione, Harry and Zoë remained. The three moved to the lake, and while the couple sat close and held hands, Zoë kept to herself.

"You don't have to be so far." Hermione said, aiming the comment at Zoë.

"I wouldn't want to impose on the two of you." Zoë shook her hands.

"Nonsense!" Hermione held out her hand, "Come on over here."

Zoë seemed hesitant for a second and Harry was afraid she'd turn down the offer, but after shaking her head, Zoë took Hermione's hand, "Thank you."

"Not a problem. You're our friend Zoë, don't ever think you'll trouble us." Hermione told her.

"That means a lot." Zoë's voice lowered, "Honestly."

Harry heard a familiar _whoosh_ and tilted his head back: it was Iah.

"Time to go kiddies!" The god clapped his hand, "We're not forgetting anything, are we?"

"Cedric." Harry said with a sudden remembrance, "We have to bring his body back. And Bellatrix~"

"Zeus and Ra took care of that." Iah cut him off, "Cedric's body will be transported along with you. I hope you'll have no trouble carrying him."

"No." Harry said firmly, "Not a trouble at all."

"Good." Iah snapped his fingers and a purple door appeared. Yanking it open,there was a white light blocking them from seeing anything else. He stepped aside, "Ladies first."

Zoë and Hermione entered and Harry looked back over his shoulder, staring at the cabins. Murmuring a silent goodbye, he entered as well. Iah smiled in the direction of the Hermes Cabin, "It wasn't Osiris that gave off the presence of death. It was _him_. Interesting..." With that, Iah closed the door.

* * *

 **WHOA! THE BOOK HAS ENDED?! WHAT? SO MANY UNANSWERED QUESTIONS! WE DIDN'T EVEN GET TO NICO!**

 *** _Insert Matrix Meme_ ***

 _"What if I told you that there is an upcoming sequel?"_

 **HOLD. THE. PHONE. That sequel won't be out for a good 6 months, mainly because of another story I've been promising to release as well as, you know, life. Thank you all for sticking with me through this made-up journey.**

 **I _will_ be doing small edits like punctuation, grammar, etc. I'll post a miniature update when that's all done, so if you're one of those readers that likes everything spic and span, you can go back and enjoy it.**


	21. Preview Of The Daughter Of Artemis

_Don't Miss The Next Exciting Adventure In The_

 **Percy Jackson & The Olympians**

 _Crossover Series_

ψ➹

 **Katniss Everdeen And The Daughter Of Artemis**

 **I – City Girl**

" _Wow._ " Prim said with astonishment as she looked around the house, "Everything's so...beautiful."

"I said the same thing." Katniss told her sister as she undid her braid, "Better than that shack we used to live in."

"You can say that again," Prim murmured, running her hand along the fireplace, "It's dust free."

"Yeah." Katniss hugged her from behind, "And you and Mom are living with me."

Prim smiled, "She's already gone to bed, right?"

Katniss nodded, "And we should too. Come on." She grabbed Prim's hand and led them out of the living room and up the stairs. There were multiple bedrooms on the second floor, which Katniss displayed to Prim.

"Which do you like?" She asked her sister, smiling at the look of happiness on her face.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could sleep with you..." Prim trailed off.

"With me?" Katniss was surprised, "I figured you were tired of sharing a bed with me and would have wanted your own, but if you say so." She smiled, "Come on."

They entered the one room Katniss hadn't shown her. The theme was green, and not one specific color, all types of variations.

"This room is so like you!" Prim laughed, "You really had _everything_ green?"

"Hey!" Katniss hit her with a pillow, grinning, "They asked me what my favorite color was, how was I supposed to know they'd do this?"

"You're so silly." Prim shook her head, yawning.

"Alright there Princess Prim," Katniss teased her, "Time to sleep."

Prim climbed into bed with Katniss and faced her, "Katniss, you know I love you, right?"

"I know Prim. I love you too." Katniss shut her eyes, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

An annoying amount of sunlight hit Katniss' face and she slowly got up, rubbing her eyes.

"Ugh...Prim what time is it?" Katniss asked while stretching. She got no response and fully opened her eyes to learn that she was no longer at her home in Victor's Village, but in someone else's house.

The house was a bit messy, books and papers scattered about but not anything she couldn't handle. She got up to look out the window and nearly fainted at what she saw.

People below her were walking without looking over their shoulders for Peacekeepers, non-government owned cars were being driven by the masses and everywhere she looked there was food.

"What the~?" She cut herself off, ' _Is any of this even real? No, it can't be. I'm dreaming. That's it; I must be dreaming._ '

"You're awake!" An adult's voice said happily, "Thank goodness!" Katniss turned around to face the owner of the voice.

She was a thirty-something looking woman, with long brown hair that had streaks of grey here and there, as well as a nice warm smile, "My name's Sally Jackson, how are you feeling?"

"I...what is this place?" Katniss asked, taking a good look around.

"Well, if you mean in a broad sense, we're in Manhattan. But thinking smaller, this is my family's apartment." Sally explained.

"Manhattan? I don't~" Katniss gripped her head, a massive pain hitting her, "Just, where's Prim?"

"Who?" Sally sounded and looked confused.

"Prim, she's my sister." Katniss told her, revealing more information than she normally would to a stranger, "We were sleeping together and then..." ' _And then?_ ' She couldn't remember anything after falling asleep.

"I'm sorry but, I only saw you in the alley. I brought you here before anything happened." Sally scratched the back of her head, "There wasn't any trace of another person."

Katniss fell back into the sofa, her legs giving out, "What am I doing here?" She murmured to herself.

Sally was about to say something when an alarm clock went off, "Percy! We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" A younger male's voice called from inside a room. There was a jingle of a doorknob as a boy stumbled out of into view, tugging at the heel of his sneaker as he tried to shove his foot into the shoe.

"Listen," Sally grabbed her keys off the table, "I know you just woke up and a lot must be going on in your mind, but I have a job interview to get to after I drop Percy off at his school so if you don't mind, maybe you could tag along with him?"

Katniss looked at the shabby-dressed fifteen-year-old. His hair was jet black, a high contrast to his sea green eyes and tan skin, "I guess I can go."

"Hm?" Percy looked from her to his Mother, "She's coming with me?"

"It's not a problem, is it?" Sally sighed, "Please Percy, I don't have any more time to waste and~"

"No, no, no!" He threw his hands up, "It's fine! It's fine! Let's go!"

* * *

Katniss watched the multitude of teenagers jumble up the steps, shake some man's hand and continue into what she assumed was a school.

' _They don't look oppressed. But some of them definitely don't wanna be there._ ' Katniss thought to herself, ' _It's as if they're ungrateful Capitol children._ '

"You'd better get inside, dear. I'll see you tonight."

That brought Katniss out of her loose state, "Are we going?"

"Yeah." Percy nodded, stepping out and helping her open the door, "Come on."

She climbed out of the car with ease, brushing down her pants as she stood up straight. Percy turned his head to look at the entrance and that's when he stiffened.

"M-Mom? Does the school have a side entrance?" He asked, looking as if he had seen a ghost.

Katniss followed his gaze and her eyes landed on a girl with frizzy red hair.

"Down the block on the right." Sally told him, pointing, "Why?"

"I'll see you later." Percy started to walk away.

"Wha~"

"Bye! Have a nice interview!" He dashed down the sidewalk.

Sally sighed and looked at me, "As soon as orientation's over, I'll help you find your sister so please take care of him for a few hours."

Katniss nodded, "Not a problem." She jogged off in the same direction Percy had.

' _Where is this boy?_ ' Katniss asked herself as she turned the corner.

"What's your name, fish?" The new voice caught Katniss' attention and she stepped back quickly, assessing the situation by peeking out.

"Fish?" Percy asked, confusion evident in his voice.

He was being questioned by two girls wearing matching purple-and-white uniforms, their arms crossed over their embroidered names.

"Freshman." She corrected herself.

"Uh, Percy." He eyed the two of them with suspicion, hand drifting to his back pocket.

What was he planning on doing? Katniss looked on with suspicion; he wouldn't harm two girls, would he? After all, this hardly seemed like a hostile environment, nor did there seem to be any immediate danger.

"Oh, Percy Jackson." The blond one said, "We've been waiting for you."

Katniss stepped out at that, "Is that normal? For upperclassmen to be waiting on a new student?"

Before the two could speak, a voice called from inside the building, "Percy?"

He quickly scurried inside, bumping into the darker-skinned girl's leg, which made an odd metallic sound.

"Watch it, fish." She muttered as Katniss approached her.

The two made eye contact and Katniss refused to back down, her gray eyes shining with a silent defiance. The girl was forced to look away, much to Katniss' pride. She hadn't gone through those torturous games for nothing. If there was one skill she couldn't have been more thankful for achieving, it was intimidation.

"I was just about to call Sally." The man stated as Katniss neared him, "Welcome to Goode High School!"

Spotting Katniss, he shifted his attention to her, "And you are?"

"Oh, this is..." Percy trailed off as he realized he didn't know her name.

"Katniss Everdeen." She held out her hand to the older male, "Ms. Jackson asked me to look after Percy."

"Like a babysitter!" He snapped his fingers, "Well, I'm Paul Blofis, call me Mr. Blofis. If there's anything you need, feel free to~"

"Where's the orientation?" Percy cut him off, again looking like he had spotted his worst nightmare. Again, it was that redheaded girl she'd seen at the front. And she was looking in their direction.

"The gym, that way. But~"

"Bye." Percy grabbed Katniss' arm, dragging her along with him.

"Percy?" Mr. Blofis called, but they were already running.

* * *

"Okay, what's the deal?" Katniss asked once they had entered the gym and taken a seat among the three hundred plus freshman, "Is that red-headed girl your nemesis or something?"

The walls of the gym were plastered with big purple and -white banners that said, "WELCOME FUTURE FRESHMEN, GOODE IS GOOD, WE'RE ALL FAMILY," and a bunch of other cheesy lines.

The marching band stopped playing. A man in a pinstripe suit came to the microphone and started talking, but the sound echoed around the gym so Katniss had no idea what he was saying. He might as well have been gurgling water.

"What? No, she's not—It's just~" Percy was cut off by a hand on his shoulder and Katniss looked to see its owner: it was the redhead.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Percy stated.

Her jaw dropped open like she was surprised he knew her name, "And you're Percy somebody. I didn't get your full name last December when you tried to kill me."

Katniss' eyes widened, "You tried to kill her?"

It was like Rachel had just noticed Katniss, "He didn't tell you?"

"No, he didn't." Katniss shot daggers at Percy with her eyes.

He looked from one to the other, cornered on both sides, "Look, I wasn't—I didn't—What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, I guess." Rachel shrugged, "Orientation."

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that you tried to kill her?" Katniss couldn't help but ask.

Rachel nodded in agreement, "He gave me some half-assed explanation at the Hoover Dam too!"

Someone behind them whispered, "Hey, shut up. The cheerleaders are talking!"

"Hi, guys!" A female voice bubbled into the microphone, reminding her somewhat of Effie Trinket. It was the blonde Katniss had seen at the entrance. "My name is Tammi, and this is like, Kelli." The brunette next to her did a cartwheel.

Next to Percy, Rachel yelped like someone had poked her with a pin. A few people looked over and snickered, but Rachel continued to stare at the cheerleaders in horror. Tammi didn't seem to notice the outburst and began talking about all the ways students could get involved during their new year.

"Run," Rachel whispered to Katniss and Percy, "Now."

"Why?" Percy questioned, but Katniss had already gotten up, following after Rachel who pushed her way to the edge of the bleachers, ignoring the frowns from teachers and grumbling kids she was stepping on.

Percy continued to hesitate, obviously reluctant to move. Tammi was explaining how they were about to break into small groups and tour the school and Katniss noticed Kelli catch his eye and gave him an amused smile, as if they were falling right into her trap.

Shaking his head, he seemed to have resolved himself and followed after Katniss. The two of them found Rachel in the band room, hiding behind a bass drum in the percussion section.

"Get over here!" She hissed, "And keep your heads down!"

It felt childish hiding behind a bunch of bongos, but nevertheless Katniss crouched beside her.

"Did they follow you?" Rachel asked.

"The cheerleaders?"

Rachel nodded nervously.

"I don't think so." Percy said, "What are they? What did you see?"

Her green eyes were sparkling with fear. She had a sprinkle of freckles on her face and a maroon T-shirt that read HARVARD ART DEPT, "You…you wouldn't believe me."

"Oh, I would," Percy nodded, "I know you can see through the Mist."

"The what?"

Katniss listened closely, not saying a thing.

"The Mist. It's…well, it's like this veil that hides the way things really are." Percy explained, "Some mortals are born with the ability to see through it. Like you."

' _Mortal?_ ' Katniss thought to herself as she followed along their conversation, ' _What is he, some kind of creature?_ '

Rachel looked at him carefully, "You did that at Hoover Dam. You called me a mortal. Like you're not."

Percy bit his lower lip, his face looking like he had said something he shouldn't have.

"Tell me." She begged, "You know what it means. All these horrible things I see?"

"I'd like to hear about this too." Katniss added, sitting down completely.

"Look, this is going to sound weird but do you know anything about Greek myths?"

"Greek?" Katniss repeated the word, "What's a Greek?"

The two of them turned and looked at her in disbelief.

"You know," Percy tried, "Like, the citizens of Greece. Maybe Sparta rings a bell? Athens?"

Katniss shook her head, "I've never heard of that."

"Okay," Rachel put a hand up, "You can give her a history lesson later, just tell me what you were telling me. You mean stuff like the Minotaur and the Hydra, right?"

"Yeah, just try not to say those names when I'm around, okay?"

"And the Furies," Rachel said, just getting started, "And the Sirens, and—"

"Okay!" Percy looked around the room, as if he were worried things were going to come flying out of the walls.

Down the hallway, Katniss could heard a troop of footsteps coming out of the gymnasium. They must have been starting the group tours, meaning we didn't have long to talk.

"All those monsters," Percy said, "All the Greek gods—they're real."

"I knew it! You don't know how hard it's been!" she said. "For years I thought I was going crazy. I couldn't tell anybody. I couldn't—" Her eyes narrowed. "Wait. Who are you? I mean really? "

"I'm not a monster."

"Well, I know that. I could see if you were. You look like…you. But you're not human, are you?"

Katniss perked an ear as she waited for his response.

Percy swallowed hard, "I'm a half-blood. I'm half human."

"And half what?"

Just then, Tammi and Kelli stepped into the band room, slamming the doors behind them. Katniss stood up immediately, cursing herself. Why hadn't she heard them approaching?

"There you are, Percy Jackson!" Tammi said. "It's time for your orientation."

"They're horrible!" Rachel gasped.

They were still wearing their purple-and-white cheerleader costumes, holding pom-poms from the rally.

"What do they really look like?" Percy asked, but Rachel was too stunned to answer.

"Oh, forget her." Tammi gave him a brilliant smile and started walking toward him. Kelli stood in front of the doors, blocking our exit.

Percy began to sway back and forth as she stared into Tammi's eyes, obviously under some kind of influence.

"Percy." Rachel warned.

He said something really intelligent like, "Uhhh?"

Meanwhile, Katniss tried to discreetly look around the room for some kind of weapon. Surrounded by instruments, she began to quickly run scenarios in her head in an attempt to discover a way out.

Tammi was getting closer to him all the while. She held out her pom-poms.

"Percy!" Rachel yelled, "Snap out of it!"

Seemingly coming back, Percy got his pen out of his pocket and uncapped it. It grew into a three-foot-long bronze sword, with its blade glowing with a faint golden light. Tammi's smile turned to a sneer.

"Oh, come on." She protested. "You don't need that. How about a kiss instead?"

Rachel grabbed his arm, "Percy, she wants to bite you! Look at her!"

"She's just jealous." Tammi looked back at Kelli, "May I, mistress?"

Kelli was still blocking the door but now licking her lips, "Go ahead, Tammi. You're doing fine."

Tammi took another step forward, but Percy leveled the tip of his sword at her chest, "Get back."

"Freshmen," She said with disgust, "This is our school, half-blood. We feed on whom we choose!"

That's when she transformed. The color drained out of her face and arms, her skin turned as white as chalk, her eyes completely red and her teeth grew into fangs.

"A vampire!" Percy yelled before drifting his eyes down to her legs.

Katniss followed as well and below the cheerleader skirt, she saw something she'd never imagine to see. The left leg was brown and shaggy with a donkey's hoof while the right leg was shaped like a human leg, but made of bronze.

"Um, a vampire with—"

"Don't mention the legs!" Tammi snapped, "It's rude to make fun!" She advanced on her weird, mismatched legs, looking totally bizarre and Katniss had to laugh.

"Something funny, girl?" Tammi turned to her.

Katniss nodded, "You look like something I hunt for lunch had a child with-"

"C-3PO!" Percy snapped his fingers.

"Don't know what that it is but sure!" Katniss colluded with him.

"You don't know C-3PO? He's the bronze cyborg from Star Wars! Anakin made him." Rachel tried to fill her in.

"I don't care where he's from! No one makes fun of me!" Tammi bared her fangs at Percy as she lunged but Rachel threw a snare drum at her head before she got to close.

The demon hissed and batted the drum away. It went rolling along the aisles between music stands, its springs rattling against the drum head. Rachel threw a xylophone, but the demon just swatted that away, too.

"I don't usually kill girls," Tammi growled, "But for you, mortal, I'll make an exception. Your eyesight is a little too good!" She jumped at Rachel.

"No!" Percy slashed with his sword. Tammi tried to dodge my blade, but I sliced straight through her cheerleader uniform, and with a horrible wail she exploded into dust all over Rachel.

Rachel coughed. She looked like she'd just had a sack of flour dumped on her head, "Gross!"

"Monsters do that." Percy apologized, "Sorry."

"You killed my trainee!" Kelli yelled, "You need a lesson in school spirit, half-blood!"

She too transformed, her wiry hair turned into flickering flames and her eyes turning red. As her fangs grew, she loped toward us, her brass foot and hoof clopping unevenly on the band-room floor.

"I am senior empousa." She growled, "No hero has bested me in a thousand years."

"Yeah?" Percy asked, "Then you're overdue!"

Kelli was a lot faster than Tammi, as she dodged Percy's first strike and rolled into the brass section, knocking over a row of trombones with a mighty crash. Rachel barely managed to scramble out of the way and once she did, Kelli turned her eyes on her.

Quick, Percy put himself between her and the empousa and Kelli circled them, her eyes going from him to the sword. Clearly, she had forgotten Katniss was in the room.

"Such a pretty little blade." Kelli purred, "What a shame it stands between us." Her form shimmered—sometimes a demon, sometimes a pretty cheerleader.

"Poor child."Kelli chuckled, "You don't even know what's happening, do you? Soon, your pretty little camp in flames, your friends made slaves to the Lord of Time, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. It would be merciful to end your life now, before you have to see that."

From down the hall, Katniss could hear voices: A tour group was approaching. A man was saying something about locker combinations. Katniss slowly inched for the doors, shuffling along the floor silently.

The empousa's eyes lit up, "Excellent! We're about to have company!"

She picked up a tuba and threw it at them. Rachel and Percy ducked while Katniss continued making The tuba crashed through the window and the voices in the hall died down.

"Percy!" Kelli shouted, pretending to be scared, "Why did you throw that?"

He was too shocked to answer as Kelli picked up a music stand and swiped a row of clarinets and flutes. Chairs and musical instruments crashed to the floor.

"Stop it!" Percy yelled and slowly Katniss was starting to understand Kelli's intentions.

People were tromping down the hall now, coming in our direction.

"Time to greet our visitors!" Kelli bared her fangs and ran for the doors. Percy charged after her with Riptide and Katniss tried to stop him.

"It's a trick! Don't move!"

But he shook her off of him and pursed.

Kelli flung open the doors and Paul Blofis as well as a bunch of freshmen stepped back in shock. Percy raised his sword. At the last second, the empousa turned toward to him with the face of a cowering victim. "Oh no, please!" She cried.

Just before the sword hit her, Kelli exploded into a burst of flames and waves of fire splashed over everything. Flames engulfed the doorway of the band room and Percy backed up.

"Percy? Katniss?" Paul Blofis looked completely stunned, staring at us from across the fire, "What have you two~?"

Kids screamed and ran down the hall as the fire alarm wailed and ceiling sprinklers hissed to life.

In the chaos, Rachel tugged on Katniss' sleeve, "You have to get out of here!"

Katniss nodded. The school was in flames and they would be held responsible. Apparently other people couldn't see through the Mist properly, whatever the Mist was. To them it would look like he'd just attacked a helpless cheerleader in front of a group of witnesses and as his "babysitter," there was no way she would be able to escape punishment.

The last thing she needed was to be thrown in jail in this strange world when she had to be out looking for Prim. Katniss turned from him and jumped for the broken window.

Dashing out of the alley, she ran straight into a young blond haired girl with grey eyes.

"Careful, careful." The girl told her as she helped Katniss stay up, "Are you okay? Your clothes smell like smoke and~"

"Katniss! Wait for me!" Percy interrupted, coughing as he emerged from the alley.

Rachel was by his side, "You're pretty fast, too fast for your own good, you know that."

"I've learned to be quick on my feet. Otherwise I wouldn't be standing here today." Katniss retorted.

"Amen to that." Percy wheezed, hunching over.

The girl's concerned face melted as she stared at Rachel before turning to the school. She seemed to have just noticed the black smoke and the fire alarms.

She frowned at Percy, "What did you do this time? And who are these people?"

"Oh, Rachel, Katniss—Annabeth. Annabeth—, these are friends of mine, I guess."

"Hi." Rachel said before turning to Katniss and Percy, "Both of you are in so much trouble! And don't forget you still owe me an explanation!"

Police sirens wailed on FDR Drive.

"Percy." Annabeth said coldly, "We should go."

"I want to know more about half-bloods," Rachel insisted, "And monsters. And this stuff about the gods." She grabbed Percy's arm, whipped out a permanent marker, and wrote down some numbers on his hand.

"You're going to call me and explain, okay? You owe me that. Now get going."

"But—"

"I'll make up some story," Rachel said, "I'll tell them it wasn't your fault. Just go!"

She ran back toward the school, leaving Annabeth, Percy and Katniss in the street. Annabeth had already started walking, as did Katniss.

"Hey!" Percy jogged after them, mainly to Annabeth's side, "There were these two empousai," He tried to explain, "They were cheerleaders, see, and they said camp was going to burn, and—"

"You told a mortal girl about half-bloods?"

"She can see through the Mist. She saw the monsters before I did."

"So you told her the truth?"

"She recognized me from Hoover Dam, so—"

"You've met her before ?"

"Um, last winter. But seriously, I barely know her."

"She's kind of cute."

"I—I never thought about it."

Katniss whistled, drawing a dark look from Annabeth but she shrugged it off, "Giving yourself away a little too much, don't you think?"

"Giving what away?" Percy looked at her, "What?"

"Nothing." Annabeth kept walking toward York Avenue.

"I'll deal with the school," Percy pleaded, the anxiousness clear in his voice, "Honest, it'll be fine."

But Annabeth paid him no mind, "I guess our afternoon is off. We should get you out of here, now that the police will be searching for you."

Behind them, smoke billowed up from Goode High School. In the dark column of ashes, Katniss could've sworn she saw a face—a she-demon with red eyes, smirking at her.

"You're right," Percy told Annabeth, "We have to get to Camp Half-Blood. Now."

"Katniss, you're not from around here, are you?" Annabeth asked her.

"Not at all." Katniss answered truthfully, "Never was a city girl."


End file.
